Despues de la tormenta
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Intentaba huir de un pasado violento ocultando un secreto ¿podria lograrlo? Royai
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

No podía respirar.

Elizabeth Hawkeye nunca había estado en una situación tan desesperada en toda su vida. Estaba huyendo del hombre que ahora era su marido, Frank Archer, el hombre que la noche anterior, dejándose llevar por un ataque de ira, la había golpeado tan fuerte que ella había caído al suelo de su nueva casa.

Aquella no había sido la primera vez que la había golpeado en los once mese que llevaban prometidos; pero había sido con diferencia, la peor.

El aire de la mañana era húmedo y la niebla espesa la rodeaba en las calles empedradas en las que se amontonaban balas de tabaco, sacos de harina y pilas de madera recién cortada. Aquella mañana, había gran ajetreo en los astilleros; los marineros preparaban los barcos, los granjeros preparaban sus carros de productos llegados de otras partes del mundo y los hombres de negocios revidaban la carga. El corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras buscaba el Anna St. Clare.

Se había vestido de viuda, cubriéndose la cara con un opaco velo negro. Las viudas eran invisibles, que era precisamente lo que deseaba ella en ese momento. No quería que nadie pudiera recordarla y ver las magulladuras de su rostro.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al puerto. El posadero le había dicho que el Anna St. Clare estaría amarrado en un muelle cercano a los almacenes de tabaco. El pequeño buque de carga debía de salir con la marea de esa mañana; pero no parecía haber ni rastro del barco. Se fijo en la embarcación que tenía más cercana., Maria Nova.

Estaba tan concentrada en encontrar el barco, que se choco contra un marinero. Farfullo una disculpa y continúo caminado a toda prisa. Le preocupaba haberse equivocado de lugar. ¿Qué pasara si no encontraba el buque antes de que abandonara el puerto? Apretó las manos enguantadas. No podía volver.

Rodeo aun grupo de hombres sin atreverse a preguntarles por miedo a que la recordaran si alguien les preguntaba amas tarde. La siguiente embarcación era un lento vapor, el Zephyr. Sus pasos fueron convirtiendo en zancadas a medida que se acerbaza a las velas del somete barco. Con enorme alivio encontró al Anna St. Clare unos doscientos metro al norte de donde le había dicho el posadero. La goleta de tres mástiles pedía a gritos una limpieza y una buena mano de pintura. Desde el muelle podía verse el cargamento apilado en la cubierta, y a juzgar por lo sumergido que estaba el casco en el agua, la embarcación estaba cargada y lista para partir. La velas remedadas ondeaban al viento.

Había nueve hombres a bordo. Los marineros que tripulaban el barco eran tipos duros y aguerridos; muchos de los cueles no dejaban de gritas blasfemias. Uno de ellos se dio cuata de su presencia y la miro con curiosidad. Otros dos a señalaron, comentaron algo entre ellos y lego se echaron a reír.

- Nada, no puedo verle la cara. Pero por lo recata d que va, esta claro que necesita un hombre que la relaje. Si, creo que eso le vendría bien.

Todos se echaron a reír otra vez, imaginado en voz alta lo que haría cada uno de ellos si pudieran pasar una tarde a solas con ella.

Sin duda, ese tipo de humillaciones formarían parte de su nueva vida Pero Riza estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuera necesaria con tal de liberarse de Frank y de aquel maldito matrimonio. Un matrimonio que ella nunca había querido.

Sabia que podía hacerlo.

En ese momento atrajo su atención un hombre que daba ordenes a sus marineros desde la cubierta superior. Llevaba una chaqueta azul, pantalones negros, una brillantes botas que el cubrían hasta la rodilla y un sombreo de ala ancha. El bigote y le parche que le cubría el ojo izquierdo le daba una expresión severa en su rostro de piel morena. El capitán King Bradley El posadero le había dicho que Bradley le conseguiría un pasaje sin hacer preguntas.

Después de reunir el valor necesario, Riza subió a la empinada y resbaladiza rampa de madera que la condujo hasta la cubierta. El capitán no tardo en reparar en su presencia; la miro con gesto ansioso.

El delicado encaje de su velo se movía con el viento y sus faldas de lana negra parecían chisporrotear a cada paso que daba. El barco olía a tabaco y a madera.

Todos y cada uno de los hombres que trabajaban en cubierta dejaron lo que estuvieran haciendo para observarla mientras ella se dirigía hacia el capitán. El hombre que se había burlado de ella le sonrió y se paso la lengua por los labios.

El capitán Bradley bajo de la cubierta superior estirándose los puños de la camisa. Riza se sentía de todos modos inquieta pero intentó controlarse.

- Buenos días, señora.

Riza levanto la vista, mirándolo a través del velo.

Buenos días, señor ¿Capitán Bradley?

El le sonrió.

- Si. ¿Es de esta ciudad?

- Si.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla?- le pregunto con orgullo.

Riza tenia la espalda tan rígida, que tenia la impresión de que en cualquiera momento se quebraría.

- Necesito un pasaje.

El capitán enarco las cejas con gesto divertido.

- Señora. Yo comando un carguero. Soy un comerciante honrado que transporta tabaco, madera y vino, no jóvenes viudas.

Ella trato de mantener el tono de voz tranquilo. Por lo que el habían dicho, aquel hombre era prácticamente capaz de cualquier cosa por un precio adecuado.

- El posadero me ha dicho que de vez en cuando, usted lleva ciertos pasajeros especiales.

Su ojo parecía un botón negro.

-Es posible.

Conciente de que los otros marineros podían orlos, Riza bajo la voz.

-¿A dónde se dirige en este viaje?

El capitán se inclinó hacia ella un poco más. Su cercanía la aturdió, asuntándola.

-Señora, ¿nos conocemos?

-No lo creo- respondió ella con nerviosismo.

Como jefe de una compañía naviera, Frank era bastante conocido en la costa Este. Se había hecho de mucho dinero durante la guerra. Comerciando en todo el país. Desde el mismo momento en que se comprometieron, Frank se había empeñado en que ella siempre viajara con el; por lo que era mas que posible que Bradley le hubiera visto en alguna ocasión y, desde luego, habría oído hablar de Frank. Riza rezo para que no la reconociera.

El capitán continuo mirándola fijamente.

-Me parece que se equivoca, señora. No se decirle de que la conozco, pero ya me acordare. Tengo una buena memoria y usted tiene un tono de voz único. Me recuerda a alguien.

El corazón se le acelero dentro del pecho, peo mantuvo la voz tranquila.

-¿Cuál es su destino, capitán?

La observo unos segundos mas y después se encogió de hombros.

-Recorreremos la costa. Puede ser un sitio muy duro para una mujer sola.

El único problema era que en la casota podrían encontrarla.

-Muy bien.

La mirada de Bradley recorrió el cuerpo de Riza de arriba abajo.

- El pasaje no es barato.

Riza tenia algo de dinero en efectivo. Frank no solía dejar dinero en casa, pero había dejado una pequeña cantidad para comprar flores para celebrar una pequeña fiesta por su matrimonio. Riza había forzado el escritorio con un abrecartas y había sacado el dinero.

-¿Cuánto?

Como si hubiera apoda leer la mente el capitán respondió con una alta suma.

-¡Es el triple de cualquier billete en un barco de pasajeros!

Bradley se paso la mano por el rostro antes de decir,

- Si, así es.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, solo era cuestión de tiempo que Frank la encontrara. Regresara a casa al día siguiente o al siguiente como muy tarde y entonces se daría cuanta de que el ella no estaba. Tenia que huir de ahí cuanto antes.

Entonces pensó en su alianza matrimonial .Los diamantes y rubíes que la componían valían una pequeña fortuna. Se quito el guante que cubría su mano izquierda y se quito el anillo.

- Creo que esto era mas que suficiente.

El capitán agarro la sortija y la estudio detenidamente.

- Es una magnifica pieza de joyería- dijo por fin.

Riza había llegado a odia aquel anillo y todo lo que significaba.

- Es una pieza única.

El la levanto a la luz con interés renovado y miro en su interior.

- Tiene una inscripción. "Para siempre"

- Si- el día de su compromiso Rizase había aterrorizado al leer aquellas palabras que eran como su sentencia de muerte.

-Para cambiar la alianza por un pasaje debe de estar muy desesperada por marcharse.

Le temblaban las rodillas, peor mantuvo la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Acepta la oferte o no, capitán?

Bradley observo el anillo de nuevo. Riza contuvo la respiración.

-Si- respondió por fin, metiéndose el anillo en el bolsillo del chaleco-. ¿Cómo voy a rechazar una oferta tan generosa? Bienvenida a bordo del Anna St. Clare.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Chicas nueva historia y como las otras veces les recudo que las actualizaciones serán de lunes a viernes. Un beso para ustedes, ando muy ajetreada esta semana así que espero me perdonen por la brevedad. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Las palabras no supusieron mucho alivio para Riza. Aquel viaje iba a ser el primero de muchos. Tenía dinero suficiente para aguantar unos meses pero, al margen de eso, no tenia ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer.

-Gracias.

El capitán miro a su alrededor.

-¿Y su equipaje?

No había querido llevarse ni una bolsa al marcharse de la casa por miedo a que alguno de los sirvientes leales a Frank se pusieran en contacto con el y se lo contaran. Le había dicho a una de las muchachas que salía a comprar un regalo de bodas para su marido.

-No llevo.

-El misterio aumenta. Una viuda joven y sin equipaje. Es lamentable.

-Si.

-¿Y tiene nombre, señora?

- Creo que ya le he pagado suficiente para que respete mi intimidad.

Una sonrisa curvo los labios del capitán.

-Claro que lo ha hecho, pero tenemos ocho días por delante para conocernos mejor.

El estar con Frank le había enseñado a controlar su emociones y, auque quería salir corriendo de aquel miserable barco, se quedo inmóvil.

-Ya veremos.

El capitán le hizo una seña al primer oficial, un hombre grande y fuerte que se acerco a ellos con sorprendente agilidad.

- Dígame, capitán.

-Grand, acompañe a la señora a mi camarote. Va a viajar con nosotros. El es Basque Grand y es el que mantiene a raya a los ocho hombres que integran la tripulación del barco, incluyéndome a mi miso algunas veces.

Grand la miro, deteniendo la mirad a en el vestido y el velo negros.

- Una mujer a bordo da mala suerte, pero si además es viuda es un desastre seguro. A los hombres no va a hacerles ninguna gracia.

Bradley se encogió de hombros.

-Nos paga bien.

-Hemos tenido un viaje muy tranquilo hasta el momento- le recordó al hombre al capitán-. ¿Por qué tentar la suerte? Nuestra vida vale más de lo que ella haya podido pagar.

La sonrisa del capitán abandono su rostro.

-Señora, le ruego que disculpe a Grand. Lleva muchos años surcando los mares pero s muy supersticioso.

Riza percibió la lucha de poder que había entre ambos hombres. Se mantuvo en silencio.

-Llevo tanto tiempo gracias a la buena suerte- matizó Grand y la mirada de su capitán se hizo mas dura. Era evidente que el marinero no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabia que no podía presionar a su jefe-. Muy bien. Pero lo lamentaremos- entonces se volvió hacia Riza-. Por aquí.

Al darse la vuelta para seguirlo, el viento le soplo en la cara y le levanto el velo del rostro. Por un momento, su mirada se cruzo con l del capitán; vio el interés con el que se fijaba en el moretón que el rodeaba ale ojo derecho.

Bradley frunció el ceño.

-¿Quien podría atreverse a estropear una cara tan bonita?

Riza se coloco el velo tan rápido como pudo.

-Fue un accidente.

-Por supuesto- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Era obvio que no la creía, pero a ella no le importaba siempre y cuando no tratara de obtener mas información y la dejara en paz. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era llegar la camarote y dejar la puerta bien cerrada.

-¿El camarote, señor Grand?

El marinero asintió y comenzó a andar. Tenia que agacharse para pasar por el pasillo bajo y estrecho que atravesaba el piso inferior, un espacio muy reducido en el que predominaba el olor a suciedad. Por fin abrió una pequeña puerta que daba paso al camarote. Allí había una litera, una silla y un orinal junto a la cama. Un diminuto ventanuco dejaba pasar la luz procedente del puerto que iluminaba el suelo donde se amontonaban los cajones de vino.

-¿Necesita algo?- pregunto Grand.

Riza entro en la habitación. Las sabanas de la cama estaban llenas de manchas, una rata paso corriendo frente a ella hasta refugiarse detrás de un cajón. La idea de pasar ocho días en aquel agujero le resultaba insoportable, pero no tenia otra opción.

- No- murmuro, tragándose el miedo.

-Entonces la dejo sola.

Miro por la ventana. Cientos de personas iban de un lado a otro del muelle y la posibilidad de que Frank fuera una de ellas hacia que estuviera ansiosa por abandonar el puerto.

-Señor Grand, ¿cuanto falta para que zarpemos?

El marinero se detuvo cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Media hora.

Demasiado tiempo. Seria incapaz de descansar hasta que las costas no desaparecieran del horizonte.

-Gracias.

Grand salio de allí con una especie de grañido. Riza se sentó en la cama y se quito el velo. El aire estaba muy cargado pero fue una liberación despojarse del asfixiante encaje. También se quito los guantes, que metió bien doblados en el bolso junto al dinero y algunos poemas. Consideró la idea de leer algunos de ellos pues la poesía siempre ejercía un efecto calmante en su animo, pero el ligero mareo que ya había provocado el movimiento del barco le hizo descartar la idea.

La madera crujía, y en cubierta se oía al capitán dando ordenes a los hombres.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió su imagen reflejada en un pequeño espejo que había colgado de la pared, junto a la cama. Tenia los ojos hundidos y el color ámbar mas apagado que nunca, la piel pálida. Parecía tener muchas mas edad que los veintitrés años que en realidad tenía. ¿Como se había convertido su vida en tan terrible desastre?

Hacia tan solo un año, todo había sido muy diferente. Su padre todavía seguía vivo y ella era el centro de su circulo social. Pero su padre había fallecido súbitamente y Riza había conocido a Frank, que había sido socio de su padre durante años. Frank le había parecido un hombre amable y caballeroso que, en cuanto se había enterado de la muerte de su padre, la había ayudado. Siempre a su lado dispuesto a ayudarla.

Por eso, cuando le comunico que su padre y el habían acordado que ella fuera su esposa, a Riza le pareció natural aceptar la voluntad de su padre fallecido, y mantenía la esperanza de que el cariño que sentía por Frank crecería y algún día llegaría a amarlo.

Ahora sabia que había sido una pobre ingenua.

Durante las primeras semanas de noviazgo, Frank se había empeñado en saber a cada momento a donde estaba, lo cual había sido una sorpresa puesto que, en casa de su padre, Riza había disfrutado de una libertad poco frecuente para la mayoría de las mujeres y se había acostumbrado a entrar y salir a su antojo. Pero, por mucho que le hubieran sorprendido las exigencias de Frank, había jurado ser una buena prometida y luego una buena esposa y eso fue lo que trato de ser. Después había comenzado a poner inconvenientes a las visitas de sus amigos y ella había captado que el comprometerse implicaba cambiar de vida, y aunque no le había hecho mucha gracia, les había pedido a sus amigos que no fueran a verla. Con el tiempo, se había asegurado a si misma, cando no tuviera tanta presión en el trabajo, Fran aflojaría un poco. Pero había ocurrido justo lo contrario, las normas se habían vuelto mas y mas estrictas y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que sus ropas no fueran las adecuadas. Siempre eran demasiado llamativas, demasiado atrevidas. Y sus opiniones no eran propias de una dama.

Con el único fin de mantener la paz, Riza había ido cediendo a todas sus exigencias. Ahora llevaba ropa mas oscura, hablaba cada vez menos y había dejado de leer.

Muy pronto Frank se había asegurado de que no saliera si no era en su compañía. El elegía lo que debía ponerse, lo que tenia que comer o cuando debía dormir. Se había convertido en una prisionera y solo disponía de la costura para ocupar su tiempo.

Hacia dos noches, luego de una fría ceremonia matrimonial, Frank se había puesto como una fiera porque Riza había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con un amigó. La había acusado de tener una aventura y, por mucho que ella había intentado calmarlo, se había enfurecido aun amas. Esa vez la había golpeado.

Por primera ves, había visto al monstruo que se ocultaba tras aquella mascara, al que ella había llevado meses temiendo en silencio pero que se negaba a ver.

Tirada en el gélido suelo, magullada y adolorida, Riza había comenzado a planear la huida.

A la mañana siguiente, Frank se había despedido de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Había pensado en llevarla en su viaje, pero el moretón de su ojo izquierdo le había hecho cambiar de opinión. La próxima vez, le había dicho amenazante, no debía hacerlo enfadar tanto.

Riza se había quedado junto a la ventana e su dormitorio, observando como el se marchaba. En cuanto el coche había desaparecido de su vista, había escapado.

Se dirigió a los muelles para preguntar por algún buque de carga que llevara pasajeros. Para esperar a la marea de la mañana siguiente, no le había quedado más remedio que pasar la noche en la posada del puerto. No tenía más de un día, o dos como máximo, hasta que Frank regresara a casa. Solo un par de días para alejarse de el tanto como pudiera.

Antes de media hora, el Anna St. Clare abandono el puerto. El viaje por el rió fue tranquilo y, con el peso de las horas, Riza se fue relajando. Todo iba a salir bien.

Hacia media tarde, alcanzaron las aguas del océano. A medida que se dirigían hacia el sur y dejaban atrás las costas, las aguas se fueron embraveciendo. Las velas del buque se tensaban con el viento y el mástil crujía como si se quejara.

Los movimientos era demasiado fuertes y cada vez le resultaba mas difícil permanecer entada en la silla del camarote. Por la ventana, se veía como las olas aumentaban y el cielo se oscurecía. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear el cristal. Se estaban adentrando en la tormenta.

Riza nunca había sido una buena navegante, por lo que el continuo vaivén no tardo en provocarle nauseas y finalmente tuvo que vomitar en el orinal. Incapaz de seguir sentada por más tiempo, se acurruco en la cama. Se aflojo la trenza que llevaba enrollada en un moño, cerró los ojos y trato de dormir.

Pero en cuanto le cansancio se apodero de ella, soñó con un monstruo de brillantes ojos rojos que la acechaba entre las sombras. La criatura se movía hacia ella, paso a paso. Se le aceleró el pulso y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. Sabía que si la agarraba moriría.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar sobresaltada. No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero ahora la tormenta los rodeaba como si quisiera arrebatarles la vida.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto, intentando controlar las nauseas.

Oyó unos ruidos en el pasillo. Se echo la manta de la cama sobre los hombres. El cabello le colgaba en la espalda.

- El señor es mi pastor nada me faltara- la voz de Grand se oyó al otro lado.

Con una mano en el estomago, Riza atravesó la habitación haciendo ese y abrió la puerta del camarote. Grand tenía un martillo en una mano y un tosco crucifijo en la otra.

El marinero la miro con nerviosismo y después, a su espalda, ala escalera que subía a cubierta.

-¿Que hace?- pregunto alarmada.

- Estoy clavando una cruz en su puerta para romper la maldición que usted ha traído a este barco.

Riza miro aquellos ojos atemorizados.

-Yo no he traído ninguna maldición- intentó salir, pero el hombre se lo impedía.

-Claro que si. Una de nuestro hombres dijo que encontraríamos la mar en calma todo el viaje y el nunca se equivoca con el tiempo. Usted nos ha traído mala suerte.

-Yo no tengo ningún control sobre el tiempo. Usted esta loco si cree que tengo algo que ver con la tormenta.

La ira se unió al temor que empapaban sus ojos.

-Tal vez haya engañado al capitán, pero a mi desde luego no.

-Quiero hablar con el capitán inmediatamente.

Grand seguía bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo.

-Usted se va a quedar aquí. Todos arriba están muy ocupados bajando los botes salvavidas y no necesitan de su mala suerte.

¿Iban a abandonar el barco dejándola a ella allí?

-Tengo que ver al capitán.

Grand cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

-El no va a ayudarla. Ya tiene bastante con tratar de mantener el barco a flote.

-Apártese de mi camino. No puede obligarme a quedarme aquí. Le he pagado mucho dinero.

-Los muertos no pueden disfrutar del dinero.

-¡Apártese!- grito asustada.

Pero Grand la empujó al interior del camarote y cerro la puerta. Al segundo siguiente, el barco se movió violentamente, tirándola al suelo. Al perder el equilibrio, trato de sujetarse a la silla, pero no consiguió más que caer encima de ella y golpearse la cabeza con uno de los cajones de vino. El dolor no duro mucho más que un instante, después desaprecio todo.

Cando despertó, sintió el viento que soplaba fuera. Y el frió.

Estaba tumbada sobre más de cinco centímetros de agua.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del segundo chap y espero les haya gustado, ya mañana aparece Roy para las que tengas dudas. Agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión:

**Xris, Rizita-chan, Tsuyu y KaRiTo-Chan**, un millón de gracias y ya mañana las respondo como se debe, un beso, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

La lluvia golpeaba el rostro de Roy Mustang mientras remaba hacia el Anna St. Clare, que se encontraba medio hundido.

Su amigo, Maes Hughes estaba frente a el en el bote. Aquel era el primer rescate de veía Hughes, que trataba de guarecerse de la lluvia bajo el impermeable negro. Incluso con el sonido del viento, Roy oía como le castañeaban los dientes melada del frió y el miedo.

-El buque esta demasiado cerca- dijo Maes.

-Si, esta a menos de un kilómetro de la costa.

Roy giro la cara hacia la goleta. El lado derecho del casco estaba tan sumergido en el agua, que las olas se paseaban ya libremente por la proa. Los mástiles estaban rotos y las velas rasgadas ondeaban al viento como espectros.

Maes se agarro bien al bote.

-¿Suelen estar tan cerca los barcos naufragados?

Roy hundió los remos en el agua.

-No. Hemos tenido suerte.

-Suerte- el joven se echo a reír-. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de suerte cuando nos dirigimos a un naufragio en medio del temporal?

-Espera a que tengas que remar toda una milla para alcanzar un barco y el tiempo sea aun peor que hoy- aquel invierno había sido de los peores de la zona. Los vientos del norte habían atrapado a más de un capitán y había provocado más naufragios de lo normal. Las tormentas habían llevado a las playas los cuerpos de docenas de marineros. Roy estaba deseando que llegara la primavera.

La luz del faro iluminaba con fuerza mientas el viento los empujaba mar a dentro. La marea iba a dificultarla la vuelta a la costa mas de lo que había creído, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era ese barco al que tendría que subir en solo unos minutos.

Roy llevaba seis meses trabajando en ese sitio. Lo habían contratado para sustituir temporalmente al viejo farero que había muerto de repente. Después de doce años en la milicia y un despido totalmente inesperado, habría vuelto a casa a visitar a su tía y a su prima.

En aquel momento, Roy no había sabido que hacer con su vida. Había recibido ofertas de diversos estilos pero el simplote no tomaba una decisión.

Aquel empleo temporal le había parecido perfecto durante un tiempo. Hacia dos semanas había recibido una carta en la que le ofrecían el trabajo de manera indefinida. Todavía no había dado una respuesta.

Por diferentes circunstancias de la vida, su mejor amigo Maes también había vuelto al pueblo hacia poco mas de un mes a encontrarse con el y se había ofrecido a ayudarle como aliciente para que Roy se animara a quedarse. Maes pertenecía a una familia del pueblo y a pesar de sus reticencias también estaba familiarizado con lo que ahí ocurría.

-¿Por qué no haría caso el capitán a la bengala que tu le lanzaste?- pregunto, Maes, alzando la voz por encima del ruido del viento.

-Quien sabe- Roy había lanzado varias bengalas nada mas ver el barco, pero el capitán no había alterado el rumbo. Quizás por orgullo o, mas probablemente, porque ya había abandonado el barco. Pronto lo descubrirían.

Solo un minuto después, el bote estaba junto al buque, bajo el letrero donde se leía Anna St. Clare.

-Agarra los remos, Maes. Quédate aquí mientras yo subo a bordo a ver si queda alguien a quine salvar.

El alivio se reflejo en el rostro de Hughes.

-No me importa acompañarte, Roy.

Roy ya tenia bastantes cosas por la que preocuparse sin necesidad de tener que encargarse de su amigo.

-Quédate aquí y procura que el bote no se mueva.

Las olas golpeaban la pequeña embarcación de remos y la fría lluvia seguía cayendo incesante. Maes no protesto más.

Roy se seco el agua del rostro antes de atar el bote al barco.

-¿De verdad tienes que subir a bordo? Parece completamente vació. Ahí no debe de haber mas que fantasmas.

La superstición formaba parte indiscutible de la región como lo hacia el mar y el viento, pero Roy no tenia la paciencia suficiente para hablar de fantasmas y maldiciones. Sabia por experiencia que los problemas solían provocarlos los vivos y no los muertos.

-Aquí no hay ningún fantasma.

Maes miro el buque oscuro.

-¿Y que pasa si los hay y nos están viendo ahora mismo? Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

-Eso es por el frió, Maes- aseguro Roy con una sonrisa-, no por los fantasmas.

Por fin subió al barco. El mástil central se había roto y parte de el había caído al agua.

-¿Puedes ver algo?- grito Maes.

-No. Todavía no. Acércame el farol.

Maes se puso de pie y se estiró cuanto le permitieron las piernas.

Ya con el farol en la mano, Roy maldijo al viento que movía la llama y hacia que la luz titilara. Continúo caminando protegiendo el fuego con su cuerpo. Un rápido vistazo por la cubierta indicaba que Maes tenia razón; todos los botes salvavidas habían desaparecido y parecía no haber ni rastro de hombre alguno. Probablemente los marineros y el capitán habían abandonado la nave nada mas ver que el mástil central se había quebrado.

Sin duda aparecerían en la costa cercana, ya fuera vivos o muertos. Las posibilidades de encontrar algún superviviente a bordo parecían cada vez más remotas.

Pero Roy era muy meticuloso.

Había aprendido que la percepción no siempre obedecía a los hecho, así que registraría el barco hasta estar completamente seguro de que estaba vació.

-Si no he vuelto en diez minutos, márchate- dijo, asomadse por la borda.

-¿A dónde demonios vas?

-A los camarotes.

- Se han llevado los botes, Roy. La tripulación ha abandonado el barco, deja de buscar.

- Echare un vistazo abajo antes de marcharnos- aquella era al tenacidad que lo caracterizaba. La misma que le había valido un consejo de guerra. "Lo que te hizo grande es también lo que te ha perdido", le había dicho el general-. Recuerda, si no he vuelto en diez minutos, márchate.

-No voy a marcharme sin ti.

-Tú y Gracia van a casarse dentro de una semana. Diez minutos, Maes, después empeora a remar.

Justo entonces, se movió el buque empujando a Roy hacia la popa. A punto estuvo de caérsele el farol y tuvo que agarrarse fuerte a la barandilla para no acabar también el en el suelo o, peor aun, en el mar.

Maes lo miraba con el rostro lívido.

-Por favor, Roy, baja de ahí. El barco esta apunto de romperse en dos.

- Diez minutos.

Sin decir nada más, Roy cruzo la cubierta hasta al escalera que conducía al piso de abajo. Cuando llego allí, la lluvia había empapado por completo su ropa, convirtiéndose en una pesada carga.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- grito, asomándose a un angosto pasillo en el que había mas de un metro de agua. El viento seguía soplando afuera-. ¡Hola!- gritó de nuevo.

Nada.

Quizá Maes tuviera razón y allí no quedara nadie vivo.

Se había dado media vuelta para volver a subir la escalera cunado oyó una especie de grito ahogado. Al principio pensó que era le viento. Después se detuvo a escuchar detenidamente. Se oyó de nuevo y esa vez le pareció mas humano… y mas femenino. No tenia ningún sentido que hubiera una mujer a bordo de un buque de carga.

-¡Hola!- repitió una vez más.

Por un momento no hubo más que silencio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- se oyó por fin.

Sin duda era una mujer.

- ¡Si!- respondió el.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Ayúdeme por favor.

-¿Dónde esta?

- En el camarote de la derecha- tenia la voz temblorosa, como si hubiera estado llorando-. Me han encerrado.

Roy levanto el farol y busco algo con lo que romper la puerta. No tardo en encontrar un hacha colgada junto a al escalera. La agarro y fue hacia aquel camarote. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies, amenazando con ceder en cualquier momento.

- Estoy yendo hacia usted.

La mujer empezó a golpear la puerta.

-Dese prisa, esto se esta llenado de agua.

Roy echo a un lado los trozo de madera que encontró a su paso, sentía un hormigueo causado por el frió en los brazos y piernas. Intento girar el pomo de la puerta pero, efectivamente estaba cerrada con llave.

-Por favor, no me deja aquí- la desesperación de aquella mujer empapaba sus palabras.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado sin usted.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

- Aléjese de la puerta- grito Roy-. Voy a romperla con un hacha.

Oyó el sonido del agua al otro lado.

-Y estoy lejos.

Le dolían los hombros solo por el peso de la ropa, por lo que levantar el hacha suponía un esfuerzo casi imposible. El farol que había colgado de la pared seguía alumbrándolo tenuemente, Apretó los dientes, alzo el hacha por encima de su cabeza y, con la pocas fuera que el quedaban, golpeo la puerta. La madera se rompió como si fuera mantequilla, dejándole paso para acceder al camarote.

El agua del pasillo lleno aun más la habitación. Oyó gritar a la mujer, así que dejo a un lado el hacha y fue hacia ella.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del tercer chap y espero les haya gustado, gracias todas las que han leído y las que dejan su opinión, el viernes ya responderé reviews, lo prometo así que:

**Spacekitty04**, **stela**, **Xris** **Rizita-chan**, **tsuyu**, **beautifly92** y **KaRiTo-Chan**, muchas gracias, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

La fuerza del agua hizo que Riza perdiera el equilibrio y la tiro al suelo. La boca y la nariz se le llenaron de agua salada. No había nada de lo que agarrarse. De pronto pensó que, a pesar de todos sus planes de huida, iba a morir allí mismo. Frank habría sonreído anta tal ironía pues siempre le había dicho que, si alguna ves intentaba dejarlo, la mataría.

Unas manos fuertes la agarraron de los brazos y la sacaron del agua. Le ardían los ojos, pero pudo ver la silueta de un hombre alto. Una luz procedente del pasillo le dejo ver unos rasgos bien marcados y unos ojos negros.

No podía dejar de tiritar. Tenia el vestido empapado y el pelo recogido en aquella larga trenza le caía por la espalda como si de una soga se tratase.

-¿Hay alguien mas?- tenia la voz grave.

-No creo. Hace ya horas que oí como bajaban los botes salvavidas. Grite, pero nadie acudió a ayudarme.

De sus labios salio un juramento lleno de furia. Un brusco movimiento del barco la empujo hacia el y , al notar su pecho contra el rostro, sintió una extraña y calida sensación. Por un breve instante, se sintió a salvo.

Sus firmes brazos la agarraron la llevaron hacia la puerta.

-Vamonos de aquí- le ordeno-. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Apenas podía moverse por el peso d la ropa mojada y el agua que ya la cubría hasta la cintura. La lana empapada de la falda le exigía la poca fuerza que tenia para avanzar por el pasillo.

-Muévase o moriremos los dos aquí- le dijo el desconocido cunado estaban a punto de alcanzar la escalera. Le puso la mano en la cintura y la levanto hasta dejarla en el primer peldaño.

Riza alcanzo la cubierta y rompió a toser. La lluvia había amainado. A lo lejos se veía la luz de un faro. Allí estaría a salvo, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

La cubierta estaba completamente inclinada y cada vez se intentaba ponerse en pie, una sacudida la devolvía al suelo.

-No puedo caminar, me pesa mucho le vestido- su voz sonaba tan débil.

- Ya casi hemos llegado- le dijo, agarrándola del codo-. Solo quedan unos metros mas.

Riza se obligo a si misma a ponerse en pie.

-No voy a moriré ahora. He llegado demasiado lejos- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta hasta que el le respondió.

-Los dos hemos llegado demasiado lejos para morir ahora- el desconocido se agacho un poco y la cargo en brazos.

Así la llevo hasta la barandilla. Riza vio un pequeño bote que flotaba junto al buque. El mar estaba negro y muy agitado. Se agarro fuerte ala chaqueta del desconocido.

-¡No se nadar!- grito angustiada.

-Yo si.

- Y al paso por encima de la barandilla hacia el agua.

------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

La sensación de ligereza no duro más que un instante. Antes incluso de poder gritar, Riza aterrizó en el agua. El gélido océano se le metió en la boca y en la nariz. La sangre se le helo en las venas.

Por un momento pensó que no podría volver a tomar aire. Todo sabía a sal. Le ardían los pulmones.

Pataleo en el agua, tratando de llegar a la superficie pero sin saber que haría si lo conseguía porque, aunque pudiera soportar le peso de la ropa que la empujaba hacia el fondo, no sabia nadar.

Entonces una mano fuerte la agarro firmemente del brazo y tiro de ella. Riza se aferro a su salvador, con la seguridad de que, sin el, moriría. Cundo por fin salio a la superficie respiro hondo y rompió a toser. Al notar que su hombro rozaba con algo se dio cuenta de que estaba junto al bote de remos.

- No muevas los remos, Maes- dijo su salvador-. He encontrado a una mujer- la seguridad de su voz la ayudo a relajarse. Por algún motivo supo que estaba a salvo.

Aquel hombre la agarro por la cintura.

- Agarrase al bote. Voy a subirme yo primero para poder subirla a usted.

-No e suelte- le suplicó aterrada.

El desconocido se acerco tanto a ella, que sintió sus labios rozarle la oreja.

-No se asuste. Estará en el bote en un momento.

Le ardía la piel a causa de las gélidas aguas y apenas podía mover los dedos para agarrarse al borde del bote. Sin embargo, al mirar aquello ojos calidos y llenos de confianza, supo que no la abandonaría y que todo saldría bien.

- Dese prisa.

Su salvador subió al bote con facilidad a pesar de que el pequeña embarcación se movía mucho, peor el parecía desenvolverse como si estuviera en tierra firme. Después se asomo por el borde y la agarro de los brazos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella también estaba en la barquita. El frió se le había metido hasta los huesos y no podía parar de tiritar.

-¿Donde la encontraste?- pregunto el otro hombre, dándole una manta al desconocido.

- En los camarotes- la envolvió con la manta pero ella seguía temblando.

El joven la miro como si fuera un espectro.

-Jamás habría imaginado que podría haber una mujer a bordo de ese buque.

El desconocido se sentó detrás de ella, colocando un pie a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus muslos le rozaban los hombros.

- De eso se trata, Maes, de no imaginar.

- Si, amigo.

- Dame otra manta para la dama- dijo al tiempo que agarraba los remos y comenzaba a remar. El bote comenzó a moverse hacia la costa.

-Como tú digas, Mustang respondió el joven con una sonrisa, obedeciendo de inmediato.

"Mustang". Su salvador tenia un nombre después de todo, pensó Riza mientras se arropaba con la segunda manta. Los héroes de los libros solían tener nombres exóticos y memorables.

Se froto lo brazos, sin saber todavía si debía estar agradecida o asustada.

Mustang hundió los remos en el agua. Era increíble que aun le quedaran fuerzas para remar. Lo cierto era que a pesar de todo irradiaba energía, un poder que le daba poder absoluto sobre ella que estaba agotada. Ese hombre acababa de salvarle la vida y aun así había empezado a desconfiar de el. Y todo por culpa de Frank.

Parecía un hombre corriente, peo desde luego no lo era.

Mustang estaba sucio, cubierto de algas y arena. Pero a diferencia de los marineros del barco, no olía a suciedad ni podredumbre. En realidad desprecia un suave olor almizclado que la intrigaba.

Riza cerro los ojos. Dios, estaba tan cansada de tener miedo. Quería recuperar su vida, quería volver a reír. Aunque en aquel momento, lo que mas necesitaba era dejar de tener frió y dormir. Dejándose llevar por el agotamiento, se inclino hacia la izquierda. Su mejilla rozo el muslo de Mustang.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó el.

Aquella voz grave y profunda la sobresalto. Abrió los ojos y se sentó muy recta, de repente se dio cuenta de que acababa de poner la mejilla en su muslo.

-Riza.

- Supongo que también tendrá un apellido.

Riza titubeo unos segundos. Frank no tardaría en regresar a casa y empresaria a buscarla. Además la sola idea de unir el apellido de Frank a su nombre la daba escalofríos.

- Hawkeye-. Me llamo Riza Hawkeye.

-¿De donde es?

No quería hablar, estaba tan cansada que apenas podía pensar. El la miro sin sonreír. La luz del farol iluminaba sus rasgos bien marcados y, por un momento, Riza pensó que poda leer sus pensamientos, adentrase en su alma.

-¿Qué hacia en el Anna St. Clare?

-Tengo familia en la costa- odiaba mentir, pero no podía permitirse confiar en nadie.

- No es habitual que una mujer viaje en un buque de carga.

- Es más barato- y mas discreto.

Su rostro se puso en tensión, como si supiese que le estaba mintiendo.

-Ya.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Riza, seria por el frió. La lluvia había cesado, pero el viento nocturno cortaba como un cuchillo. Estaba deseando escapar de aquel bote y de la mirada escudriñante de Mustang.

- Le estoy muy agradecida, señor.

El se encogió de hombros.

- Es mi trabajo.

- Ha tenido suerte de que Roy estuviera de servicio- intervino Maes, frotándose las manso para calentárselas-. No todos los hombres se adentran en el mar en estas condiciones.

Riza miro al hombre. Debía de tener la misma edad que su amigo, y parecía amistoso. ¿O seria que ella deseaba sentirse segura?

Empezó a tiritar de nuevo y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Mustang apretó las piernas para darle calor. Ella cambio de postura, el contacto de su cuerpo la inquietaba.

- Esta helada. Mis piernas la ayudaran a entrar en calor.

- Estoy bien- aseguró ella.

-Se le esta poniendo la piel morada.

Cerró los puños de manera inconciente, dispuesta a empezar a luchar si era necesario. Ya no volvería a rendirse ni a ceder nunca mas.

-Con las mantas es suficiente.

- Debería dejar el pudor a un lado, señora Hawkeye, al menos hasta que entre en calor. El frió puede quitarle la vida tan fácilmente como el mar.

"Señora Hawkeye".La había llamado señora Hawkeye; no se le había paso por alto la indumentaria de viuda. Estupendo.

Trato de relajarse pues en el fondo sabia que llevaba razón. Moriría si no entraba en calor.

- Tiene razón. Soy… soy una tonta.

- No se preocupe.

Se arropo bien con las mantas y el volvió a apretar las piernas. El calor de su cuerpo la arrullo. Sabia que debería sentirse aliviada, pero no era si. Era demasiado peligroso depender de alguien.

-------------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y espero les hay gustado. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión:

**Xris**, **Rizita-chan**, **beatifly92**, **tsuyu, stela** y **KaRiTo-Chan** muchas gracias, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Hawkeye. Un nombre poco corriente para una mujer que era cualquier cosa excepto común.

El cuerpo de aquella mujer parecía tan frágil entre las piernas de Roy. Parte de su cabello se había escapado de la trenza y ondeaba libre sobre su espalda. Seguramente cuando estuviera seco brillaría como el oro y seria suave como el plumón. Su rostro de rasgos delicados tenia una palidez fantasmal, pero con un poco de calor y un par de buenas comidas, recuperaría una belleza sin duda deslumbrante.

Al apretarla contra su cuerpo, podía sentir la curva de sus pechos. Había vuelto a apoyar la cara en su pierna. Se estaba quedando dormida. Lo cual no era nada bueno.

-¿Dónde esta su esposo?- le pregunto, empeñado en hacerla hablar.

Ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada. La confusión y el miedo se reflejaron en aquella mirada ámbar y profunda que enseguida se dirigió hacia otro lado.

-Murió.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-No mucho.

Aquello no debía haber tenido la menor importancia para el. Debería darle lo mismo si estaba viuda o casada.

Pero no era así.

Espero a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo su silencio era revelador. Roy frunció el ceño. Ahora no era ale frió lo que había hecho palidecer aun mas su rostro.

Riza Hawkeye ocultaba algo.

------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

La marea era más brutal de lo que había pensado Roy. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Maes cuando le ordeno tomar los remos. Su amigo se sentó junto a el y juntos remaron hacia la costa. En varias ocasiones, Riza tuvo la sensación de que ambos estaba preocupados.

Sin embargo, quince minutos mas tarde, el fondo del bote tocó la arena de la playa. La lluvia parecía haber cesado definitivamente y los fuertes vientos habían borrado las nubes del cielo. La luna brillaba ahora iluminando las dunas.

Riza seguía helada.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto, liberándose de las piernas de Mustang.

- Eso no importa ahora- respondió el, luego se puso de pie-. Quédese aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Abandono el bote de un salto e, inmediatamente, ella echo de menos el calor d su cuerpo. Maes y el tiraron de la barquita hasta que estuvo completamente sobre la arena seca.

Seguramente aturdida por el frió, Riza no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada de que el siguiera pareciendo tan ágil después de tan agotador rescate. La tenacidad de aquel hombre era algo sobrehumano.

Echo un vistazo a la playa que se extendía a derecha e izquierda del bote y continuaba hasta el horizonte. En los kilómetros que abarcaba su vista no se divisaba ni un alma. Cientos de kilómetros la separaban de Frank, pero tenia miedo de que no fuera suficientes.

El nudo que tenia en el estomago le advertía que tendría que marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Cerro los ojos y trato de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

- Yo me encargo del bote, Roy- se ofreció Maes-. Y del resto del turno de noche.

- Gracias- respondió Mustang, yendo hacia ella-. ¿Nos vamos, señora Hawkeye?

Riza se levantó de manera automática y agarro la mano que el le tendía. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, sintió que iba a derrumbarse. Le temblaban las piernas bajo el peso de las faldas empapadas y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Unas mansos fuertes la agarraron de los hombros.

- Ya la tengo- dijo, sacándola del bote.

Se apoyo en el. Solo necesitaba descansar un momento y recuperar el aliento.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que marcharme. ¿Hay cerca alguna ciudad donde pueda comprar ropa?

Una triste sonrisa asomo a los labios de Mustang.

- En su estado no puede ir a ninguna parte.

Todo giraba a su alrededor y tenia el estomago revuelto.

- Tengo que marcharme.

-Déjeme ayudarla- le susurró al oído.

Dios, no era más que una criatura lastimosa. Levanto la mirada hacia el, arrancándole una sonrisa. Era conciente de que también Maes la miraba.

- Tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el.

-Al sur.

Su mirada se volvió mas seria.

-¿Alguien la espera?

"Alguien me busca"

-No.

-Entonces pase la noche tranquila. Esta usted helada. En mi casa tengo una cama donde podrá descansar y entrar en calor. Podrá marcharse mañana.

La oferta era tentadora. La idea de cobijarse bajo las mantas y dormir tranquila la sedujo unos instantes, pero enseguida volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que un retraso así podría costarle la vida.

- Tengo que irme.

Roy aflojo los brazos, señal inequívoca de que no iba a discutir con ella.

Riza fue tambaleándose unos metros por la arena, lo cual era un dolor añadido al tremendo esfuerzo que suponía simplemente mantenerse en pie. El corazón le latía como si fuese a escapársele del pecho y había comenzado a sudar mucho. La cabeza volvía a darle vueltas; con una terrible sensación de humillación, se dio cuenta de que iba a vomitar delante de aquel hombre. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y vomito bilis.

Mustang se arrodilló a su lado. Le aparto el cabello de la cara y se lo sujeto pacientemente hasta que terminaron los espasmos.

-¿Mejor?

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada hacia el.

-Si.

-Señora Hawkeye, no puede ir a ningún sitio en mitad de la noche. Tendrá que esperar a que se haga de día. Vamos a casa- y diciendo eso, la levanto en brazos y la llevo por encima de las dunas.

Esa vez, Riza no protestó. Tenia tanto frió, que no podía pensar. Entre sus brazos, rodeada de aquel aroma a almizcle, se sentía protegida y a salvo.

Se marcharía al día siguiente.

Por el momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en dormir.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Roy estaba perdiendo a Riza.

La mujer a la que tanto le había costado salvar se había sumido en un sueño cada vez mas profundo provocado no por el cansancio sino por la hipotermia que le estaba arrancando la vida.

No pesaba mas que un saco de plumas. Su respiración era rápida e irregular.

-Maes, tengo que llevarla adentro- le dijo a su amigo-. Este frió la esta matando.

-¡Dios!- exclamo alarmado-. Has lo que tengas que hacer.

- Ponte ropa seca y come algo antes de hacer la guardia. Gracia me matara si te enfermas.

El joven tenía la espalda encorvada por la fatiga.

- Supongo que serias el principal culpable, pero yo tampoco me libraría tan fácil.

Roy continuo caminando por las dunas. Hasta la pequeña casa de tejado de tejas rojas. Abrió la puerta con el pie. El lugar estaba oscuro y muy frió. Conocía tan bien las diferentes estancias, que no necesitaba luz para moverse en el interior. A la derecha se encontraba el salón, abarrotado de cajas en las que todavía tenía todas sus pertenencias, que no se había dado el tiempo e colocar. Después había una enorme cocina, allí había cocinado un par de veces, pero, al igual que el salón, era un espacio todavía sin vida. Tras las largas horas de trabajo, estaba demasiado cansado para sentarse a leer y mucho menos para cocinar. Ahora que Maes iba a ayudarlo, tendría mas tiempo libre y podría organizar mejor su vida.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación del fondo. Lo que Riza necesitaba era un año caliente que le calentara los huesos, pero tardaría mas de una hora en calentar el agua necesaria. La miro ala cara, sus labios habían adquirido un tono morado oscuro.

Hipotermia.

Siguió caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

Ella gimió suavemente. Tenía las manos cerradas y los dedos bien apretados. Parecía tan frágil como un suspiro, pero tenia un espíritu de lucha admirable. La cabeza descansaba en el huevo de su hombro. Podía sentir su respiración en el cuello.

La dejo sobre la cama con delicadeza y ella se acurruco de inmediato, apretado bien las rodillas contra el pecho y sin soltar la manta ni un momento.

Encendió una vela que ilumino levemente la habitación; la enorme cama, el ropero, el baúl y la chimenea. Se quito la chaqueta a toda prisa y se fijo en las ropas empapadas de Riza, que se quejo cuando le arranco la manta de las manos.

- Voy a hacerte entrar en calor.

La desvistió tan rápido como pudo. Por mucho que lo intentara, no pudo evitar reparar en la suavidad de su piel o en la firmeza de sus pechos. La tapo con el grueso cubrecama y se concentro en encender un buen fuego. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las llamas caldeaban la habitación.

Sin embrago la respiración de Riza era cada vez mas pesada y no dejaba de temblar bajo el cubrecama. Roy abrió le baúl que había al pie del lecho y saco otra manta que le echo encima con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a recuperar las temperatura normal. La arropo bien, ajustando las mantas a su esbelta figura.

- Tengo tanto frió- susurró ella cambiando de postura.

Le toco la frente. Estaba fría como el hielo.

Se sentó el pie de la cama y le saco los opies, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas. Se los froto bien con las manos hasta que consiguió que estuvieran templados. Tardaría horas en hacerla entrar en calor con las mantas.

Solo había una alternativa. Se quito toda la ropa y se metió en la cama junto a ella. Se apretó junto a su cuerpo desnudo y frió y la arropo bien antes de rodearla con los brazos.

No iba a permitir que muriera sin hacer nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Roy se despertó sobresaltado.

Aun medio dormido, pensó que todavía era un coronel de la milicia condecorado la mando de un grupo de jóvenes y destinado a alcanzar un rango mas alto.

Por mucho que deseara estar otra vez allí, el sentido común le decía que no era posible. Muy lejos habían quedado ya todo eso. ¿Pero cuando se había quedado dormido? Nunca dormía toda la noche de un tirón cuando estaba en la milicia.

Se incorporo de la cama y se paso la mano por el pelo. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana que había junto a la cama. Afuera, el viento golpeaba incesantemente los postigos. Poco a poco se le fue aclarando la mente. No estaba en el cuartel, sino en la casa de l faro.

Se recostó sobre los almohadones y miro las ascuas que había dejado el fuego en la chimenea.

Su cerebro reacciono por fin. El Anna St. Clare había naufragado. Ahora lo recordaba todo.

Miro a la mujer que dormía a su lado, acurrucada y desnuda bajo las sabanas, el cabello le caía sobre la espalda.

Riza.

Las toscas mantas cubrían su cuerpo esbelto y moldeaban la suave curva de las caderas. Tenia un bonito perfil y su piel era del color de la porcelana. Su cabello, ya completamente seco, relucía a la luz de la mañana. Roy agarro un mecho ente los dedos. Era como la seda.

Ella se movió, estirando las piernas de manera que, por debajo de la mantas, asomaron los dedos de los pies, peo en cuanto sintió el frió de la habitación, los volvo al interior y los froto con los de el, en busca de calor.

Fue un movimiento totalmente nocente, pero a la vez denotaba una intimidad que inquieto a Roy. Aquel era el momento perfecto que cualquier marido compartiría con su esposa antes de comenzar el día.

Ella se acurrucó contra el, lo cual le hizo ponerse en tensión. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había estado con una mujer , y ahora era perfectamente conciente de ello.

Sin duda alguna, si Riza fuera suya, la habría despertado con mil besos para llenarse de ella. Sin embargo permaneció muy quieto, avergonzado de sus pensamientos. No quería despertarla; sabia que necesitaba dormir y, para que negarlo, le gustaba estar junto a ella. Le gustaba demasiado.

Trato de concentrarse en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana.. No tenia el menor derecho de sentir aquel deseo que se estaba apoderando de el. Según le había dicho, su marido había muerto, pero quizás tuviera hijos y toda una vida esperándola a su regreso.

La suerte la había llevado hasta esas costas, peo no hadaría en marcharse. Aquel no era su sitio.

Pensó en todo el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer ese día: desenrollar las redes, subir en aceite por los más de cien escalones que condiciona a o alto del faro, limpiar las lentes… Cundo se dio cuenta de que eso tampoco conseguía aliviar su tensión, peso en la gélidas aguas de la noche anterior y deseo poder sumergirse en ella en ese mismo instante.

Riza cambio de postura y murmuro algo en sueños. Ahora podía verle el otro lado de la cara, donde tenia un enorme moretón que estropeaba su piel inmaculada. La noche anterior ni siquiera lo había visto en la oscuridad.

Algo parecido a la ira necio dentro de el. ¿Se lo habrían hecho los marineros?

El recelo sustituyo de pronto al deseo. Una mujer de buena familia, herida, viajando sola en un barco tripulado por toscos marineros. Todo lo relacionado con Riza Hawkeye era demasiado ilógico y misterioso.

Lo mejor para ambos seria que el se levantara y la dejara descansar tranquila. Cuando despertara, seguramente se sentiría confusa y aturdida a causa de todo lo sucedido.

Ya hablaría con ella para averiguar de donde era.

-¡Roy!- la voz de su tía Pinako retumbo en la casa. Pinako lo había criado después de que sus padres murieran ahogados en el mar cuando el tenia seis años. Siempre que se corría la voz de que había habido un naufragio, acudía a visitarlo.

Conciente de la imagen que daban los dos en la cama desnudos, Roy se levanto de un salto y fue hacia el vestidor, tropezando con los montones de ropa todavía mojada que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior.

-Tía, voy a ver a Maes, a ver si esta bien- se oyó también la voz de su prima, Gracia.

-Pero antes saluda a tu primo. ¡Roy! ¿Estas en casa? Somos nosotras- anuncio un poco más alto.

Roy saco unos pantalones secos del ropero y se los puso a toda prisa. No podían haber sido mas oportunas.

- Ahora mismo salgo.

Mientras luchaba con los botones, Riza se despertó sobresaltada y se incorpora en la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de miedo. Se fijo en el, todavía medio desnudo.

Antes de que pudiera explicarle la situación, ella e levanto del la cama enrollada en la sabana, se efugio en un rincón de la habitación y se puso a gritar.

Aquel alarido debió de sentirse en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, por lo que sin duda también Pinako y Gracia pudieron oírlo. Dios.

- Riza, ¿se acuerda de mi?- le pregunto, acercándose a ella muy despacio.

Ella lo miro aterrada, asiéndose a la sabana como si eso fuera a protegerla de algún peligro. Negó con la cabeza e intento dar un paso atrás, peo choco contra la pared.

-¡Roy!- grito Pinako de nuevo-. ¿Que demonios ocurre? Hemos oído un grito.

Se acerco un poco mas a Riza, como si estuviera haciéndolo a un caballo asustadizo.

- No se asuste. Esta salvo- No voy a hacerle ningún daño.

Pero ella siguió apretada contra la pared.

Roy retiro la mano. Era evidente que fuera quien fuera el que la había golpeado, la había dejado marcada en lago más que un moretón.

-Yo la rescate. ¿Recuerda? Su barco, el Anna St. Clare se hundió.

Riza se llevo la mano al cabello.

-Recuerdo el agua fría- su voz era poco mas que un susurro.

-Si, estaba muy fría. Cuando la traje aquí, estaba congelada. Esto- dijo señalando la habitación-… es la casa que esta junto al faro… Mi casa. Yo trabajo en el faro.

El rubor de las mejillas acentuaba el ámbar de sus ojos. Aquel rostro evocaba en su mente imágenes d sirenas y ninfas marinas que atraían a los marineros hacia aguas desconocidas y peligrosas. Seguía recordando la suavidad de su piel rozándole el cuerpo.

Alguien golpeo la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Roy!

Dios. Roy fue hacia la puerta.

-Solo un minuto.

Riza bajo la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo.

-Estoy desnuda.

- Su ropa estaba empapada y tenía hipotermia. Le quite el vestido para que entrara en calor. Incluso con las mantas y el fuego de la chimenea, seguía helada; por eso la desvestí y me metí en la cama con usted. Para darle calor.

Lo observo con evidente desconfianza.

-Escuche, su ropa sigue ahí empapada junto a la mía.

- Roy Mustang- dijo Pinako la otro lado de la puerta-. Tu prima y yo vamos a entrar ¡ahora mismo!- el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar.

-¡Solo un momento!- grito Roy, empujando la puerta.

La mirada de Riza parecía la de un animal enjaulado.

-¿Quien es?

- Mi tía y mi prima. Son buenas mujeres. Algo entrometidas, pero buenas.

La puerta se abrió solo una rendija que el cerro de inmediato.

-No queremos molestar, Roy, pero hemos oído un grito- explico Gracia.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece que no va a haber manera de impedir que entren.

Riza tiro fuerte de la sabana para taparse lo máximo posible.

-¡Necesito ponerme algo!

-¿No tendrás a esa Psiren ahí dentro?- pregunto Pinako-. Te tiene echado el ojo desde hace meses y tu no haces nada por desilusionarla.

-Psiren no esta en el pueblo, tía. Tuvo que acompañar a su madre de viaje- intervino Gracia-. Seguro que es Layla la que esta ahí dentro.

Estupendo, su tía y su prima estaban tranquilamente discutiendo de sus intimidades. El día no hacia más que mejorar.

Roy respiró hondo antes de resignarse a abrir la puerta.

Pinako y Gracia irrumpieron el la habitación y Riza trato de girar la cara para poder ocultar el moretón tras el cabello. Se avergonzaba de aquella marca.

Ambas mujeres la miaron estupefactas. Ambas vestían de forma sencilla. Pinako era anciana y bastante baja; Gracia tenía un cuerpo esbelto y un rostro agradable que parecía apunto de ponerse a reír.

-Conozco a todas las mujeres de la zona y se que a esta no la he visto nunca- dijo Pinako.

En situaciones normales, Pinako le habría ofrecido a Roy una de las magdalenas que llevaba en la cesta nada mas verlo pues, a su juicio, su sobrino nunca comía lo suficiente. Sin embargo, ahora agarraba la cesta con tanta fuerza que tenia los nudillos blancos.

- No llegan en buen momento- dijo el con mas brusquedad de la que pretendía.

- No me refunfuñes, Roy Mustang-lo regaño Pinako-. ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

-No es lo que piensas- respondió mas suavemente.

Sus miradas fueron de Riza a el y luego otra vez a Riza. La expresión de sus rostros parecía retarlo a ofrecer una explicaron convincente.

- Comprendo que un hombre solo tenga… bueno, sus necesidades, pero traer aquí a una mujer no es muy discreto, Roy.

Roy trato de tener un poco de paciencia. Lo ultimo que deseaba en aquel momento era hablar de sus "necesidades" con su tía.

-Te equivocas, Pinako.

-¿Que diría la gente del pueblo?- pregunto Gracia.

-Me importa un bledo lo que piensen.

- Cuida tu leguaje, Roy. Te recuerdo que sigues a cargo de este lugar. Y puedes estar seguro de que te verías en muchas dificultades si creas un escándalo.

- Ya me he enfrentado a otros escándalos- replico con gravedad.

El rostro de su tía se suavizó ligeramente.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Un año no era tanto tiempo.

Conciente de la presencia de Riza, Roy tato de desviar el tema de conversación. Ni en sus mejores momentos s le gustaba hablar del pasado. Así que respiro hondo antes de hablar.

-Riza, le presento a mi tía Pinako y a mi prima Gracia- odiaba que su tía tuviera el poder de hacerlo sentir como un colegial. Y lo pero era que ni siquiera había hecho algo malo-. Ella es la señora Riza Hawkeye. Estaba en el barco naufragado.

--------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y aun estoy llena de trabajo en la universidad, el estrés me esta matando, así que espero me perdonen por no contestar aun reviews pero en cuanto tenga tiempo lo haré. Gracias por el apoyo a todas.

**Spacekitty04, Xris, Rizita-chan, beautifly92, Tenshi of Valhalla, tsuyu y KaRiTo-Chan.**Muchas gracias por le apoyo, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**:

-¿En el que naufrago anoche?- pregunto Gracia-. Dios mió, ¿estaba usted en el Anna. St. Clare?

Riza levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Si.

Pinako frunció el ceño al ver el ojo amoratado de Riza.

-Roy, ¿Cómo se ha hecho esa herida?

- En el barco- respondió el de inmediato-. Se dio contra una puerta.

Miro a Riza. La inteligencia se reflejaba en el ámbar de sus ojos. A juzgar por el color de la herida, hacia ya varios días del golpe que se la había ocasionado. Sin duda se la había hecho antes de subir al buque.

Parecía que Pinako no se creía nada.

-Por lo que he oído se trataba de un buque de carga. ¿Que iba a hacer una mujer en una embarcación como esa?

Riza se apoyo en la pared.

- Me dirigía hacia el sur.

Roy quería saber mas, pero por el momento, no le haría mas preguntas. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse y, por mucho que deseara levantarla n brazos y llevarla de vuelta a la cama, no quería que volviese a gritar.

-No creo que eso sea de nuestra incumbencia- añadió el.

Pinako puso los brazos en jarra.

-Pues yo creo que tienes derecho a saber a quién metes en tu casa.

Roy le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación.

-Ahora no esta para contestar preguntas.

Su tía se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir presionándola.

- Esta bien, estaba en el barco naufragado, los motivos que tuviera para estar allí o por que tiene un moretón en el ojo no es asunto nuestro. Pero eso no explica que hacia desnuda en tu cama.

El estiro bien los hombros. Si cualquiera le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, lo habría echado de su casa de una patada, pero Pinako no era cualquiera.

-Llegamos a tierra pasada la media noche- dijo por fin.

-¿Estaba Maes contigo?- pregunto Gracia.

- Si y la verdad es que hizo muy buen trabajo. Ahora esta en el faro.

Gracia sonrió.

- Tía, quiero ir a verlo.

- Espero- ordeno Pinako tajantemente-. ¿Y que ocurrió después Roy?

-La temperatura era demasiado baja para hacerla ir al pueblo- continuo explicando-. Si no, la habría llevado a la posada como hago siempre con los supervivientes.

- Abróchate bien el pantalón- le dijo su prima-. Los botones están mal.

Roy bajo la mirada. Se había vestido tan deprisa, que se había dejado los botones sin abrochar.

- Estaba helada y a punto de morir de hipotermia. Tuve que meterme en la cama con ella para calentarla.

Pinako enarco una ceja.

Gracia se encogió de hombros.

- Ya has oído, tía. Estaba helada.

Pinako miro a su sobrina que tendría que tener una edad similar a la de Riza.

- Escucha, no tienes por que preocuparte- aseguro Roy-. El honor de esta dama sigue intacto.

Su tía cruzo los brazos, señal inequívoca de que aquella respuesta no era suficiente.

- Me gustaría hablar un momento con la señora.

-Pinako- dijo el respirando hondo-, ¿no podría espera?

-¿Cundo tiene pensado marcharse?- le pregunto a Riza, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su sobrino.

- Pinako, las preguntas pueden esperar- le puso las manos en los hombros con la intención de hacerla girar hacia la puerta, peor no consiguió moverla.

- Si eres listo, informaras del naufragio y te olvidaras de Riza Hawkeye. Le has salvado la vida, ya has cumplido con tu obligación.

Riza agarro la sabana con fuerza.

- Tiene razón. Debería marcharme.

Roy la miro, parecía más pálida.

- Quédate donde estas.

- Tía, estas hablando con Roy- intervino Gracia-. Sabes que jamás deja algo a medias.

-Bueno, pues me parece de que ya es hora de que aprenda- replico Pinako.

Su prima tenía razón. Tenía que resolver muchas dudas antes de dejar marchar a Riza. Sabia que tenia que dejar que se fuera, pero también sabia que no lo haría.

- Va a quedarse aquí hasta que este lo bastante fuerte para viajar.

- Entonces se viene a mi casa- ordeno Pinako-. Yo cuidare de ella.

-Lo peor que podría hacer en este momento es recorrer casi dos kilómetros con el frió que hace- argumento Roy-. Apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

- No esta bien- insistió Pinako.

- Es lo mas practico.

Gracia paso al lado de ambos y le tendió la mano a Riza.

-Roy cuidara muy bien de usted, pero si necesita cualquier cosa, tía Pinako y yo la ayudaremos.

Riza aflojo la sabana lentamente con una mano y aceptó la de la muchacha.

- Gracias.

Pinako no tardo en protestar.

- Gracia, eres tan bondadosa como tu primo.

Gracia se echo a reír.

- No se ofenda por las palabras de mi tía, señora Hawkeye. Parece muy dura pero no lo es.

- Es prudente- respondió Riza-. Yo haría lo mismo si me encontrara en su situación- Roy se fijo en que ya hablaba con más tranquilidad.

Pinako dejo de fruncir el ceño.

-Parece que es usted la única que tiene un poco de sentido común- esa vez, observo a Riza detenidamente. Se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en la frente-. Madre mía, esta usted ardiendo. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Riza asintió lentamente, como si le supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

- No es más que cansancio.

- Anoche estaba fría como el hielo- dijo Roy con repentina preocupación.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió ponerle mas mantas?- pregunto Pinako con tono de desaprobación.

- Eso fue lo primero que intente- respondió el apretando los dientes.

- Roy tiene razón- continúo hablando su tía, dirigiéndose a Riza de nuevo-. Debe quedarse en cama. No pierda más energía. No queremos que el frió le afecte a los pulmones.

Riza dio un paso hacia la cama, pero las fuerzas no le duraron lo suficiente y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque Roy la tomo en brazos. La llevo a la cama y la arropo bien.

Aliviada de volver a la comodidad del lecho, Riza cerro los ojos. El cabello rubio quedo extendido sobre los almohadones. Parecía agotada.

- Solo necesito descansar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el agua, Roy?- pregunto Pinako con sincero interés.

-Unos treinta minutos desde que yo la encontré, pero antes de eso no lo se.

- Horas- dijo Riza-. Perdí la cuenta.

-Roy, me preocupa su aspecto.

Había luchado mucho para salvarla, no iba a perderla ahora por culpa de una fiebre.

-Tengo te de Yaupon.

-Eso ayudara a bajarle la temperatura- asintió su tía-. Hazlo bien fuerte y que no se levante de la cama. Si mañana por la mañana no ha mejorado, llamaremos al doctor.

Riza abrió los ojos de par en par al oír aquello.

-¡No¡ No creo que sea necesario llamar a ningún medico. Solo necesito descansar un poco.

Aquella reacción no sorprendió a Roy. Una mujer en un buque de carga. Un ojo morado.

-El doctor es un buen hombre, Riza, no tiene por que sentir ningún miedo. Y es muy discreto.

-No tengo miedo-aseguro levantando bien la barbilla-. Es solo que no hace falta, enseguida estaré bien. De hecho, si me dan mi vestido…

Roy no estaba muy convencido y, a juzgar por la cara de Pinako, ella tampoco. Con un débil empujón, volvió a recostarla e la cama.

-Su vestido esta empapado en el suelo y usted no va a moverse de aquí.

Sin hacer el menor caso Riza volvió a incorporarse.

-En ese caso, quizás podría pedirles un vestido a ustedes, señoras. Podría cambiárselo por el mió; una vez seco verán que es de muy buena calidad.

-Cuando este bien, estaré encantada de conseguirle un vestido, pero por el momento, haga caso a mi sobrino, querida- le ordeno Pinako-. Su salud podría empeorar y entonces si tendría un grave problema.

Pero Riza insistió en bajar las piernas de la cama. En esa posición tuvo que detenerse, evidentemente mareada. Su cerebro deseaba algo que su cuerpo no podía darle.

Aquella mujer era muy testaruda, pensó Roy.

Empezaba a inclinarse hacia delante cuando el la agarro por los hombros y la devolvió a la posición horizontal. Estaba ardiendo.

- De verdad tengo que marcharme- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Estaba débil como un pajarillo caído del nido.

-Solo un loco a un fugitivo trataría de huir en su estado- le dijo Roy serenamente-. Así que dígame cual de las dos cosas es usted.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy, muchas gracias a las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión:

**Spacekitty04, Rizita-chan, beautifly92, Tenshi of Valhalla, tsuyu y KaRiTo-Chan**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

-No soy ninguna fugitiva-aseguro Riza al tiempo que sentía que el color se le iba del rostro. Se dejo caer sobre los almohadones-. Pero… no quiero ser una molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia- respondió Pinako bruscamente.

Gracia asintió a tal declaración.

-Nos encanta que haya gente nueva por aquí. Esto esta bastante aislado.

Roy seguía en silencio. El pelo moreno y desordenado por la mala noche. Tenía la mirada clavada en ella, como si tratara de despojarla de todas sus murallas defensivas y llegar hasta el fondo de su alma. Aquel tipo era una especie de cazador al que no parecía escapársele nada.

Tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que me mimen tanto- dijo ella, tratando de darla fuerza a sus palabras.

-Pues hágase a la idea de que no va a moverse de ahí hasta que sus mejillas dejen de estar sonrojadas- concluyo Pinako.

-Y la fiebre haya desaparecido- añadió Gracia- Lo que necesita es te de Yaupon y descansar.

-Gracia, vamos al pueblo a comprar un poco mas de te y algunas hiervas- dijo Pinako-. Volveremos dentro de una hora.

Podría haber protestado, pero sabía que nadie la escucharía. Y lo cierto es que sabia que tenían razón; estaba demasiado enferma para viajar.

Roy le dio las gracias a su tía y a su prima antes de acompañarlas hasta la puerta. Ella escucho el eco de sus pasos firmes, tenerlo cerca la hacia sentirse segura. Al volver fue directo al hogar, donde reviso las ascuas que quedaban hasta convertirlas en nuevas llamas, que alimento con otro tronco.

A través de la fina camisa, podía ver como se estiraba sus músculos. La noche anterior había podido comprobar su fuerza cuando la había llevado en brazos. Se había sentido tan exhausta que se había derretido contra su pecho, y se había sentido tan protegida.

-A Pinako le preocupe que su presencia ocasione algún problema- le dijo entonces.

-Lo se- dijo ella después de humedecerse los labios.

- El Anna St. Clare es famoso por su violenta tripulación. No es lugar para una dama.

Ahora eran los músculos de Riza los que se estiraban por la tensión.

- Como ya le dije, era practico.

Roy dejo el atizador en su lugar y se puso de pie muy despacio. Se volvio hacia ella.

-¿La busca la ley?

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho.

-No.

La miraba tan fijamente, que le empezaron a arder las mejillas- Dios, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Entonces, si le mandara un telegrama a todos los puestos donde estuvo el Anna St. Clare estos últimos meses ¿no sabrían nada de usted?

Riza se incorporo con tal velocidad que se le cayó la sabana. El frió aire de la mañana la golpeo de pronto.

-¡No haga eso!

Roy bajo la mirada mientras ella volvía a cubrirse.

-Usted se apellida Hawkeye.

Lo hacia antes de casarse con Frank, se recordó Riza con pesar.

- Hawkeye. No es un apellido muy común por estos lugares.

Lo que el quería decir era que no se trababa de un nombre corriente. Seguramente no pasaría inadvertida entre las personas.

- Riza Hawkeye- repitió Mustang.

Le latían Ali sienes y lo único que querría hacer era sumergirse en las sabanas.

-Si.

-¿De donde es usted?

¿No había contestado ya a esa pregunta la noche anterior? Iba a estropearlo todo si no tenia mucho cuidado. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para recordar después las mentiras que dijera.

-De un pueblo muy pequeño. No creo que haya oído hablar de el.

Roy enarco una ceja.

- Veamos.

Una caballero habría entendido la sutil indirecta y habría cambiado de tema.

-¿No podríamos hablar de esto en toro momento? Estoy muy cansada- añadió, dejando caer los hombros.

Se acerco a ella en dos zancadas y la recostó suavemente.

-Si, ahora necesita descansar. Ya hablaremos mas tarde.

Su amabilidad no la engañaba; Frank también podía comportarse con mucha amabilidad. La amabilidad podía ser el cebo perfecto. Se dejo arropar porque lo cierto era que, a pesar de la fiebre, le hacia bien sentir el calor de las mantas.

- Riza, se comprota como si tuviera mucho que esconder.

Se humedeció los labios. ¿Por qué no la dejaría en paz?

-Le prometo que no me buscan las autoridades.

Después de dejarla bien arropada, le retiro el pelo de la cara suavemente. Su aromo masculino la envolvió y , por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y solo pudo apreciar su presencia… y los latidos de su corazón.

-La creo.

Riza pensó que así debía ser la caricia de un amante: tierna, suave, amable. Aquel hombre, pensó en silencio, era increíblemente generoso.

Aquel hombre la hacia soñar con ternura y caricias… cosas que había dado por perdida nada mas saber que se casaría con un monstruo. Ojala no hubiera conocido nunca a Frank.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-No se preocupe por mí. Estaré bien.

El también la miro fijamente. Una vez mas, trataba de adentrase en su alma.

-Si no la busca la ley, supongo que huye de alguien. La pregunta es, ¿de quien?

Riza sintió un escalofrió de temor.

-No se meta en mis asuntos, señor Mustang.

-Me encantaría hacerle caso- dijo, metiéndose las manso en los bolsillos-.Pero no puedo- añadió antes de salir de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

No podía dejar de pensar en Riza.

Paso la siguiente media hora hirviendo el te de Yaupon para ella.

Riza Hawkeye tena muchos secretos y Roy sabia que lo mas inteligente seria dejarla tranquila con sus problemas, puesto que no eran asunto suyo. Y los días de luchar denodadamente por los demás habían quedado atrás.

Sin embrago, se había legrado al comprobar que las hojas secas ya había convertido el agua en te. Volver a la habitación a llevarle el te era una excusa para verla. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella. Así que llevo la tetera al dormitorio sabiendo que la infusión haría que le bajara la fiebre y le daría oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Pero para su desilusión, se había quedado dormida acurrucada de lado, con ambos puños cerrados como s fuera a ponerse a pelear si alguien la despertaba de golpe.

Peligro. Aquella mujer era peligrosa.

Una vez dejo la tasa sobre la mesilla, no pudo evitar detenerse a observar la curca que formaban sus pechos. Tenía una figura muy bonita, pero era mucho más que eso. En aquellos ojos ámbar se adivinaba la inteligencia de la mujer que los poseía. Y era fuerte además. Había que tener muchas gallas para subirse a bordo de un buque como el Anna St. Clare y ser muy valiente para no derrumbarse cuando había empezado a hundirse.

Riza farfullo algo en sueños y se dio media vuelta, dejando ver de nuevo aquel terrible moretón. Alguien la había golpeado con el puño y las marcas que tenia e los brazos sin duda había sido provocadas por unas manso que la habían agarrado con fuerza.

Se dirigió la ropero con rabia. Del segundo cajón un jersey limpio, pues el de la noche anterior seguía húmedo y olía a algas. Como todo lo que Roy poseía en aquel lugar, aquella prenda era sencilla y practica: nada que no fuera funcional tenia cabida en su vida.

Cuando acababa de meter el cabeza por el cuello del suéter, oyó la voz de Riza y le molesto que eso le provocara un escalofrió.

- Se que es lo que tengo que hacer.

- He traído te- dijo el, sin darse la vuelta,

-Lo se.

Por fin termino de ponerse el jersey y se dio media vuelta. Riza seguía acurrucada y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba hablando en sueños.

Todos los músculos de su rostro estaban en tensión y de pronto empezó a patalear debajo de las sabias.

-¡Frank no!- chillo angustiada.

Roy se acerco ala cama y se sentó al borde. Le puso la mano en el hombro y, al notar el contacto, ella se defendió dándole un puñetazo que lo alcanzo en el pecho. Para ser una mujer de contextura tan frágil, tenía un buen golpe.

- Riza, despierta- intento sacarla de la pesadilla.

La agarro de las muñecas. Pensó que estaba aun mas caliente que antes, pero seguía luchado con fuerza. Tenía el pulso acelerado.

Una reacciona si no podía ser provocada por otra cosa que no fuera el miedo.

-Riza, tranquila. Soy Roy. Frank no esta aquí- repitió Roy-. Esta a salvo.

Volvió a relajarse y las arrugas de su rostro fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Verla tan alterada lo ponía furioso. ¿Qué demonios le haba ocurrido? Fuera quien fuera Frank, era obvio que le había hecho mucho daño.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**:

Cuando despertó, el sol brillaba con fuerza al otro lado de la ventana. La fiebre había bajado y ya no le latía la cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama, preguntándose cuanto tiempo habría dormido. Con el corazón acelerado, miro a todos los rincones de la habitación en busca de un reloj.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría perdido? Tenia que salir de allí antes de que Frank la encontrara.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse, no tardo en ver una camisa larga que descansaba a los pies de la cama. Sintió un leve mareo al inclinarse hacia delante y, una vez tuvo la prenda en la mano, tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de atreverse a realizar el esfuerzo que suponía ponérsela.

Ayunque estaba limpia, la camisa seguía llevando el aroma del señor Mustang, aquel calido olor a almizcle. Se llevo la tela a la nariz e inhalo su fragancia. Resultaba extraño, pero ponerse aquella camisa ejercía un efecto calmante. Se sentía a salvo.

-Nunca se esta a salvo- se recordó a si misma en un susurro.

Saco los pies de la cama muy despacio. El frió del suelo le dolía en los pies. La cama seguía caliente, la idea de volver a arroparse resultaba muy tentadora, pero Frank no tardaría en volver a casa. Tenía que encontrar un vestido y marcharse de allí. Pero parecía que toda su ropa había desaparecido. Entonces recordó que aquella mujer, Pinako, había mencionado que le lavaría la ropa.

Tranquilidad.

No había demasiadas concesiones al lujo en aquel dormitorio, pero a pesar de lo espartano de la decoración, había un enorme ropero, una cómoda y una mesa de trabajo llena de mapas y cartas de navegación. Las paredes eran completamente blancas y no había ningún cuadro, ni cortina en la ventana. Se puso de pie y, cuando estuvo segura de que sus piernas responderían, comenzó a caminar hacia el ropero. En los cajones encontró pantalones de algodón.

Levanto unos para mirarlos bien. Sin duda eran de Roy, por lo que serian demasiado grandes para ella.

Ropa. Necesitaba ropa.

¿Dónde estaba Roy? El la ayudarla en cuanto comprobara que estaba mejor.

Su larga camisa le acariciaba los muslos desnudos al caminar. Fue hasta la ventana, por cuya pequeña abertura se colaba la brisa fresca del mar. Respiro hondo para disfrutar de aquel aire tan limpio y tan diferente al de la ciudad, que siempre olía a contaminación.

A la derecha de la casa, se levantaba el faro imponente. El blanco y el negro contrastaban con el azul del cielo.

Riza miro a lo mas alto de la torre y recordó el brillo de la luz la noche de su rescate. Desde el camarote se había aferrado a aquel resplandor conciente de que era lo único que la unía a tierra.

Más allá del faro se encontraban las dunas. Aquel paisaje le infundía una serenidad que la atraía intensamente.. Aquel era el tipo de lugar en el que podría establecer su hogar. Si no fuera por Frank, habría considerado la idea de quedarse allí durante un tiempo.

Frank, peso de nuevo con un escalofrió. ¿Que estaría haciendo? ¿Habría llegado a casa? ¿Sabría que ella se había ido? Se estaba quedando sin tiempo, lo sentía en los huesos.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Corrió a la cama para agarrar una manta y echársela sobre los hombros.

-¿Si?- dijo por fin.

- Soy yo, el señor Mustang. ¿Puedo entrar?

Noto como se le relajaban los hombros, aunque algo por dentro se puso en tensión al mismo tiempo.

- Si.

El hombre abrió la puerta con el pie, pues con las manos sostenía una bandeja cargada con un cuenco humeante y una tasa de café.

- Me alegra ver que se ha levantado.

Tenía una mezcla de recuerdos de la noche anterior. Recordaba los brazos fuertes de aquel hombre y su voz tranquilizadora, pero no recordaba lo increíblemente atractivo que era.

Su facciones era bien definidas, su cabello era negro y brillante y lo llevaba algo desordenado. Sus ojos oscuros la hacían estremecer cada vez que la miraban.

Fue entonces cuando Riza se dio cuenta de que tenia el cabello totalmente enmarañado; debía de tener el especto de una de esa amazonas salvajes de las antiguas fabulas. Ojala además de su aspecto tuviera también la fuerza de esas mujeres guerreras. Sin embrago se sentía aterrada.

- Acabo de despertarme. He pasado toda la mañana durmiendo.

-Mas bien todo el día y toda la noche- corrigió el, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama-. Hoy es jueves.

Una oleada de pánico sacudió su cuerpo.

-¡Jueves!- todo le daba vueltas. Frank ya habría regresado ala casa-. Debería haberme despertado.

- Necesitaba dormir.

Con los puños cerrados, coerzo a caminar de arriba a bajo en la habitación.

- Debería haberme despertado.

-¿A que viene tanto problema? ¿Tiene prisa por llegar a algún lugar?

¡Tenia que irse corriendo! Alejarse todo lo posible cuanto antes. Pero eso no podía decírselo; tenia que ocultar sus sentimientos… algo que también había aprendido a hacer gracias a Frank. El enfado, el medo o la ira podían ser utilizados en su contra.

Por dentro se sentía fatal, pero se las arreglo para sonreír.

- No, pero me esperan unos amigos y no quiero que se preocupen.

Roy la miro fijamente.

-Hay una oficina de telégrafos no muy lejos. Cuando Maes vaya por suministros dentro de un par de días, puedo decirle que mande un telegrama.

- No será necesario. Yo misma lo haré tan pronto como abandone este lugar. No quiero…

El levanto la mano.

- Si, ya se, no quiere ocasionar ninguna molestia.

Había sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿Por qué le resulta tan difícil de creer? Volvió a mirarla detenidamente, después movió la cabeza.

- Ahórrese las explicaciones y tómese el caldo antes de que se enfrié. Pinako y Gracia me han insistido mucho en que me asegurara de que lo tomaba bien caliente.

Riza bajo la mirada, agradecida de no tener que seguir hablando. Odiaba tener que mentirle, pero lo más importante en aquel momento era sobrevivir. Así que se sentó a la mesa. El olor del caldo de carne hizo que le rugieran las tripas, recordándole que hacia mucho que no comía. Tomo una cucharada. Estaba delicioso.

-Su tía es una excelente cocinera- dijo, conciente de que Roy no había dejado de mirarla.

El se encogió de hombros, pero había orgullo en su mirada.

- Una de las mejores de la zona.

-No lo dudo- no tenia intención de comérselo todo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, no quedaba mas que una cucharada.

-Hay más si quiere.

El estomago seguía rugiendo. Frank acostumbraba a controlar estrictamente todo lo que ella comía y, aunque sabia que ahora podía comer a su antojo, le resultaba extraño concederse tal lujo.

-No, gracias.

Roy farfullo una protesta.

-Esta muerta de hambre, pero no quiere comer mas- sin decir nada mas, agarro el cuenco y salio de la habitación. Sus pasos firmes se oyeron al otro lado de la casa.

Riza se puso de pie sin saber que había hecho para hacerlo enfadar. Sentía miedo, pero aguardo a que regresara. Al escapar de la casa hacia ya cuatro días, se había prometido a si misma que no volvería a doblegarse ante nadie.

Roy apareció unos minutos después con otro cuenco de sopa que dejo sobre la mesa.

-Siéntese y coma. Esta usted en los huesos.

Riza bajo la mirada. Desde que se hizo mayor, mucho habían admirado su aspecto; la habían descrito como una mujer atractiva, incluso bella. Pero ahora la ofendía oírle decir que estaba en los huesos.

- No estoy tan delgada.

El la agarro del codo y la llevo suavemente hasta la mesa.

- Hay niños de cinco años que pesan mas que usted.

Aquello la irrito aun más.

- ¿Me esta diciendo que me parezco a un niño?

La mirada de Roy bajo hasta sus pechos.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

Su voz se había vuelto repentinamente profunda. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momento era un hombre que se fijara en ella. Tenía que desaparecer. Pasar desapercibida.

Pero lo cierto era que le gustan que Roy apreciara las formas de su cuerpo.

Termino el segundo cuenco de sopa bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre y, una vez con el estomago lleno, sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción. De hecho, tenia mas energía de la que había disfrutado desde hacia mas de un año.

- Gracias, ahora me encuentro mucho mejro.

El sonrió, satisfecho.

- Hoy van a sacar las cosas del Anna St. Clare, puedo pedir que me avisen si ven algún baúl.

Si le decía que no llevaba equipaje las sospechas de Roy aumentarían.

-Mis baúles estaban bajo la cubierta- mintió-. Dudo mucho que puedan encontrarlos.

-No, seguramente no den con ellos.

Volvió a mirarla como si tratara de leerle los pensamientos, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y desecho lo que estuviera pensando.

- Cuando termine de comer, puedo llevarla al pueblo. Pinako le ha lavado el vestido.

- Estupendo.- aquel era su primer golpe de suerte.

Sin darse cuenta, se llevo la mano la dedo en el que había llevado la alianza. Nunca se había sentido comprometida y ahora mucho menos se sentía casada por que si llego a esa situación, fue obligada, nunca había existido amor. Y sin embargo ella tuvo esperanzas hasta que Frank había arruinado todo.

- Con un poco de suerte, podría tomar le barco que sale mañana.

-Excelente.

Por primera vez desde hacia días, tenia la sensación de que la fortuna le sonreía.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del ultimo chap de esta semana y como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

Spacekitty04, Tenshi of Valhalla, tsuyu, Rizita-chan , KaRiTo-Chan y Lika Nightmare muchas gracias. Ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Frank Archer llego frente a su casa. Respiro hondo para disfrutar del dulce aroma de la ciudad. Elizabeth no había salido a esperarlo. Parecía que empezaba a aprender, pues a el no le gustaba que saliera de la casa sola.

Subió los escalones y entro en el vestíbulo. Miro a su alrededor comprobando con satisfacción que todo estaba como lo había dejado al marcarse. Había enseñado bien a Elizabeth que por fin había compendio que aquella era su casa y que nada podía cambiarse sin su consentimiento. Ahora ella era su esposa y debía comportarse como tal.

Ay, su dulce Elizabeth. La había echado de menos. Tres días era mucho tiempo. El suficiente para que hubiera retomado sus malas costumbres. Siempre había sido demasiado testaruda para el. Pero la disciplina la mantenía a raya y, bajo su dirección, poco a poco se convertiría en la esposa perfecta. Había costado mucho, pero mereció la pena.

Subió las escaleras, impaciente por ver a la que ahora era su mujer, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio pero no estaba allí.

-¡Elizabeth!- grito sorprendido.

Se oía el tictac del reloj de pie que había en el pasillo.

-Elizabeth!- había olvidado que debía acudir de inmediato a oír su voz.

Oyó unos pasos en la escalera y se dio media vuelta esperando ver a su mujer. Tendría que enseñarle a no ser tan lenta.

Pero no era ella sino la sirviente. Nunca recordaba el nombre de esa estupida.

-¿Donde esta la señora Archer?- le grito.

La mujer se encogió asustada. Pobre imbecil.

-¿Dónde esta mi esposa?

El rostro de la mujer palideció en cuestión de segundos hasta quedar del color de su inmaculado delantal.

-Se ha ido, señor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

La mujer trago saliva muy despacio.

-Hace tres días me dijo que salía a comprarle un regalo de bodas. Esperábamos que regresaría en menos de una hora. Pero no volvió.

La sangre le hervía en las venas.

-¡Que!

Los ojos de la sirvienta se llenaron de lágrimas.

-La hemos buscado por todas partes, señor. En el hospital, en las estaciones de tren, pero no aparece por ninguna parte.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

-El mayordomo a mandado a algunos hombres a los muelles y a las posadas para que la busquen con discreción. No hay ni rastro de ella.

-Todo el mundo deja algún rastro- dijo Archer, quitándose los guantes.

Y el enconaría los que había dejado Elizabeth.

Recordó a aquel hombre con el que había hablado en la boda. Seguro que esa perra había escapado con algún amante.

Iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a su mujer. Y cuando diera con ella, le haría pagar por lo que había hecho.

-------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Esa misma tarde Riza se vistió con ropa de Roy. Se arremango la camisa de algodón, se dio cuatro vueltas a los bajos del pantalón y apretó la cinturilla con una cuerda. Aun así Riza se perdía dentro de su ropa.

El moretón del ojo prácticamente había desparecido, pero parecía uno de los marineros que había visto en el muele el día que zarpo. Por mucho que retocara la camisa y los pantalones, no había manera de tener un aspecto presentable.

Se paso la mano por la larga melena, intentando desenredarse los nudos pero, sin un cepillo, resultaba imposible. Finalmente opto por hacerse una trenza y atársela con una cordel de cáñamo.

Se sentía incomoda. Desde el jardín de infancia, la habían educado para tener siempre el aspecto de una dama bien vestida y Frank había sido particularmente inflexible con que su indumentaria fuera impecable en todo momento. Sabia que las actuales circunstancias eran especiales; la huida, el naufragio, en realidad era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido. Debería sentirse agradecida por lo que tenia, pero eran demasiados años preocupándose por su apariencia. Frank se pondría furioso si la viese con esa facha.

El miedo se le acumulaba en la garganta, en un nudo que apenas la dejaba respirar. Romper las reglas tenia sus consecuencias, Frank se había encargado de que jamás olvidara tal lección. Empezó a bajarse las mangas de la camisa.

-¡No! No volveré a jugar a ese juego. Ahora soy libre.

- Riza- la llamo Roy desde el pasillo-. La comida se enfría. Ven ahora mismo o le echo tu comida a los perros.

- Ya voy- dijo ella, algo molesta.

- Eso dijiste hace cinco minutos.

-Me estoy dando toda la prisa que puedo- grito con toda su rabia.

-Que Dios nos ayude si lo haces con calma.

Volvió a arremangarse la camisa.

-Solo un minuto más.

-Voy a entrar- advirtió el.

Seguro que era un farol.

Pero la puerta se abrió y Roy apareció al otro lado.

- Ni un minuto más. Tienes que comer.

A pesar de si misma, Riza titubeo.

-Pero no estoy presentable.

La mirada de Roy recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose especialmente en sus pechos, que ni siquiera esa ropa tan grande podía ocultar.

-A mi me parece que estas perfecta.

El noto en que dijo aquellas palabras la hizo sonrojar.

-Parezco un chico.

- Ni mucho menos- dio un paso hacia atrás, como si necesitara tomar distancia-. Pareces una mujer que necesita ropa, que es por lo que vamos a ir al pueblo en cuanto comamos. Así que cuanto antes salgas de aquí y comas, antes tendrás un vestido en condiciones.

Tenía razón.

-Pero si me tome al caldo hace mesón de una hora.

Roy se acerco y la agarro del brazo.

-Eso no cuenta.

-No tengo hambre.

-Hazlo por mi.

Lo siguió por el pasillo. La cocina era sencilla, amueblada únicamente por una mesa y seis sillas. Junto a la pared oeste había una cocina de hierro y, encima de ella, unas estanterías con frascos de comida y algunas latas. A pesar del orden que reinaba en la habitación, una fina capa de polvo lo cubría todo y no había ni corinas ni alfombra que caldeara un poco el suelo de pino.

Aquel era el hogar de un hombre. Sencillo y práctico.

Olía a huevos y, para su sorpresa, su estomago reacciona con un fuerte rugido.

-Siéntate. ¿Tomas café?- le pregunto mientras le servia una generosa ración de huevos.

Lo cierto era que le gustaba mas el te, pero nuca se atrevería a decírselo… Entonces se detuvo a pensar. No quería volver a tener miedo a preguntar o pedir algo.

- ¿Tienes te?

Riza vio sorprendida como Roy asentía con total normalidad.

- Ahora mismo.

Unos minutos después estaba frente a un plato que olía estupendamente.

- Nunca había conocido a un hombre que cocinara.

-Las magdalenas las ha hecho Pinako- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. En cuanto al resto, si un hombre aquí quiere comer, tiene que aprender a cocinar.

-La mayoría de los hombres que conozco tiene sirvientes que los atienden.

Roy se echo a reír y a Riza le pareció aun más guapo.

-Me parece que yo no soy como los hombres a los que estas acostumbrada.

Una extraña y agradable sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Roy Mustia no era en absoluto como a los hombres que ella conocía, con ropas bien cuidadas y modales fríos. Aquel hombre poesía una sencilla masculinidad que la hacia darse cuenta de que ella era una mujer.

-No, supongo que no.

- Come- le ordeno, sentándose frente a su propio plato de comida.

Riza empezó a comer y descubrió con sorpresa que estaba belicoso.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar?

-Casi todo me lo enseño Pinako. Ella y mi tío me criaron después de que murieran mis padres.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por el.

-No conozco a su tío.

-Murió hace cinco años. Le fallo el corazón.

El tono sombrío de su voz denotaba su tristeza. El padre de Riza había muerto hacia poco mas de un año y sin embargo no sentía demasiada tristeza, solo lamentaba no haber estado mas unida a el. Tal vez si lo hubieran estado, el no habría considerado a Frank Archer como su posible esposo y ella no habría sufrido tanto.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del primer chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado y al fin tengo algo de tiempo para mi así, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Rizita-chan**: Si, como ves Riza ya esta mucho mejor y Roy se ha ido ganando su confianza de a poco, pero ya aprecio Frank y se vendrán algunos problemillas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Beatifly92**: Des cuida, si es así yo tendría que pedirles mil disculpa por no haber respondido a sus reviews en estos últimos días pero estaba que colapsaba con la universidad. Espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Tsuyu**: Ya somos dos a las que la universidad nos tiene al borde del colapso. Como ves ya apareció Frank y te aseguro que nos se quedara de brazos cruzados. Riza y Roy ya se llevan mucho mejor y ahora falta ver si realmente se va. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Spacekitty04**: Y como ves Roy se ha ido ganando de a poco la confianza de Riza, a pesar de que ella aun desea marcharse, además ya aprecio Archer y no se quedara tan tranquilo al ver que su esposa se marcho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Sherrice-adjani**: Vaya, tanto tiempo. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, ya de apoco irán apareciendo algunos problemillas por ahí para complicarle la vida a Roy y Riza y también se viene el royai. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan:** Amiga, como ves las cosas han mejorado entre Riza y Roy y además ya aprecio Archer para complicarles las vida, aunque sea ala distancia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**:

Riza se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo:

-¿Ha vivido aquí toda su vida, señor Mustang?

-Aparte de los años que pace en la milicia, si- le cayó un mecho de pelo sobre la frente-. Riza, hemos pasado toda una noche desnudos el uno en brazos del otro, creo que puedes tutearme.

Una oleada de calor la golpeo de pronto, y no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre que había tenido. Aquel hombre tenia algo que hacia que el temblaran las rodillas.

-No creo que eso sea correcto.

Se echo a reír y después se inclino hacia ella.

-Riza, creo que desde el momento que te subiste a bordo del Anna St. Clare olvidase lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Tenía razón, aquel día había decidido dejarlo todo atrás.

- Esta bien. Como t… tu digas, Roy.

Roy levanto la mirada hacia el techo.

- No parece que vaya a caer sobre ti ningún rayo.

Ella también miro hacia arriba.

-No comprendo.

Parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

-Seguro que tus niñeras y profesoras te dijeron que el cielo caería sobre ti si rompías las reglas y no actuabas con corrección.

Riza no pudo resistirse a sonreír.

- En realidad se trataba de unos diablillos que atacaban a las niñas traviesas cuando era de noche.

-¿En serio?

-Completamente. La señora Wentworth, que era la directora del internado, no reparaba en detalles a la hora de describir a los monstruos que se encargaban de las niñas desobedientes.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

- Es terrible.

-Pero muy efectivo- hacia años que no se había acordado de la señora Wentworth-. La llamábamos Mama Hipopótamo cuando no nos oía.

Ahora volvía a reírse y ella se relajo aun mas.

-¿Cuántos años estuviste en la milicia?

-Doce.

-¿Y la abandonaste para volver aquí?

La tensión se reflejo en su rostro.

-Tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo.

-No pretenda entrometerme, señor Mustang.

-Roy.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta trasera y entro Maes. Riza se puso muy recta, con un gesto defensivo.

-Se ha levantado- dijo dirigiéndose a ella-. Me alegro mucho. Por un momento llegue a pensar que la perdíamos. Roy ha estado muy preocupado.

Riza echo un vistazo a Roy, que miraba a Maes con cara de pocos amigos.

- Solo recuerdo que tenía frió.

-¿Frió?- dijo Maes-. Señora, estaba completamente morada.

- Maes, sírvete y como un poco- lo interrumpió Roy-. No hace falta que le cuentes nada de eso.

-Lo siento, señora- se disculpo una vez sentado a la mesa con su plato-. No quería asustarla.

- No me extraña que estuviera morada- cometo ella-. El mar estaba como el hielo- añadió tomado otro bocado.

Roy agarro una de las magdalenas de Pinako.

-¿Alguna novedad en el pueblo?

Maes se encogió de hombros mientras cargaba abundantemente el tenedor.

-Gracia quiere volver a ver a Riza; tiene mucha curiosidad. Pinako no dice mucho sobre ella, pero siempre escucha con atención cuando escucha su nombre.

Riza levanto la mirada. No le convenía que nadie hablara de ella.

-¿Por que?

-Porque es usted un milagro viviente. Todo el mundo en la costa habla de usted.

Dejo el tenedor en el plato, con gesto circunspecto. Primero los marineros creían que estaba maldita, ahora los lugareños la consideraban un milagro. No habría llamado mas la atención si se lo hubiera propuesto.

-Roy, el mar esta muy tranquilo- dijo entonces Maes-. Así que iré por provisiones a primera hora. También podría mandar un telegrama a la compañía naviera.

- Muy bien- Roy la miro como si hubiera notado que algo la había afectado.

-¿Un telegrama?- pregunto, volviendo a la conversación de golpe.

-Para comunicar al naufragio del Anna St. Clare- explico Roy-. Siempre mandamos un telegrama para informar de lo que hemos encontrado.

Incluyéndola a ella. La noticia de que había una mujer en el buque correría como la pólvora y Frank no tardaría en encontrarla.

-¿No la ha enviado todavía?

-No- respondió Maes.

Todavía estaba a tiempo. La tensión de su voz no llamo la atención de Maes, pero s la de Roy.

-Discúlpenme. Voy a dar un paseo fuera.

Roy la miro fijamente.

- Si quiere, podemos irnos ya al pueblo.

-No, por favor, terminen de comer- Dios, tenia que salir de allí inmediatamente. Había dejado todas las pistas necesarias para que Frank la encontrara.

Salio al pequeño jardín con el corazón encogido y la respiración acelerada. El cielo estaba azul y el aire fresco; hacia un día espectacular; pero el miedo no la dejaba disfrutarlo.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta y los pasos de Roy acercándose a ella. Se había puesto una chaqueta y llevaba otra en la mano.

- Tienes que abrigarte.

Riza metió las manos por las mangas de manera automática. La chaqueta le quedaba aun mas grande que la ropa que llevaba, sin duda era de Roy por que su fragancia estaba impregnada en al tela y la ennovia como si de sus brazos se tratara.

- Tu nombre no aparecerá en el telegrama- anuncio Roy.

- Gracias- susurró aliviada, aunque sin poder tragar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

-¿Lista para ir al pueblo? – le dijo con los labios casi rozándole la mejilla.

Riza asintió antes de preguntar.

-¿Esta muy lejos?

-Menos de un kilómetro.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Roy la miraba de vez en cuando y Riza podía percibir las preguntas que se moría por hacerle aunque no dijera nada. Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo, pues el no era de los que pasaban por alto los conflictos.

Riza respiro hondo, tratando de borrar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

- Parece que estuviéramos aun millón de a kilómetros de cualquier lugar- cometo en tono relajado.

- Cuando hay mal tiempo, es como si realimente lo estuviéramos.

-¿Y eso ocurre a menudo?

-Bastante.

El sonido de las olas, la brisa y el chillido de las gavotas tenían un efecto tonificador.

- Este lugar me perece mágico. Me recuerda a Camelot, el reino mágico que desapareció en la bruma.

Una enorme sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Roy.

-En días como hoy, parece mágico, pero esta tierra puede ser muy dura.

-¿Acaso no es sierpe así? La vida da por un lado y quita por otro. Hasta la rosa tiene sus espinas.

Roy la observo unos segundos.

- Es una visión algo negativa para alguien tan joven.

- Antes era mas romántica; creía en los finales felices y en los caballeros andantes.

-Pero ya no- añadió el con dulzura.

Sentía el impuso de bajar la guardia No sabia si era por el lugar, por Roy o por lo sola que se sentía, pero se sintió tentada de compartir con alguien su historia y la pesada carga que suponía. Pero no podía rendirse.

Riza había aprendido a sonreír hasta en las peores situaciones. Una sonrisa siempre podía desviar una pregunta no deseada.

- Visitarías muchísimos lugares ciando estaba en la milicia.

Roy se quedo pensativo unos segundos. Había descubierto su estrategia.

-Si, estuve en bastantes sitios.

-¿Cuál era tu favorito?

-Para las pocas respuestas que das, haces muchas preguntas.

Aquel reproche la freno en seco.

- Cualquier caballero aceptaría el deseo de una dama por cambiar de tema.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que yo sea un caballero?

Lo cierto era que, con su cabello negro desordenado y su aire descuidado no lo parecía.

-No, no lo has dicho.

- Si quieres hacerme una pregunta, la responderé… pero siempre que tu respondas a una mía.

Riza se quedo callada.

- Sabia que eso te dejaría en silencio- Roy la agarro por el codo y ella salto como un gato, haciendo que el la soltara de inmediato-. Eres todo un misterio, Riza Hawkeye.

No sin esfuerzo, Riza mantuvo la voz tranquila. Aunque estaba enfadada, y no con el, sino consigo misma. Estaba harta de sentir miedo y de medir cada palabra que decía.

- No tanto. En realidad soy muy normal. Una mujer corriente y fácil de olvidar.

- Riza, eres cualquier cosa menos corriente y, desde luego, eres inolvidable.

Ella no quería que nadie la recordara.

-Me olvidaras enseguida- insistió ella.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Lika Nightmare**: Si, Archer ya apareció y no dejara de buscar a Riza y como ves las cosas con Roy avanzan bastante. . Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Spacekitty04**: Si. La verdad es que Archer le causara mas de un problema a Riza pero lo de pasar desapercibida no será tan fácil. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tsuyu**: Espero que estés mucho mejor y no con tanto trabajo. Como ves la verdad es que entre Riza y Roy si hay cierta atracción pero ella aun tiene pensado irse, además Frank ya no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves Archer no dejara tranquila a Riza, pero a la vez ella se da cuanta de que Roy le atare por lo menos un poco. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Era natural que un hombre se fijara en una mujer.

Había muchachas preciosas en aquel lugar, pero Roy jamás había visto ninguna como Riza. Le resultaba increíble lo vine que le quedaba una cuerda atada ala cintura y como no podía dejar de fijarse en como su cabello caía sobre su espalda o en como levantaba la barbilla cuando hacia una pregunta.

Aquella mujer era toda una dama y eso era algo que se notaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Podía llave su ropa pero se comportaba como si llevara el mas elegante de los atuendos.

Sin embargo su elegancia y su corrección no la hacían fría. Había visto el fuego y la curiosidad que reflejaban sus ojos.

Miro la mano en la que habría llevado la alianza. Le había dicho que era viuda y, por algún motivo que no habría podido explicar, le fastidiaba pensar que había pertenecido a toro hombre.

La observo caminado por el sendero que conducía al pueblo. Pronto se marcharía y se alejaría de su vida.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni palabra durante el resto del camino, hasta que se encontraron alas afueras del pueblo.

-Esto no es como la ciudad- dijo el-. Los deteriorados edificios del pueblo te resultaran muy humildes- le advirtió, recordando a todos los supervivientes de naufragios que se había quejado de la simplicidad del pueblo y su falta de servicios.

Riza miro a dichos edificios, protegiéndose los ojos del sol.

-Todo lo contrario, me parecen preciosos.

Roy examino su rostro en busca de algo que denotara s falta de sinceridad, pero no hallo nada.

En el extremo norte del pueblo se encontraba la tienda de Pinako. Junto a ella la posada que disponía de seis habitaciones. Ninguna de ellas era lujosa, pero todas estaban impecablemente limpias. Y al final de la calle principal, estaba la pequeña iglesia blanca con la aguja que se había terminado de construir ese mismo año.

Detrás d dicho edificio se encontraba el embarcadero. Aquel día no había mas que un par de barcas atadas al muelle, pues la mayoría de los pescadores habían salido al amanecer, deseosos de recuperar los días perdidos por culpa de la tormenta. Estaban a mitad de semana, por lo que los niños de pueblo se encontraban fuera del pueblo, en los colegios en los que estaban internos. A nadie le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo sin su hijos, pero si se quería que recibiesen educación, debían de hacerlo lejos de su padres.

El pueblo estaba tranquilo, peor las mujeres que los vieron se detuvieron y los miraron descaradamente. Sin duda, Pinako y Gracia habían hablado de ella a todo el mundo. Normalmente, los supervivientes de los naufragios eran hombres; marineros y pescadores, y las pocas mujeres que se encontraban, solían viajar con sus maridos o su familias. Por tanto, el caso de Riza era toda una rareza.

-Hola, Roy- dijo una mujer. Dante acababa de celebrar su ochenta cumpleaños. Ella no era más que una jovencita cuando se había levantado el primer faro en el pueblo. Había visto como una tormenta destruía la torre casi en su totalidad y había sido testigo de la construcción del faro actual hacia solo diez años.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Roy.

Riza se movió el caballo, echándose algunos mechones sobre el ojo izquierdo.

-Apenas se ve- le dijo el.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y vergüenza. Si pudiera encontrar a la persona que le había hecho aquella herida, le daría una paliza.

-De verdad, prácticamente ha desaparecido.

-Gracias- susurro ella.

La señora Dante, cruzo la calle en su dirección. Roy agarro a Riza del brazo y ella no se sobresalto, lo cual lo alegro. Se encontrón con la señora en el centro de la calle con clama.

- He oído que atrapaste una sirena- cometo, riéndose.

- No exactamente- dijo el con tranquilidad-. Solo una mujer que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en alta mar en medio de una tormenta. Señora Dante, le presento a Riza Hawkeye.

La señora Dante la observo detenidamente.

-¿Hawkeye? No conozco a ningún Hawkeye en kilómetros a la redonda. Hay un Lyle Hawkeye en un pueblo del sur, ¿es usted pariente suyo?

-No, señora- respondió Riza escuetamente.

-¿A dónde se dirige?

-Al norte.

-¡Al norte!- exclamo con indignación-. Espero que no sea muy al norte. Por aquí no nos asuntan mucho esas personas- añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Roy-. Mucho todavía no han perdonado a Roy por ponerse del lado de los militares y abandonarnos, y eso que el creció aquí.

Roy se encogió de hombros. El había hecho caso a su conciencia, lo que opinaran los demás no importaba.

- Ahora lo único que le importaba era Riza. Vio como la sonrisa alcanzaba incluso su mirada la dirigirse a la señora.

-No, señora, no voy demasiado lejos- echo un vistazo a la cesta que llevaba la mujer en una mano-. ¿Eso que huele tan bien es pan? Huele maravillosamente. ¿Lo ha hecho usted?

La señora Dante se echo a reír, contenta por el cumplido y sin darse cuenta de que Riza había cambiado el tema de conversación. Era toda una maestra eludiendo preguntas.

El norte podía significar muchos lugares. Mientras ambas mujeres hablaban de recetas de cocina, Roy volvía a preguntarse de donde seria Riza. Cuanto mas ocultaba su pasado, mas obligado se sentía a averiguar la verdad.

En solo unos minutos se había ganado a la señora Dante, que le haba prometido hacerle una hogaza de pan para el día siguiente.

- Tienes muy buena mano con la gente- admitió Roy con una sonrisa, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la tienda de Pinako.

Ella lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Habría jurado que realmente te interesaban las recetas de la señora Dante.

-Y me interesaban- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Apuesto a que nunca has visto una cocina de cerca.

-No, pero he leído libros de cocina. Todos son muy preciso con las medidas y sin embargo la señora Dante nunca mide nada; utiliza la intuición para cocinar. Es muy interesante.

-Lees mucho.

-Últimamente no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por muchos motivos

Subieron los peldaños de la tienda.

-Una mujer tan bonita como tu no puede leer tanto y no vivir la vida.

Riza paso junto a el y con la intención de entrar en la tienda.

-Los libros son una buena manera de escapar.

-¿De que?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.

-Dame una sola respuesta y parare.

-¿Pregunta por pregunta?

- Esa era mi oferta.

Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad.

-¿Por qué abandonaste la milicia?

Había oído esa pregunta docenas de veces y a excepción a Pinako y a Gracia, nunca la había contestado.

Riza levanto una ceja.

- Vaya, parece que no quieres contestar. ¿Lo ves? Todos tenemos cosas de las que no queremos hablar.

- Esta bien- dijo Roy-. Peor me debes una respuesta.

Estaba acorralada y ella trato de echarse atrás.

-No tiñes por que decirme nada. Yo… no debería haberme entrometido en tus asuntos.

- Un trato es un trato- y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, dijo-: me hicieron un consejo de guerra.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

Riza parpadeo sin saber muy bien que decir. Roy Mustang parecía el último hombre en el mundo al que la milicia podría hacerle un consejo de guerra. Era una persona fuerte y responsable; una persona que vivía siempre de acuerdo a un código se honor sin tener en cuanta el peligro que eso pudiera suponer. Desde luego eso era lo que había demostrado al subirse al Anna St. Clare a rescatarla.

-¿Por qué te formaron un consejo de guerra?

El sonrió levemente.

-Me temo que esa es otra pregunta, antes me debes una respuesta. ¡Quien te golpeo, Riza?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Pinako salio a la entrada de la tienda.

-¿Van a quedarse gay todo el día o van a entrar aquí, que esta mas caliente?

-Solo un minuto, Pinako- dijo Roy, sin apartar la mirada de Riza-. Riza, me debes una respuesta.

Pinako noto que había interrumpido algo, por lo que volvió inmediatamente a la tienda y cerró la puerta. Sin embargo Riza la vio cerca de la ventana, observándolos y de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

-No podemos dejar a tu tía esperando- dijo Riza, no quería que Pinako oyese la conversación.

-Mírame.

No le sorprendía la insistencia de Roy, pero ella no quería responder preguntas sobre un pasado que tanto deseaba olvidar para siempre. No obstante, sabia que había sido su propia curiosidad sobre Roy lo que había propiciado aquel juego.

-Frank fue el que me golpeo.

-¿Qué Frank?

Al igual que el, Riza había dado una respuesta sincera pero insatisfactoria para el otro.

-Ya he respondido, ahora estamos en paz

La frustración se reflejo en su rostro.

-¿Quién demonios es Frank?

No volvería a cometer el error de dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

-El juego ha terminado, se acabaron las preguntas.

- No es ningún juego- le dijo, agarrándola del brazo-. ¿Era tu marido?

Riza se zafo de el.

-¡Mi marido esta muerto!- exclamo antes de meterse en la tienda.

Roy era un tipo inteligente. En solo unos días había averiguado la verdad y eso le resultaba muy doloroso a Riza. Si no tenia cuidado, acabaría descubriéndolo todo.

Pinako estaba de pie tras el mostrador, con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Se han peleado?

-No, no, solo estábamos hablando- aseguro Riza, aliviada de alejarse un poco de el, que seguía afuera.

Estaba de espaldas ala puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Riza podía sentir la energía que emanaba de el.

Pinako los miro a uno y a otro; se fijo en la oscura mirada de su sobrino en al entrar por la puerta y en las mejillas sonrojadas de Riza.

-¿Todo bien?

-Muy bien, Pinako- dijo Roy.

Pero ella levanto una ceja. Estaba claro que no lo creía, aunque tenia la sensación de que no era el momento adecuado para seguir preguntando.

-Riza, tienes mucho mejor aspecto. Te sienta bien el haber recuperado el color- cometo Pinako-. Roy debe de estar cuidándote muy bien.

Riza sentía su presencia a su espalda, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Es muy amable.

-¿Bebes mucho te de Yaupon?

-Creo que con lo que he bebido podría llenar un lago.

-Y el moretón casi ha desaparecido del todo- siguió diciendo, observándola detenidamente.

Riza se llevo al mano al ojo con evidente incomodidad. Esperaba que una vez desapareciera el moretón, acabarían las preguntas. No quería que nadie supiese el tremendo fracaso en que se había convertido su vida.

- Si, ya casi no se ve.

El gesto de Pinako se suavizo ostensiblemente. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, Riza. No lo olvides.

-Lo se- respondió ella, estirando bien los hombros.

Roy se había quedado a su derecha y, apoyado en el mostrador, las observaba sin perder detalle.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta anuncio la llegada de Gracia.

-¡Riza! He oído que estabas en el pueblo- dijo, despojándose de la bufanda y el abrigo-. Me alegro mucho de verte. Ayer fui a visitarte, pero Roy me dijo que estabas dormida; estaba muy protector.

-Por lo visto dormí bastante.

- No me extraña. Esta mañana Maes y yo hemos estado en la playa mirando el barco de lejos. Es horrible pensar que estuvieras atrapada allá dentro. No creo que yo hubiera sido tan valiente.

-No soy tan valiente.

Gracia se retiro un mecho de cabello de la cara, sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo.

-Claro que lo eres. Aun herida y magullada como estabas, conseguiste no perder la cabeza y sobrevivir en un barco medio hundido… para mi eso es ser muy valiente.

Pinako carraspeo para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿Has venido a recoger tu vestido?

-Si- respondió Riza.

-Si, no podemos tenerte por ahí con la ropa de Roy- dijo Gracia con una carcajada-. Puede que no seamos muy refinados, pero tenemos unos mínimos.

Pinako volvió a aclararse la garganta, reprobado el descaro de la joven, pero Gracia no parecía darse por aludida. Se dirigió aun lado de la tienda en el que había expuestos varios trajes.

- Aquí tenemos algunos vestido preciosos.

- Solo necesito el mió- dijo Riza.

- Ahora mismo te lo traigo- anuncio Pinako antes de desaparecer tras unas corinas que había detrás del mostrador.

Mientras, Gracia había sacado un vestido zafiro de amplio escote y ribetes blancos en puños y canesú.

- Roy, no me digas que no le quedaría perfecto- le dijo a su primo, poniendo el vestido delante de Riza.

El la miro directamente a los ojos unos segundos.

- Si, creo que el iría perfecto.

- Este vestido fue rescatado de una fragata española el pasado invierno. Quizá sea un poco grande para ti, pero eso se arregla fácilmente. En el pueblo teneos una excelente costurera, no tardaría mas de una semana en dejártelo a medida- su mirada se ilumino-. Esta haciendo mi vestido de boda. De hecho, esta misma mañana he hecho la última prueba. ¿Pueden creerlo? Dentro de un par de días, Maes y yo estaremos casados.

Riza miro aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza y emoción. Ella también había tenido esos sueños en otro tiempo.

-Les deseo lo mejor a los dos.

Gracia dejo el vestido sobre el mostrador. Lo cierto era que el vestido era precioso y que estaba deseando olvidarse del negro. Por un momento, Riza se dejo llevar por el entusiasmo de Gracia y se acerco la mostrador para toar la tela.

- Es muy bonito- y muy tentador pensó.

- Deberías llevar siempre colores vivos, Riza- le dijo Gracia con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. Eres demasiado joven y bonota para ir siempre de negro.

- Esta de luto- intervino Roy.

Riza soltó el traje, el momentáneo entusiasmo había desaparecido. El la observaba muy de cerca.

- Es cierto. No seria correcto que me vistiera de azul.

Y el negro era la manera perfecta de recordar todos los errores que había jurado no volver a cometer.

-Pero deberías llevar algo bonito- insistió Gracia.

Riza sonrió ala muchacha con ternura.

- De todos modos, aunque pudiera llevar ese vestido, mi dinero esta en el bolso, que debe de estar en el fondo del océano junto al Anna St. Clare. No puedo comprar nada.

Riza no sentía la menor vergüenza. La pobreza era un precio muy bajo por su libertad.

Entonces apareció Pinako con su vestido. Lo había limpiado y planchado hasta dejarlo casi como nuevo. Seguía siendo muy negro y muy austero, como bien había dicho Gracia.

-Puede que sea lo que debes llevar- dijo la joven-, pero no te va en absoluto. Ese vestido ocultará tu bonita figura.

Riza también se habría preocupado de eso el año antes, ahora se sentía agradecida por tener algo calido y practico que ponerse.

-No pasa nada.

- Ella sabe lo fue quiere- le recordó Pinako-. Deja de presionarla, Gracia.

-Pero, tía, ese vestido no nos ha costado nada. Y nadie de por aquí ha mostrado el mínimo interés en el. Es una lastima dejar que se desaproveche así.

-Gracia, no- dijo Riza.

-Deberías probártelo- sugirió Roy

Se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Había tomado una decisión y no le hacia ninguna gracia que Roy se entrometiera.

-Les agradezco mucho tanta amabilidad, pero no tiene ningún sentido. Ahora mismo no puedo llevar ese vestido y, aunque pudiera, no podría pagarlo.

- Yo te lo compro- dijo Roy.

Riza negó con la cabeza. No solo estaba ofreciéndole un vestido; al hacerlo también estaba poniendo en entredicho su historia. No creía que estuviera de luto.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

-No- dijo Riza con determinación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en arreglarlo?- le pregunto Roy a su prima.

Pinako refunfuño entre dientes.

-Si le meto un poco de prisa ala costurera, yo creo que un par de días.

El corazón de Riza comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Roy estaba poniéndola entre la espada y la pared.

-No dispongo de ese tiempo- dijo, azorada- . Debería marcharme de aquí cuanto antes.

-Ya se ha ido el barco que lleva pasajeros- intervino Pinako-. El de hoy ha salido ya, pero podrías tomar el de mañana. Puedes salir al amanecer.

La noticia no alegro a Riza, como habría pensado que lo haría.

-Muy bien.

Roy escondió lo que sentía.

- No te va a pasar nada por que te pruebes el vestido.

Riza podía perdonar y comprender el entusiasmo de Gracia por que era una muchacha joven, pero Roy tenia motivos ocultos y bien calculados.

- Aceptar el regalo de un hombre, señor Mustang, implica que hay algún tipo de acuerdo entre ambos. Y entre nosotros no podría haber nada de eso.

Para ella, la unión con Frank había desaparecido para siempre, pero legalmente estaría atada a el hasta que la muerte los separara.

- Cuando el duelo acabe, necesitaras ropa.

Riza trato de ser paciente.

- Lo único que yo necesito es mi vestido.

Roy no paso por alto la indirecta.

-Pruébatelo- la animo Gracia.

-No puedo- dijo, devolviéndole el traje a Pinako-. No puedo- la frustración se había trasformado en rabia.

Pinako la miraba con sincero respeto.

-Envuélvelo, Pinako- le pidió Roy en voz suave-. El vestido y todos los complementos necesarios.

- Hay unas enaguas preciosas- dijo Gracia muy animada.

- Te dejo encargada de todos los detalles.

El hecho de que Roy y Gracia estuvieran hablando de sus ropas mas intimas ni siquiera perturbo a Riza, estaba demasiado enfadada como para pararse a pensar

-No me están escuchando. No pienso aceptarlo.

Gracia canturreaba mientras buscaba medias, zapatos y lazos de todo tipo.

-Pues Roy va a estar muy ridículo engalanado con este vestido. El azul no es su color.

Riza no le veía la gracia. Los dos primos estaban pasando por encima de su decisión y eso no le gustaba.

-¡Escúchenme!- exclamo de pronto-. ¡No quiero el vestido ni ninguna otra cosa! Mi dinero esta en el fondo del mar y no voy a aceptar su caridad.

Gracia y Roy la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que en el rostro de Pinako podía ver su aprobación.

- No pienso volver a ser invisible ni a dejar que otros tomen decisiones por mi- y, agarrando el vestido negro, salio de la tienda con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Corrió por la calle sin saber a donde se dirigía. No tardo en llegar a la playa que rodeaba el embarcadero. Se detuvo al borde del mar. Tenía el corazón revuelto.

Dios. Odiaba el agua.

Anduvo por la playa hasta llegar a un bote que descansaba dado la vuelta sobre la arena y en el que pudo sentarse con el vestido en el regazo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarle los ojos mientras perdía la mirada en el agua despejada.

Su vida era un desastre.

Se había comportado como una lunática. Gracia solo pretendía ayudarla y ella había reaccionado como un animal salvaje, huyendo de la tienda a gritos. Seguramente estarían encantados de perderla de vista cuanto antes.

Y Roy era demasiado perspicaz; no tardaría mucho en descubrir todos sus secretos.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada allí, pero enseguida sintió la presencia de Roy.

-Lo siento- dijo el-. No debería haberte presionado de ese modo.

Riza levanto la vista. El sol brillaba detrás de el, haciendo resaltar su oscuro cabello. Frank jamás se había disculpado ante ella, ni su padre tampoco. En realidad jamás se le habría ocurrido que ningún hombre pudiera hacerlo.

Era sorprendente el poder que tenían aquellas dos palabras. Con solo decirle "lo siento", Roy había conseguido borrar su enfado de golpe.

- Se que Gracia y tu solo querían ayudarme.

El se sentó a su lado en el bote.

- Yo he sido avasallador y prepotente- admitió sin mirarla-. Supongo que es culpa del tiempo que estuve en la milicia. Estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que los demás las obedezcan- su hombro rozo el de ella-. Dejaste muy claro lo que querías, pero yo no te hice caso. Pinako nos ha echado una buena reprimenda a Gracia y a mi.

Una lagrima le recorrió la mejilla y el de la seco.

-Normalmente no soy tan desagradecida. En otro tiempo solía ser una mujer muy alegre.

Roy agarro la tela del vestido y jugueteo con ella distraídamente.

-Háblame de Frank- esa vez no era ninguna orden.

Riza lo miro extrañada, la había pillado desprevenida.

- No quiero volver a jugar a eso.

- No estoy jugando- dijo, tomándole una mano entre las suyas. Le acarició el dedo anular, en donde ya había desaparecido la marca de la alianza-. Dime por que huyes.

El viento le levanto el cabello mientras se perdía en aquello ojos oscuros que tanta fuerza y energía desprendían. Aquel hombre había sido tan bueno con ella. Sabia que era n hombre decente que guardaría su secreto… pero era una carga que no merecía llevar.

- No- respondió ella.

El frunció el ceño.

- Puedes confiar en mi, Riza- le dijo suavemente-. Cuéntame que te preocupa, a quien tienes tanto miedo. Yo puedo ayudarte.

Dios, deseaba tanto contárselo todo.

- Roy, hay problemas que no se pueden solucionar hablando o deseando que desaparezcan.

Roy la miro durante un largo rato. En su mirada había cientos de dudas. Era evidente que no le gustaba cuando no podía controlar la situación.

Finalmente respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, como si acabara de tomar una decisión.

- Vivir aquí no es sencillo; no tenemos mucho lujos, pero el océano sirve de frontera natural entre este lugar y el resto del mundo. Riza, si buscas un lugar en el que empezar de nuevo o en el que esconderte, este es el sitio perfecto.

Un lugar en el que empezar de nuevo.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Riza.

-Tengo que seguir viajando.

- Eres una mujer preciosa. Llamaras la atención en cuanto salgas d aquí. Seguro que los marineros del Anna St. Clare se fijaron en ti.

Aun recordaba las caras ansiosa de aquellos hombres.

- Aquí también he llamado la atención con la historia del naufragio.

- Si, pero aquí estamos todos muy unidos. Nadie dirá una palabra de ti si yo se lo pido.

Era tentador.

El sol brillaba sobre el agua y las olas se levantaban como espejos gigantes.

Roy entrelazo los dedos con los de ella.

-Comprendo que por ahora no quieras hablarme de tu pasado. Yo también he estado en esa situación, pero no puedes seguir huyendo. Es demasiado peligroso.

Estaba ofreciéndole una tregua. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de su pasado y además le daba "un lugar en el que empezar de nuevo"

- No se si tendré valor para dejar de huir. Me he vuelto muy cobarde.

- Tu no eres cobarde- aseguro, levantando sus manos unidas hasta el pecho.

Las lagrimas volvían a agolpársele en los ojos, y amenazaban con caer, así que apartó la mirada y la perdió en la tierra que se extendía al otro lado del mar. Parecía estar tan lejos.

El ritmo de sus latidos se ralentizo. Se apoyo ligeramente en su cuerpo. Aquel hombre la hacia sentirse segura.

- Me gustaría quedarme algún tiempo.

- Estupendo- dijo el apretándole la mano.

Por primera vez desde hacia días, no sintió aquel nudo bloqueándole la garganta.

La mirada de Roy bajo hasta los labios de Riza y, por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió ni un milímetro. Entonces, el se inclino hacia ella muy despacio. Y ella no se alejo.

Fue un beso suave, casi vacilante. Sus labios sabían a sal.

Riza noto la energía contenida que había dentro de el, pero no exigió nada de ella. Fue Riza lea que se dejo llevar por el beso. El vestido negro cayó de su regazo hasta la arena.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos por la playa.

-¡Roy!

Roy se retiro un segundo antes de que Maes estuviera junto a ellos. El joven tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los faldones de la camisa por fuera del pantalón, como si hubiera do corrido desde el faro.

La vergüenza se apoderó de Riza. Agarro el vestido y se puso de pie con nerviosismo. Roy también se puso de pie. En sus ojos no había ni rastro de vergüenza.

- Roy- repitió Maes después de mirarlos a uno y a otro-, han llegado a la costa los cuerpos del Anna St. Clare.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**:

Roy vio dibujado el pánico en el rostro de Riza.

La idea de ver los cuerpos de cualquier persona siempre la helaba la sangre. Había sido militar durante muchos años, durante los cuales se había habituado a ver muchas cosas desagradables sin embargo siempre consideró que nadie merecía morir de una forma tan horrible.

Pero ver los cuerpos de Anna St. Clare significaba mucho mas para Riza. Eso cadáveres representaban un vinculo con el pasado del que tan desesperadamente deseaba escapar.

-¿Donde están?- pegunto Roy.

Maes estaba pálido. No había visto muchos muertos y la triste tarea que los esperaba lo inquietaba.

-Han aparecido a unos kilómetros de aquí.

-A Roy no le entusiasmaba el proceso de identificación. Aquel invierno había visto demasiados hombres muertos.

-¿Cuántos hay?

Maes trago saliva.

-Siete.

Riza se froto las manos contra las caderas en un gesto de angustia.

-Había ocho hombres a bordo.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Roy.

- Si. Recuerdo que el capitán hablo varias veces de los ocho hombres de su tripulación.

Roy le puso la mano en la espalda.

-Bueno, entonces sabemos que falta uno.

-¿Crees que lo encontraremos?- pregunto Maes.

-Quien sabe. Muchas veces no encontramos todos los cuerpos. En realidad, es un milagro que hayan aparecido tantos tan cerca de nosotros.

- El prime oficial dijo que estaban bajando los botes salvavidas- recordó Riza.

- Seguramente estaba juntos en el bote cuando se hundió.

-Por su aspecto, deben llevar en la playa desde anoche.

- Voy a acompañar a Riza a casa- anuncio Roy-. Te veré en la playa.

Riza titubeo unos segundos antes de decir.

- Me gustaría ir con ustedes.

- No es una imagen agradable.

Pero Riza levanto la barbilla.

- Uno de esos hombres tiene algo de bastante valor que m pertenece. Me gustaría recuperarlo si fuera posible.

Roy recodo la marca que tenía en el dedo anular la primera noche.

-Si esos hombres llevaban algo de valor habrá desaparecido hace tiempo. Pero podemos registrar los cuerpos.

Riza negó con la cabeza.

-Prometo no estorbar, pero Quero ir.

- Como quieras.

--------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a una playa del norte una hora después. Maes haba reunido a otros dos hombres del pueblo y juntos había llevado un carro tirado por dos caballos. Riza caminaba detrás del carro y Roy varios paso por delante de todo el mundo.

- Me pido el mejor par de botas- dijo uno de los hombres que les acompañaban. Un hombre canoso de hombros encorvados y piel arrugada que parecía haber dejado atrás ya los setenta.

- Ya te quedaste con las mejores botas la ultima vez- dijo el hombre mas joven que iba a su lado que no tenia mas de treinta años. Por su apariencia quedaba claro que ambos eran pescadores acostumbrados a largas horas de trabajo al sol.

La actitud de aquellos hombres hacia los muertos era la de simples mercenarios que iban a recibir un dinero por su labor. Pero Riza no los juzgaba, pues ella misma había acudido por motivos egoístas. Quería saber cual e los marineros había sobrevivido. El capitán Bradley tenia su anillo, el único vinculo real que la unía al pasado y el marinero Grand le había visto el rostro.

Roy se detuvo con una mano en lato y, a unos veinte metros, Riza diviso los cuerpos. La idea de registrar aquellos cadáveres en busca de su anillo desapareció de inmediato, la imagen de los cuerpos sin vida la hizo estremecer. Aquellos no habían sido hombres formales, pero habían sido seres humanos llenos de vida hasta hacia solo unos dias.

Con expresión sombría, Roy continuo caminando hacia los cuerpos mientras que Riza y los otros esperaban. Maes parecía muy afectado pero fue tras el.

- Espera aquí -le dijo Roy al ver que lo seguía.

- Quiero ayudarte.

- Enseguida podrás ayudarme, Maes. Preemito recupera la respiración porque si Gracia te ve en este estado me culpara a mi.

Maes asintió agradecido.

El hombre de más edad meneo la cabeza.

- He recogido decenas de hombres y nunca es fácil. El mar destroza los cuerpos.

Maes al oír esto trago saliva.

Roy lo miro molesto y continuo solo. Se arrodillo junto aun cuerpo y con ayuda de un madero, le levanto la chaqueta.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- pregunto Riza.

-Buscando algo que pueda identificar el cuerpo- explico el anciano al tiempo que se metía en la boca una bola de tabaco de mascar-. A Roy le gusta comunicar la muerte al pariente mas cercano siempre que sea posible.

Aunque los cuerpos estaban a más de veinte metros. El aire llevaba el olor a muerte, un olor que le revolvía el estomago a Riza.

- Es una perdida de tiempo- cometo el otro hombre, apoyándose en el carro-. A nadie le importan unos cuantos marineros.

El anciano escupió a un lado.

A Roy si.

Riza observo de lejos como Roy iba de un cuerpo a otro, mirándoles los bolsillos y no se apuraba en llevar a cabo tan desagradable tarea. Cuando volvió había pasado al menos treinta minutos.

Les hizo un gesto a loa dos hombres. Tenía la cara pálida y tensa.

- Ya pueden recogerlos.

Ambos hombres fueron hacia los cuerpos con el carro.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- pregunto Maes.

- El pelirrojo se llama Sebastián, hay otro llamado Michaels y un tal Grand. Los demás no llevan ninguna identificación.

Grand, el marinero grande que llevaba muchos años surcando los mares, estaba muerto. El mismo que había asegurado que Riza estaba maldita.. Una inesperada tristeza se le alojo en el alma.

-Creo que el capitán no esta entre los muertos- dijo Roy.

- Es un hombre grande y moreno con bigote. Llevaba un chaleco azul y su nombre es King Bradley- dijo Riza.

Roy la miro fijamente con expresión indescifrable.

-No es ninguno de ellos.

-¿Crees que estará vivo? pregunto ella.

- Supongo que estará muerto y que si cuerpo aparecerá tarde o temprano en algún otro punto de la costa.

Riza se avergonzó de sentir alivio la oír aquellas palabras.

-¿Es él el que tiene lo que buscabas?

- Si.

-Entonces dalo por pedido.

Riza miro al inmenso mar en calma. No le deseaba mal alguno a Bradley, pero rezaba para que su anillo descanara para siempre en el fondo del océano.

-Volvamos a casa- sugirió Roy, agarrándola del brazo.

Y ella no protesto.

-Gracias.

Roy le dio a Maes las pertenencias de los marineros y le pidió que escribiera el informe mientras los hombres enteraban los cuerpos. Caminaron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, prácticamente hasta que llegaron al faro.

-¿Has tenido que identificar muchos cuerpos?- pregunto Riza cuando estaban ya cerca de la casa.

-Veintinueve solo durante este invierno- tenia las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el viento le levantaba el cabello.

- No creo que pueda olvidar jamás esa imagen.

- Es la parte mas dura de vivir aquí.

- Cuando mire al faro hace un rato, pensé en los rescates, no en las muertes.

- Habría muchas mas muertes sin el faro.

-Tu eres muy importante aquí, Roy- le dijo entonces-. Eso debe hacerte sentir bien.

- A veces si, sobre todo cuando consigo salvar a alguien. Pero en días como el de hoy, m pegunto si no estaré luchado en vano.

Riza le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Claro que no- Me salvaste a mi.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Roy se detuvo y la miro durante un largo rato. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella y su energía era como una caricia.

-Mi turno no empieza hasta la noche- le dijo cuando ya entraban a la casa-. Hay una bañera por si te apetece darte un baño. Yo pudo preparártelo.

-No podía haberle hecho mejor regalo. Lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era quitarse en encima el recuerdo de aquellos marineros.

-¿De verdad? Tengo la piel llena de sal y arena.

- Eso se quita frotando bien.

Riza se sintió contenta y agradecida de estar viva y a salvo, al menos por el momento.

Fueron hasta la cocina, en cuya mesa estaba el vestido negro, que había dejado allí de camino a la playa y, junto a el un paquete envuelto en papel marrón con una nota que decía: De parte de Pinako.

- Pinako me ha enviado un paquete- dijo extrañada.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto el, igualmente confundido.

Riza desato el lazo y abrió el papel marrón. Dentro estaba el vestido azul.

-¿Tu has tenido algo que ver en esto?

-No.

-¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? 

- Que yo sepa, nunca le ha regalado un vestido a nadie. Parece que le has caído bien- después, como si le hubiera leído le pensamiento, añadió-: Creo que significaría mucho para ella que lo aceptaras.

El llanto contenido le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pinako parecía entender a Riza tan bien como si alguna vez hubiera estado en su situación.

-Vamos a preparar se baño- anuncio Roy.

-No tienes por que hacerlo- dijo ella, secándose una lagrima.

-No te preocupes.

- Solo tienes que decirme donde esta todo y yo lo haré- tenia la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, pero para ello tendría que aprender a sobrevivir fuera de su jaula dorada. Lo cierto era que no tenía la menor idea de cuidar de si misma.

Roy se paso la mano por el cabello revuelto por el viento.

-¿Alguna vez has preparado un baño?

-No, pero supongo que o ha de ser muy complicado.

El sonrió con gesto indulgente.

- Hasta las tareas mas sencillas pueden llevar horas si uno no sabe como hacerlas.

-Por el amor de Dios, tampoco soy tan inútil. Creo que puedo girar los mandos y llenar la bañera.

-Fíate de mi- le dijo el-. Es mejor que lo haga yo.

- Dime donde esta el baño y déjame a mi.

-Aquí no hay baño, pequeña.

-¿Y donde demonios tienes la bañera? 

Roy se acerco a un apequeña puerta que había en la cocina y detrás de la cual saco una bañera de hojalata que dejo en medio de la cocina. En realidad mas que una bañera parecía un cubo grande.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa?- le pregunto con gesto divertido.

Podría sentarse dentro, pero no estirar las pernas.

- Es algo pequeña- al ver el modo en que la miraba, trato de arreglarlo-. Perdón, no pretenda ofenderte.

El se echó a reír.

- Siempre y cuando te refieras únicamente a la bañera, no me has ofendido.

Riza entendió la connotación sexual pues a menudo había oído las conversaciones de los sirvientes de su pare.

-Por supuesto que me refería solo a la bañera- dijo, sonrojada.

-No te escandalices, pequeña- dijo con una nueva carcajada-. Solo estaba bromeando.

Pero el rubor aumentaba por momentos. Nunca había bromeado antes con un hombre y no sabia como comportarse.

-Lo bueno, es que no tardara mucho en llenarse.

-Pero apuesto que es mas trabajo del que estas acostumbrada a hacer.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo- miro a su alrededor y no tardo en ver las ollas-. ¿Dónde esta el agua?

- Hay una tina afuera- dijo el con paciencia.

-Afuera.

-Se va complicando, ¿verdad?

-No, no, esta bien- pero lo cierto es que le había leído el pensamiento.

- Ven conmigo- le pidió, agarrando una olla de encima del fogón.

Lo siguió hasta el enorme bidón donde se recogía el agua de la lluvia.

-Parece que tuviera cien años.

Aquí el metal se oxida muy rápidamente y la única agua fresca que hay es la de la lluvia.

Lo vio meter la olla en el bidón.

- El agua esta un poco amarilla.

- Es por el óxido, peor no hay peligro.

Una vez dentro lo dejo sobre el fogón.

- Yo llenare los otos- se ofreció Riza.

- Es mucho trabajo para ti, pequeña.

- No tengo el menor miedo al trabajo.

Roy le agarro la mano y la giro para verle la palma.

- Ni una sola marca.

-Pues ya es hora de que tenga alguna- respondió ella, tratando de no hacer caso del escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo.

Pero el escalofrió aumento cuando el recorrió con la yema del dedo un corte que tenia en el pulgar.

-¿Como te hiciste esto?

Se había cortado un día que Frank le había obligado a recoger un vaso que el había lanzado contra la pared. Riza retiro la mano de golpe y cerro bien los dedos.

-Fue un descuido.

Roy estrechó le puño en su mano.

- Dudo mucho que hayas tenido el mas mínimo descuido en toda tu vida.

Las preguntas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos.

- Voy a prepararme el baño.

-¿Qué te parece si me quedo por aquí por si resulta que es mas trabajo del que creías?

-No es necesario.

-Yo prefiero hacerlo.

Apreciaba su actitud y se lo demostró con una mirada.

- No tiene ningún misterio- Lleno la olla de agua y la caliento al fuego- pero al levantar la olla descubrió que no era tan ligera como le había parecido al ver como la agarraba el.

Su vida había cambiado y ya era hora de que aprendiera a ser independiente. Aunque lo cierto, es que hubiera preferido hacerlo sin público.

Con la olla vacía en la mano, se dirigió a la tina de agua. Sumergió la cacerola, que una vez llena de agua, era demasiado pesada.

-Dios mió, pesa una tonelada.

-¿Ya has tenido suficiente?- pregunto el.

El viento le había puesto un mechón de cabello sobe la cara y estaba muy guapo.

-No. Ya me las arreglaré para llevarlo.

-Seguramente, pero no pienso pasar mi tarde libre viendo como te rompes la espalda- declaro al tiempo que le quitaba la olla de las manos y la llevaba al cocina.

-Tengo que aprender a hacer estas cosas si quiero ser una mujer independiente.

-Un cubo lleno de agua y una espalda rota no demuestran nada- dijo, dejando la cacerola junto al fuego-. El agua tardara alrededor de una hora en calentarse lo bastante.

-¿Una hora?- y ella llevaba años pidiendo que le prepararan un baño sin pesarlo dos veces.

- Voy a traerte jabón y toallas.

-Déjame que la menos haga eso.

-La próxima vez. Ahora, siéntate.

Riza obedeció y empezó a deshacer la larga trenza en la que llevaba recogido el cabello. Iba a tardar al menos un hora en desenredar todos aquellos nudos con las manos.

- Te he traído un peine- dijo el al volver de la habitación con el jabón y las toallas-. He pensado que te vendría bien.

-Gracias. Parece que me leyeras el pensamiento.

Se paso la mano por el pelo. Estaba grasiento y olía a algas. Necesitaba lavárselo, pero sentía una tremenda pereza por que tardaría horas en secarse después, además de todo el tiempo que iba a llevarle desenredárselo.

-No ceo haber visto nunca a una mujer con el cabello tan largo- comento Roy, sirviéndose una tasa de café.

- Nunca me lo he cortado- dijo ella dolorida por los tirones de se daba al pasarse el peine.

-¿Nunca?

-He querido hacerlo cientos de veces- hasta aquel momento, nunca le haba importado tener le pelo tan largo-. La verdad, es que siempre he tenido a alguien que me lo desenredara y me lo lavara.

-Puedo dejarte unas tijeras si quieres cortarte un poco.

El peine se enredo en otro nudo.

-No podría cortármelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por miles de razones.

-Dime una.

"A Frank no le gustaría". Enseguida detuvo aquel pensamiento, furiosa consigo misma. Frank había quedado en el pasado. ¿Entonces por que no podía cortárselo?

- Supongo que no hay motivo para no cotármelo un poco- aunque la simple idea de hacerlo le aceleraba el pulso.

- Te traeré las tijeras.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17:

Un minuto mas tarde apareció con ellas y parecía totalmente despreocupado, como si no fuera tan importante.

Ya con las tijeras en la mano, Riza miro el filo del acero. Claro que no era importante, sobe todo después de lo que había visto en la playa. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que pelo que volvería a crecer.

Agarro un buen mechón a la altura del hombro y levanto las tijeras. De pronto tuvo miedo. Estaba habiendo demasiados cambios en su vida. Estaba literalmente cortando con la mujer que había sido.

-¿Qué te detiene?- le pregunto Roy al verla titubear.

-No lo se- volvía a tener los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. Soy una tonta. En realidad llevo años queriendo cortarme el pelo.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-¿Le cortarías el cabello a una mujer?

-No se trata mas que de cortar en línea recta, ¿no es así?

-Si.

-No puede ser tan difícil.

-No se- Dios, ¿Qué aspecto tendría después?

-¿Quieres o no?

-Si, córtame el pelo- ordeno, dándole las tijeras.

Al rozarle la mano, una especie de descarga le recorrió el cuerpo. Roy se coloco detrás de ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Pero no cortes mucho- le pidió con nerviosismo.

-Aquí hay suficiente para hacer una alfombra. Ni siquiera se notaria si te cortara un metro- bromeo con ella.

De pronto imaginó que se lo cortaba ala altura de las orejas.

-Quizás no sea tan buena idea.

-¿Tienes miedo, Riza?

-No- cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Adelante, hazlo.

Roy agarro un puñado de pelo y lo corto con un solo movimiento. Después le dio el dorado mecho.

-¿A que no ha sido tan horrible?

-¿Lo has cortado?- pregunto con la mirada fija en aquel cabello que tanto tiempo llevaba con ella.

-Eso era lo que querías.

-Si, pero no pensé que fueras a hacerlo tan rápido. Creí que me darías mas tiempo para pensarlo.

Roy enarco una ceja.

-Las cosas difíciles es mejor hacerlas rápidamente.

Ahora su cabello llegaba un poco más a bajo de los hombros.

-¿Qué tal queda?

-Un poco torcido.

-¿Mucho?

-Nada que no pueda arreglarse con un par e cortes mas- le puso una toalla sobre los hombros y paso los siguientes quince minutos igualándole las puntas. Durante ese tiempo, ella puedo calmarse y hacerse ala idea del cambio de aspecto.

Mientras cortaba, varias veces la agarro de la barbilla y le movió la cabeza para comprobar que estuviera bien. Siempre lo hizo con extrema suavidad y cada vez, Riza sintió un escalofrió que hizo que el ardiera la piel. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado el cabello y solo pensaba en el; en el modo en que respiraba, en como fruncía el ceño cuando observaba el resultado de su trabajo.

-Listo- dijo por fin con una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Esta muy bien.

Riza se pasó la mano por la cabeza, sorprendía de lo ligera que la sentía.

-Esta muy cortó.

-Ahí avía demasiado pelo. Debías sentirte como si llevaras un perro en la cabeza.

Se echo a reír recordando todas las veces que el peso del cabello le había dado dolores de cabeza.

- Si.

Con el nuevo peinado se sintió también una mujer nueva. Una mujer más libre.

-El agua ya debe de estar caliente- supuso el-. Voy a llenarte la bañera. No se como podías lavártelo.

-Porque siempre me ayudaba alguien.

-Ven aquí y arrodíllate junto ala bañera para que te eche agua por la cabeza. Así será mas fácil.

-Creo que ahora, que esta mas corto, podré hacerlo sola.

-Pero es mas fácil si yo te ayudo.

Estaba tan guapo ahí de pie, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos. La idea de que volviera a tocarla le resultaba atan emocionante. Y tan peligrosa.

Pero a pesar del peligro, hizo lo que el le pedía y se arrodillo junto a la bañera. El le retiro el cabello del cuello, echándoselo para tras y comenzó a mojárselo muy despacio, masajeándoselo bien para que el agua lo empapara a fondo.

-Quédate así mientras te pongo el jabón.

Se enjabono bien las manos y después le froto el cuero cabelludo. Aquellas manos tenias fuerza y ala vez delicadeza.

Era una sensación tremendamente agradable. Le echo toda una jarra de agua por la cabeza para aclarar el jabón y después la envolvió en una toalla.

-Perfecto.

Riza sintió una increíble relajación en todo el cuerpo. El agua le caía por los lados de la cara.

-Que maravilla.

-Te dejo sola para que te bañes- le dijo después de terminar de llenarle la bañera.

Después de que le se marchara, Riza se desvistió y se metió en el agua. No podía estirarse bien, pero el agua caliente era una especia de bálsamo para sus doloridos músculos. Se quedo en la bañera hasta que el agua se quedo casi fría y, cuando salio, se sintió refrescada. Como una mujer nueva.

Miro su vestido negro. Le recordaba a Frank y al miedo que había sentido al escapar de casa. Sin darse cuenta, se le fueron los ojos al paquete que le había enviado Pinako. Aceptar un regalo de un desconocido no era correcto.

-Correcto- murmuro entre dientes. En los últimos tres días no había hecho nada correcto.

Saco el vestido azul. La tela era suave y alegre.

Se puso las medias, las enaguas, el vestido y los zapatos. Todo le quedaba al perfección. Era sencillo pero muy cómodo, además, la hacia sentir un persona diferente.

Salio al salón, donde había más de media docena de cajas sin abrir y ni un solo cuadro en las paredes. Sin embrago Roy había encendió el fuego e el hogar y había acercado el sofá.

Riza se sentó y comenzó a peinarse, estaba conmovida por tanta amabilidad. Ahora el peine se deslizaba suavemente por su cabello, que además ya había comenzado a secarse. Aquel lugar era mágico.

Un lugar en el que empezar de nuevo.

----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Frank dio un manotazo en la enorme mesa de caoba.

-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? Es una mujer conocida, por el amor de Dios, alguien ha tenido que verla.

Los tres hombres lo miraron con expresión pétrea.

-Hemos revisado todos los barcos de pasajeros y los trenes. Nadie la ha visto.

¡Maldita fuera aquella mujer! Aunque necesitara lo que le quedara de vida para hacerlo, la enconaría y le daría una buena lección.

-Bueno, pues revísenlos otra vez- grito Frank-. Si quieren segur trabajando en esta ciudad, mas les vale encontrar a mi esposa.

El más alto de los tres dio un paso al frente.

-No hemos mirado en los buques de carga, pero no es probable que una mujer sola se atreviera a relacionarse con esa clase de marineros.

Frank se quedo pensando unos segundos. Riza no seria tan loca ¿verdad? Claro que hasta el momento había dado por hecho que se había marchado sola, pero quizás había huido con alguien. Probablemente con un amante.

-Pues háganlo.

- Será muy fácil. Una mujer en un buque de carga es algo que no se olvida muy fácilmente.

-¡Adelante entonteces!

Los hombres lo dejaron solo en su despacho, pero lo acompañaban la ira y la inquietud que hacían que le hirviera la sangre. Se lo había dado todo a esa mujer. La había cuidado después de su padre y apenas se casaba con el, huía. Y ahora así se lo pagaba.

En el fondo de su corazón sabia que tenia un amante. Jamás habría tenido el valor necesario para escapar sola. Era demasiado débil. Seguramente ahora estarían juntos en al cama riéndose de el.

Agarro el pisapapeles de cristal y lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, estrellándolo contra la chimenea.

-¡Maldita, seas, Elizabeth!

Aunque le llevara el resto de su vida, la encontraría y le daría una buena lección.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:

Roy no estaba preparado para el golpe que supuso ver salir a Riza.

Llevaba el vestido de lana azul y el chal blanco que Pinako le había regalado. El traje se le ajustaba a la cintura y a los pechos. El pelo suelto le caía bajo los hombros, atrapando el sol como el trigo en un día de invierno. El viento el había levantado ligeramente las faldas del vestido, mostrando sus tobillos. Sencilla y deslumbrante.

Al verlo, Riza sonrió y lo saludo con la mano. La mujer casi sin vida que había sacado del Anna St. Clare había desaparecido. El también la saludo con normalidad, aunque no era así como se sentía ni mucho menos. Si pudiera hacer lo que deseaba, la llevaría de vuelta a la casa, se alejaría el mundo y pasaría los siguientes días solo con ella.

No sin frustración, se dio la media vuelta.

-Maes, vamos a sacar el bote- le dijo a su amigo con brusquedad.

El bote seguía sobre la arena de la playa y el Anna St. Clare seguía medio sumergido en el mar.

Maes agarro el bote para llevarlo hacia el agua.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-Pareces enfadado.

-Estoy bien- aseguro con todos los músculos en tensión ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Hughes.

-¿Entonces por que vamos a volver al buque hundido?

-Para supervisar la operación de salvamento.

-¿Sueles hacer eso?

-No.

-¿Y por que ahora si?- le pregunto Hughes con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡Maldito seas, Maes!, eres capas de hacerle perder la paciencia hasta a un santo.

Maes se echo a reír.

-Si te interesa mi opinión, me parece que esta muy guapa limpia y con ropa de mujer- le dijo, sin dejar de tirar el bote.

Roy miro a Maes con cara de pocos amigos, pero prefirió no pensar en el sentimiento de posesión que haban despertado aquellas palabras. Quería a Riza solo para el.

-Guárdate esos pensamientos para ti solo.

-¿Qué pensamientos?- pregunto sonriente-. Dentro de unos días yo seré un hombre felizmente casado. Los que deberían preocuparte son todos los demás hombres del pueblo.

-Ella es terreno prohibido para todos.

-¿Y eso te importa?

-Si.

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto extrañado Maes.

-Desde ahora.

Ya en el agua Maes cambio de tema.

-He visto a Gracia hace un rato. Tiene mas detalles sobre la boda- dijo con el típico gesto de un hombre que no entendía como las mujeres podían complicar tanto una ceremonia tan sencilla-. Entre otras cosas ha invitado a Riza.

-Puede que mañana ya no este aquí.

Maes negó con la cabeza.

-Pero ahora mismo vamos hacia el buque por ella.

Había otras muchas razones para ir. Muchas personas del pueblo estaba ansiosas por encontrar el botín… Pero lo cierto era que en aquel momento la única razón para ir era Riza. No esperaba encontrar ningún equipaje pues lo normal era que no lo tuviera; la gente que huya no solía cargar con maletas.

-Si- se limito a admitir Roy.

-¿Por qué?

Antes de contestar, respiro hondo.

-En el barco esta su bolso con todo su dinero. Solo quiero mirar un poco por si lo encontrara. No quería que nadie encontrara lo único que la ataba al pasado. Quizás si recuperaba ese bolso, podría el también olvidarse del pasado de Riza y ella se quedaría.

-Estas atrapado.

-¿De que demonios hablas?- pregunto Roy metiendo los remos en el agua.

-Puyes que estas tan loco por Riza como yo lo estoy por Gracia.

-No se que me pasa- y quizás fuera eso lo que lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

- A las señoras del pueblo no va a hacerles ninguna gracia porque todas ellas te tenían echado el ojo para que te casaras con una de sus hijas. De hecho, muchas ya te habían emparejado con Psiren.

A Roy no le había pasado desapercibido el interés de muchas mujeres; los pasteles que le regalaban y las interminables preguntas que le habían hecho nada mas llegar al pueblo el otoño anterior. Debía reconocer que había pasado bueno ratos con Psiren, pero nunca la había imaginado como madre de sus hijos. Sin embargo si imaginaba a Riza en ese papel.

-Ella sigue empeñada en marcharse.

-Bueno, quizás sea lo mejor- opinión Maes meneando la cabeza-. Es muy guapa, pero un poco fría para mi gusto.

Roy sabia que había muchas cosas que se ocultaba dentro de Riza, cada ves que la miraba o estaba cerca sentía la tensión y a ansiedad que se producían en ella.

-No es fría. Lo que la hace ser tan reservada es el miedo.

-¿Miedo a que?

-No lo se- respondió mirando a su espalda al barco hundido-. ¿Me harías un favor?

-Lo que me pidas.

-Cuando envíes el telegrama sobre el Anna St. Clare no menciones a Riza.

-Puede que haya alguien buscándola.

-Se que hay alguien buscándola. Es de eso de lo que tiene miedo.

Mes torció el gesto.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres involucrarte en sus problemas, sean los que sean?

Esa misma cuestión lo había tenido en vela toda la noche anterior.

-Si ella esta dispuesta a quedarse, yo estoy dispuesto a involucrarme en lo que sea.

Maes se echo a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido?- le preguntó Roy con irritación.

- Es lo que me dijo Pinako cuando le pedí a Gracia que se casara conmigo después de solo tres días de noviazgo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

- Que estaba pensando con lo que no debía.

- Creo recordar que tengo mas experiencia que tu con las mujeres, Maes- le recordó con una sonrisa-. Yo estoy pensando con la cabeza- los ritos de los hombres que estaban sacando las cosas del barco atrajeron su atención- Deberíamos acercarnos- sugirió Roy-. Parece que va a haber pelea.

- Se ha corrido el rumor de que el capitán Bradley trasportaba oro.

Roy maldijo entre dientes.

-El mismo rumor que se extiende cada vez que se hunde un barco. Por cierto, ¿se sabe algo del capitán?

-Ni rastro de el- respondió Maes-. ¿Crees que sobrevivió?

-Quien sabe. Cosas mas raras han pasado. Pero si murió, quizás nunca lo encontremos.

Entre los que estaban cargando los botes con los restos del naufragio, se encontraban los hombres que le habían ayudado con los muertos, pero había mucho otros. Los barcos hundidos se habían convertido en una especie de industria para la zona, donde muchas familias vivían de vender lo que rescataban de los buques.

-No tardara mucho en desaparecer bajo el mar- cometo Maes.

-Si- así era, se estaban quedando sin tempo.

Si Riza había dejado algún rastro de su pasado, aquel era el momento de encontrarlo.

-Resulta difícil creer que sea el mismo barco al que vinimos remando hace solo tres noche atrás- dijo Maes mientras Roy saludaba con la cabeza a un hombre que estaba cargado la vela mayor en su bote-. No me importa decirte que estaba aterrorizado.

- Tener un poco de miedo no es malo. Ayuda a mantenerte alerta.

Se detuvieron junto al buque igual que había hecho hacia unos días y Roy ato el bote a una de las sogas que utilizaban los demás para asegurar las barcas que cargaban de cosas.

-¿Quieres subir?

Maes levanto la vista hacia el enorme barco.

-No parece tan aterrador como el otro día.

-Te aseguro que no hay fantasmas- le dijo Roy riéndose, lo cual hizo que su amigo se ruborizara un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que encuentres algo?

-Muy pocas- pero tenia que intentarlo.

Nada mas subir, se encontró con dos hombres que parecían enfadados, pues cado uno tiraba de un extremo el timón del barco.

-Dijiste que podía quedármelo- decía el mayor de los dos.

-Ya te quedaste con el del ultimo barco- aseguraba el otro sin dejar de tirar.

-¿Qué ocurre, caballeros?- intervino Roy.

Los dos hombres levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos de verlo allí.

- Nunca has venido a un barco hundido- dijo uno de ellos con sorpresa-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Esperábamos recuperar parte de las pertenencias de Riza.

-Si están abajo, olvídate de encontrarlas- explico el oto sin dejar de tirar del timón-. Esta completamente inundado. Yo mismo intente entrar nadando, pero esta oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

Al igual que mucho otro marineros, estos no debían nadar muy bien; pero Roy era un estupendo nadador. Después de la muerte de sus padres, le había dado la lata a Pinako hasta conseguir que encontrara a alguien que el enseñara a nadar. Y desde entonces supo que el océano seria parte de su vida y había querido aprender todo lo que pudiera ayudarlo a lidiar con el. En cuanto a Maes, habían aprendido juntos y sus dotes de nadador habían sido unos de los motivos por los que prefería segur al lado de Roy.

Echo un vistazo a la puerta que conducía hacia los camarotes y soltó un suspiro. Enconar algo ah seria difícil, pero por Riza valía la pena intentarlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19:**

-De todos modos, voy a ver que encuentro- dijo Roy.

El mayor de los hombres se rasco la barbilla.

-Les ayudamos si nos dan la mitad de lo que encuentren.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. Iremos Maes y yo.

Los dos hombres asintieron, pero ninguno de los dos parecía satisfecho; ambos querían el botín que se escondía debajo del agua y les daba rabia no poder acres con el.

Roy y Maes fueron hasta la puerta y se asomaron al pasillo iluminado levemente por la luz que se colaba entre la madera del techo.

-¿Dónde encontraste a Riza?- le pregunto Maes.

-En el camarote de la derecha- dijo Roy, despojándose de la chaqueta.

-Es un milagro.

-Si- encontrarla había sido una odisea, pero algo le decía que no perderla iba a ser una hazaña aun mas difícil.

-Supongo que sabes que si encuentra su dinero, no habrá nada que la retenga aquí- le dijo Maes entonces.

- Quiero que se quede porque quiera hacerlo, no porque no le quede otro remedio.

-¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo.

-Voy a echar un vistazo a ver si tengo suerte.

Agarro una cuerda que llevaba y se la amarro alrededor de la cintura.

-Si tiro de la cuerda es que tengo problemas.

-Iré por ti en cuanto sienta el tirón.

Roy le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo. Desde que eran niños siempre le había dado la seguridad de que estaría allí cuando lo necesitara. Tranquilo y seguro de si mismo.

-Bastara con que me saques tirando de la cuerda.

Y diciendo esto, respiro hondo y se sumergió en el agua. El agua salada le picaba en los ojos y le nublaban la visión, pero aun así continúo nadando pues sabia que no disponía mas que de un minuto antes de volver a tomar aire. Encontró el camarote sin problemas y entro por el hueco que el mismo había hecho en la puerta.

Gracias a al inclinación del barco, aquel camarote estaba en la parte mas elevada por lo que todavía se colaba algo de luz por el techo.

En un Rincón había una silla flotando junto a unas cajas de vino y, junto a la litera, encontró el bolso. El broche de nácar brillaba débilmente en mitad del agua. Se metió el bolso entre el cinturón y el pantalón antes de desatar la cuerda y atarla a los tres cajones. Aquel vino alegraría aun mas la boda de Gracia y Maes.

Cuando volvió a la superficie, le dolían los pulmones por falta de aire. Maes lo esperaba sin chaqueta depuesto a ir en su busca.

- Idiota, pensé que iba a tener que entra por ti- le espero muerto de la preocupación.

Roy tomo una nueva bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Te he triado un regalo de boda. Tira de la cuerda.

Con un solo tirón aparecieron los tres cajones; que Maes saco del agua y dejo sobre la cubierta.

-Parece un vino caro- dijo, sacando una botella-. ¿Has encontrado el bolso?

En lugar de responder, le mostró la delicada bolsita que había guardado en el cinturón. A la luz del sol, pudo ver lo bien cosida que estaba y el buen material con el que estaba hecha; sin duda era un bolso muy caro.

Tenia unas iniciales grabadas en el asa: E.A. ¿Quien demonios era E.A?

-¿Vas a abrirlo?

Toco el cierre con la yema de los dedos.

-Me siento tentado pero no voy a abrirlo.

-¿Y como vas a averiguar algo mas sobre Riza si no lo abres?

-esperare a que ella me lo cuente.

------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Riza observaba desde la playa como Maes y Roy remaban los últimos metros antes de llegar a la arena. Cuando por fin llevaron el bote a tierra, vio que iba cargado de cajas.

Se cerró bien el chal sobre los hombros. Roy tenia el cabello mojado, igual que la ropa y eso la hizo preocuparse. Fue a su encuentro hasta el borde del agua.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La mirada de Roy se clavo en sus ojos con una intensidad que la estremeció por dentro.

-Nada- dijo por fin-. Solo hemos ido a investigar un poco.

Maes estaba muy sonriente.

-Ha encontrado tres cajones de vino en el Anna St. Clare y dice que podemos utlisarlos para la boda.

Volvió a mirar a Roy, preguntándose por que se había aventurado a volver al barco.

-Es un magnifico regalo.

-¿Es bueno?- le pregunto, mostrándole la botella.

-Si, desde luego. Es un vino tinto Francis muy bueno. Además de una cosecha excelente; ya veras que no es muy amargo ni muy dulce.

Maes se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad, no soy muy aficionado a beber.

Riza entendía de vinos, pensó Roy. Otro detalle más que añadir a la poquísima información que tenia de ella.

-¿Por qué no subes esa caja hasta la casa?

-Claro- dijo Maes entendió la indirecta.

-Ese vino lo encontraste en el camarote del capitán- adivino Riza.

- Estaba junto a ala cama con todas las botellas intactas.

-Antes, cuando hablaste de los que sacan los botines de los barcos, tuve la sensación de que lo hacías con cierto rechazo. No pareces de los que se meten en un buque hundido para sacar algunas cajas de vino.

-No he ido por el vino- aclaró, sacándose el bolso de la chaqueta.

-¿Por que te has arriesgado tanto?

-He dado por hecho que no habías dejado atrás ningún baúl.

-Has hecho bien- murmuro, acariciando las iniciales grabadas en el bolso.

-¿Tienes ya todo lo que te unía al pasado?

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora tienes la posibilidad de empezar de cero, Riza- le dijo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro-. ¿No dijiste que contenía todo tu dinero?

- Así es.

-Ábrelo- le pidió, acercándose un poco mas a ella.

Riza bajo la mirada hacia el bolso. En el interior encontró los billetes empapados y los poemas que le había dado su madre.

-El sol lo secara todo enseguida- le dijo el.

Se le había llenado los ojos de lagrimas.

- Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan amable por mi.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Los de ella estaban bañados por una oscura y misteriosa expresión. Roy se inclino muy despacio hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron.

-Quiero que te quedes- le susurro dulcemente-. Pero quiero que sea por que elijas hacerlo libremente.

Le retiro un mecho de cabello de la cara. Y, por un momento, se quedaron allí de pie en la orilla del mar, la brisa movía sus faldas y las hacia golpear contra las piernas de Roy. El le tomo el rostro entre las manos e inclino la cabeza hacia ella. Iba a besarla.

Riza no se retiro. La beso suave, pero con una pasión que reavivo su deseo. Pero sabia que necesitaba mucho mas de ella.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- le preguntó Riza, alejándose unos centímetros.

-Quédate un tiempo. Veamos que es lo que hay entre los dos.

-No puedo prometerte nada, ni Quero que tú me prometas nada a mi.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Mis promesas no conllevan ningún tipo de atadura y las hago cuando deseo hacerlas.

--------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Cuando el sol se escondía por el horizonte en una apartada costa, los pescadores llegaban a puerto después de una jornada de doce horas en alta mar. Todos ellos estaban contentos, pues había sido un buen día de pesca.

Todos habían regresado, excepto uno, que se había alejado más que los demás porque quería duplicar la captura. Algunos pescadores ya habían empezado a comentar que tal vez hubiera tenido algún problema. No era extraño que las barcas volcaran y los pescadores murieran incluso en días claros como aquel.

Pero no se dejaron llevar por las habladurías. Uno de los pescadores ya estaba descargando el barco y le rugían las tripas por el hambre; estaba deseando llegar a casa junto a su mujer pero decido esperar un poco más a ver si regresaba su compañero.

Cando por fin vio las velas del barco eran ya mas de las cinco. Espero en la orilla hasta que el otro hombre llegó al muelle y pudo ver que estaba sano y salvo, entonces respiro aliviado.

-¡Ah del barco!- grito el recen llegado-. ¡He encontrado un hombre!

El pescador no se apresuro, no era la primera vez que encontraba aun marinero flotando en medio del océano. Así que camino tranquilamente hasta el embarcadero y observo el cuerpo que yacía junto a los montones de pescado.

-¿Esta muerto?

-No lo estaba la ultima vez que lo comprobé- respondió el hombre mientras amarraba el barco al muelle-. Me ha ocupado mucho espacio. Podría haber resacado mas si no lo hubiera encontrado.

El hombre que había encontrado tenia la barba llena de algas y la chaqueta azul completamente rasgada. Entonces empezó a toser y se incorporo de golpe.

-¡Malditos sena todos!

- Esta vivo- dijeron ambos hombres al unísono.

- Muy bonito- le dijo uno de los hombres- Acabo de salvarte la vida.

El hombre escupió aun lado.

-No me importaría estar muerto. He perdido mi barco.

- Todos los días se pierden barcos en esta agua. Debería haber tenido mas cuidado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el otro pescador, ofreciéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie. Querría acabar con ello cuanto antes.

Cuando se hubo puesto de pie, volvió a escupir.

-Bradley. Soy el capitán Bradley.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20:**

Una hora mas tarde, Riza se encontraba en el porche trasero de la casa viendo acercarse a Roy. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa subidas, lo que le permitía ver sus músculos en tensión al arrastrar el bote a tierra. La barquita parecía pesar bastante y sin embrago el la movía con facilidad.

El le había pedido que volviera a la casa con la promesa de volver pronto. Riza habría preferido quedarse en la playa, pero comprendía que el tenia trabajo… y ella debía mantener las distancias.

Miro el bolso empapado. Había sentido emociones encontradas al recuperar aquel objeto.

Roy le había hecho un regalo mas valioso que cualquier joya.

Su padre jamás lo habría considerado digno de ser su pretendiente y, hasta hacia dos años, seguramente ella tampoco. En aquel tiempo el dinero y la posición social le había parecido cosas muy importantes, pero desde entonteces había aprendido que el dinero y la posición social podían esconder muchos pecados.

Lo que sentía por Roy iba mas allá de la gratitud. El evocaba en ella emociones que no sabia definir del todo. Atracción y peligro, ternura y seguridad; esas emociones recién descubiertas la excitaban y la aterraban al mismo tiempo.

Pero le gustase o no, estaba ahí.

-------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Roy amarro el bote y cerro la puerta del cobertizo. Antes de la llegada de Riza, habría pasado las horas que el quedaban hasta empezar el turno trabajando en algo; ahora solo quería pasar ese tiempo con ella.

La vio de pie junto a la ventana de la cocina y comenzó a andar mas rápido. La impaciencia le caldeaba el alma. El olor a café lo recibió al entrar en casa.

-Debes de estar congelado- le dijo nada mas verlo aparecer en la cocina.

El viento le había soltado el cabello del lazo que llevaba a la altura del cuello, dejando varios mechones a los lados de la cara. Le quedaba bien el cabello mas corto, la había parecer mas joven, incluso más alegre.

Por primera vez desde que la había ocupado, esa casa parecía un hogar.

-Estoy acostumbrado la frió. ¿Eso que huelo es café?

-Es el mismo de esta mañana, pero he conseguido calentarlo. Aunque es tan fuerte que tal vez necesites cuchillo y tenedor para tomarlo.

-Este tipo de café te hace mas fuerte- el bolso de Riza seguía sobre la mesa de la cocina y no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en las híncales E.A-. Deberías abrirlo para que se secaran los billetes.

- Tienes razón- dijo ella-. Tenia intención de abrirlo, pero he tardado tanto en encender el fuego para calentar le café.

Roy agarro la tasa que ella le ofrecía y, al hacerlo, sus manos se rozaron.

-¿Alguna vez habías encendido fuego antes?

-No- respondió riéndose-. Pero la suerte me condujo hasta el cajón de la leña.

La vio dirigirse a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que esperaba algo de ella. Pero no tenia la menor idea de que era.

Riza saco los billetes y un librito encuadernado en cuero. Lo primero que examino no fueron los billetes, sino el libro. El agua salada había estropeado la encuadernación y había dejado las hojas hechas prácticamente una pulpa de papel. Estaba destrozado.

Echo la cabeza acalla atrás y, con sorpresa, Roy descubrió lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto.

- Un libro de poemas- respondió ella, secándose una lagrima.

Roy la miro, desconcertado por su tristeza.

-Parece que esta todo tu dinero.

-Si.

Cualquier mujer practica habría pensado que lo primordial era el dinero.

- Estas llorando.

-No.

Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Puedo que no sepa mucho de las mujeres y sus emociones,, pero se cuando alguien esta llorando. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Soy una tonta. Es solo que me encantaba este libro.

-Puedes comprarte otro.

- No será lo mismo- aseguro Riza, pasando una pagina casi deshecha.

- Un libro es un libro.

-Si, pero este fue un regalo de mi madre. Me lo dio cuando cumplí doce años, una enfermedad se la llevo pocos meses después. Desde entonces, había leído un poema cada día. Siempre suponía una gran ayuda. No puedo creer que estos dos últimos días ni siquiera haya pensado en el- dijo, dejando el libro sobre la mesa-. Ha habido épocas en que este librito ha sido mi único amigo.

-¿Por qué estabas tan sola? 

Se quedo callada unos segundos con la mirada fija en el libro, sus ojos parecían ámbar líquido.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué?

-Bésame.

Roy dio un paso hacia ella, eliminando el espacio que los separaba. Pero espero, dispuesto a alejarse si la veía nerviosa o asustada.

-No fue a si. Tenia la mirada puesta en sus labios, sin duda sentía curiosidad por el.

- Quiero volver a sentirte.

No fue necesario que dijera o hiciera nada mas. Bajo la cabeza lentamente hacia ella. Riza cerro los ojos y Roy se dio cuenta de que le gustaba simplemente mirarla. Por fin sus labios se posaron en los de ella.

Su respuesta fue dulce y delicada. Roy no tardo en darse cuenta de que un casto beso nunca seria suficiente. La rodeo por la cintura y tiro de ella para apretarla contra su cuerpo. El beso se hizo mas intenso y ella se derritió en sus brazos.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener el control de sus deseos. Nada le habría gustado mas que dejar que se desatara la pasión que ella le provocaba.

Riza se puso de puntillas y sumergió los dedos en sus cabellos. El la abraso aun mas fuerte al tiempo que su repuesta se iba haciendo mas desesperada.

Un gemido suave salio de sus bocas tensando el cuerpo de Roy. Jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer como deseaba a Riza.

De pronto, todos los misterios que la oreaba irrumpieron en la mente de Roy. Habría querido fingir que el pasos no existía, y sin embrago había sido ese pasado desconocido lo que se había entrometido en si cabeza y en el deseo que sentía por ella. Su cuerpo seguía deseándola, pero su mente se había revelado.

Por mucho que quisiera estar con ella, tenia la sensación de que si la tomaba ahora, la perdería para siempre.

Por eso dejo de besarla.

Dejo las manos en su cintura, pero ahora sus cuerpos estaban separados. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos.

Entonces abrió los ojos y la vergüenza se reflejó en ellos al darse cuenta de que el estaba mirándola en lugar de besándola. Retiro las manos de detrás de su cuello muy despacio.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

-No- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Entonces por que has parado? ¿Es que lo hago mal? 

Dios, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que con solo acercarse a el hacia que le temblaran las rodillas?

-Quiero que me beses por que desees hacerlo, no para hacerme callar.

Riza parpadeo atónita.

-Yo no…

-Claro que si- al interrumpió-. Y yo te he seguido encantado, pero la próxima vez no te funcionara. Riza, la próxima vez que te pregunte algo sobre tu pasado, no sustituyas las respuestas por besos- y salio de allí sin decir nada mas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21:**

El sol de las primeras horas de la mañana iluminaba levemente la cocina. Riza se bebió el ultimo sorbo de te. No había dormido bien, había soñado con monstruos y destrucción, y con Roy.

El viento hizo que una rama golpeara los cristales sobresaltando a Riza, que enseguida se sintió ridícula por haberse puesto a temblar.

El día anterior había fingido durante unas horas que el pasado no existía. Como una tonta, había calentado el café para Roy y hasta había catarreado. Pero al abrir el bolso, el pasado había irrumpido de nuevo, interponiéndose entre Roy y ella.

El tenía razón. No había sido el deseo lo que la había impulsado a pedirle que la besara; se lo había pedido por miedo. Porque quería mantener viva la fantasía y olvidar lo demás. Pero el beso no había tardado en pasar de ser un intento de distracción a algo mucho mas intenso.. Recordaba el tacto de su labios, había percibido la pasión de su cuerpo que le pedía mas. Y, que Dios la ayudara, ella se lo habría dado encantada porque sus carias hacían que su cuerpo vibrara de placer y encendía en ella un fuego que hacia mucho tiempo creía ya extinguido.

Pero entonces el había dejado de besarla.

Riza cerro los ojos. Había sido una estupida al creer que podría engañarlo a el y a si misma. Estaba atada a un pasado que jamás le permitiría vivir en paz.

Ahora tenia su dinero y lo cierto era que resultaba peligroso quedarse allí por mas tiempo. Tare o temprano, Frank se enteraría de que había sobrevivido al naufragio. La riqueza de la que disfrutaba era atractivo suficiente para cualquiera. ¿Acaso no había sido esa la razón por la que su padre decidió que se casara con el? ¿Por la seguridad que el le proporcionaría?

Si, cuanto antes se marchara de allí, mejor seria para todos. Roy estaría mejor sin ella. El pueblo entero estaría mejor una vez que se hubiera marchado porque Frank arrasaría aquel lugar si la encontraba allí.

Así pues, fue al dormitorio a recoger sus cosas. Se cambio el vestido azul por el negro y lo dejo bien doblado en la cama. Metió el libro de poemas en el bolso y el dinero en el corsé. Antes de salir, se quedo unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, observando aquel sencillo lugar que le había servido de refugio. Si no hubiera sido por Roy, habría muerto. Sus promesas de cuidarla habían sido sinceras y las había cumplido con creces. Pero sabia que Frank lo castigaría por haberla acogido y eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

Trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y cerro la puerta del dormitorio a su espalda.

Iría al pueblo en busca de Pinako, ella la comprendería sin necesidad de explicaciones. Y la ayudaría.

Al salir de la casa, miro al faro. Roy todavía no había apagado las luces, que brillaban con fuerza en contraste con el cielo cubierto de nubes grises. No le gustaba marcharse furtivamente, pero no había otra manera de hacerlo, pues sabía que Roy trataría de detenerla. Y ella estaría tentada de quedarse.

Comenzó a caminar a buen ritmo y en quince minutos estaba en el pueblo. Riza agradecía que las calles estuvieran tan vacías, así su marcha no atraería la atención.

El tiempo había cambiado desde la noche anterior. Ahora hacia frió y el viento el congelaba la piel. Fue directa la tienda de Pinako, donde la encontró colocando latas de melocotones.

- Buenos días- dijo, cruzando la tienda entre los sacos de harina y sal-. Quería darte las gracias por el vestido.

-¿Por eso has venido?- le pregunto Pinako fijándose en el vestido que llevaba.

-Necesito que alguien me lleve en su barco.

La tía de Roy levanto una ceja.

-Creí que te quedarías con nosotros un tiempo.

-Es mejor que me vaya- dijo con el estomago encogido.

Pinako frunció el ceño.

- Esta bien, en cuanto termine de colocar esto, te acompaño al embarcadero. Siéntate.

- No hace falta que vengas, solo tienes que decirme donde es y con quien debo hablar.

Pinako seguía colocando las latas de melocotones pero su voz había cambiado.

-¿Has hablado con Roy de este cambio de planes? 

- No. No lo entendería.

- El quiere que te quedes- le dijo, saliendo del mostrador.

-Lo se- la presión había pasado del estomago al pecho.

-Aquí podemos protegerte- le dijo suavemente.

Riza no se esforzó por ocultar la confusión que sentía.

-Desde el principio querías que me marchara. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-He visto como te mira mi sobrino. Jamás había mirado a si a ninguna mujer y te aseguro que han sido demasiadas. Estos últimos días ha estado feliz. Eso significa mucho para mí.

-Pinako, alguien me busca. El seria capas de destruir al pueblo si descubre que me han estado escondiendo aquí.

La mirada de Pinako era tan directa como la de su sobrino.

- Roy ha tenido que enfrentarse a otos temporales mayores. No se asusta fácilmente.

- Esta vez debería.

- Estoy segura de que es persona no es rival para Roy.

Riza admiraba al orgullo que sentía por su sobrino.

- Es muy poderoso.

-No subestimes a mi muchacho. El nunca ha huido de un problema. De hecho, algunas veces habría deseado que lo hiciera- añadió con cierta amargura.

-Roy merece mucho más de lo que yo puedo darle. No puedo hacerle ninguna promesa, ojala pudiera, peor no puedo.

-El no espera nada de ti.

Riza recordó el beso, el beso que el había interrumpido por que quería mas.

-¿Y donde iras?

Se dio media vuelta y miro al ventanal de la tienda. Al otro lado, se extendía el cielo gris y, al otro lado de la calle, un grupo de niños producentes del muelle.

-No lo se- las risas de los niños le encogieron el corazón. En otro tiempo, había soñado con tener hijos, pero ese sueño, al igual que los otros, se había roto y jamás se haría realidad-. Estaré a salvo mientras no deje de moverme.

-Mas bien serás un blanco en movimiento.

-Me he cortado el cabello y me ha dado el sol en la cara. Si me alejo de la costa y de los puertos, nadie me reconocerá.

-Destacaras allá donde vayas. Hay algo en ti que es difícil de esconder.

Pinako se acerco un poco más a Riza. Riza se dio cuenta de que era mucho mas baja que ella, lo que la hizo reparar en la energía que desprendía aquella mujer la hacia parecer mas alta.

- Un bote acaba de llegar con los niños, pero estoy segura de que te llevara a ti si lo deseas.

Riza se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Padres e hijos caminaban por la calle abastándose y riéndose.

-El bote ha tenido que salir de aquí antes del amanecer.

-Todos los padres estaba ansiosos de tener a los chicos en casa.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-Durante al semana viven en la cuidad para poder ir a la escuela. Reciben una buena educación, pero les resulta difícil pasar tanto tiempo alejados de sus familias.

-Mi padre me envió a un internado desde que muriera mi madre. Aquel tiempo lejos de casa había dio terrible para ella, los días habían sido largos y llenos de soledad. Como la habían enviado lejos, ni siquiera había podido ir a casa en las vacaciones de navidad o primavera-. ¿Por qué no tienes escuela en el pueblo?

-Porque no hay nadie que enseñe a los muchachos. La mayoría aquí no tiene la cultura suficiente para hacerlo. Hemos intentado contratar un profesor, pero nadie quiere vivir en un lugar tan apartado.

-Esta tierra es dura, pero preciosa.

-Estoy de acudo contigo, pero pocos forastero opinan lo mismo.

Un niño no mayor de seis años corrió hacia su padre, que lo abrazo con fuerza y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado fuera?- pregunto Riza.

-Tres semanas.

-¿Por que tanto?

-El tiempo era demasiado malo para arriesgarse a cruzar.

-¿Y cuando se irán?

-Si el tiempo aguanta como esta, el domingo por la tarde.

Riza vio a una niña acariciando el rostro de su madre y recodo a la suya, aunque el recuerdo era cada vez mas vago. Solo recordaba su perfume, su piel, las nanas que le cantaba.

- Conociendo a Roy, seguro que te seguirá- dijo Pinako entonces.

-¡No!- exclamó Riza asustada.

-Se ha empeñado en protegerte.

- No quiero que nadie tenga que cuidarme como si fuera una niña-

- Entonces se valiente y no seas indecisa.

-No soy indecisa- protesto con orgullo y algo de ira.

- Entonces quédate. Esta es tu oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

- No se como vivir en este mundo.

- Eso son detalles que van solucionándose solos. Solo tienes que decir que si.

Riza estaba conmovida.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Pinako se encogió e hombros.

-No lo hago solo por ti, también es por Roy.

Se oyeron unos pasos en la calle. Se abrió la puerta de la tienda. Era Roy. Tenia el rostro en tensión, pero al ver a Riza junto a mostrador, respiro aliviado.

-Te he visto marcharte.

Riza sintió una oleada de emoción al verlo. Tenia el cabello revuelto y el cuello de la chaqueta subido para protegerse del viento.

-Riza ha venido a hacerme una visita, ¿verdad, querida?

- Si- dijo ella. Le gustase o no, por el momento no podía irse de aquel lugar. Estaba unida a el y a Roy de un modo que no conseguía comprender.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22:

Un silencio ensordecedor reinó entre Riza y Roy durante el camino de vuelta a casa. En el rostro de Roy había una expresión adusta. Riza sabia que estaba enfadado.

-Iba a marcharme porque quería protegerte- dijo ella por fin cuando ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa.

-No necesito que me protejas, Riza- aquellas eran palabras cargadas de frustración.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo Pinako.

La miro fijamente con esos ojos oscuros que parecían tener el don de adentrarse en su alma.

-¿Era ese el único motivo de tu marcha?

-Por supuesto- dijo, recordando el beso.

-Mientes muy mal, Riza.

Riza pestañeo, sorprendida por tanta franqueza.

-Te marchaste por culpa del beso.

Se apretó el bolso contra el pecho como si de un escudo se tratase.

-No debería haberte besado- dijo, bajando la mirada.

Riza era inexperta. Era lógico que lo fuera si no había estado más que un par de horas casadas antes de que Frank se marchara furioso con ella. Luego ella se marcho intentando olvidar lo que habría sido su vida de casada si hubiera decidido quedarse a su lado.

La habían besado otros chicos antes de su matrimonio, pero ninguno de ellos había despertado en ella lo que sentía cuando Roy la besaba o la rozaba siquiera. Algo que sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Pero no podía hablar de esos sentimientos en voz alta.

-Ese beso me asusto.

Roy le levanto el rostro suavemente para que lo mirara.

-¿Te resulto desagradable?

-No- una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo-. Fue agradable, demasiado agradable.

-Te marchaste porque te gustó.

-Si.

En sus labios apareció una tenue sonrisa.

-Entre nosotros hay algo, Riza. Tú lo has sentido igual que yo.

-Ese es el problema- susurro suavemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hace mucho tiempo que no recibo ningún tipo de cariño y tengo miedo de aceptar con ansias todo lo que tu me ofrezcas y, cuando me haya saciado quizás deje de desearte.

-Eres sincera y te lo agradezco- admitió Roy, tomándole la mano.

Sincera. No había sido nada sincera con el, le había mentido e incluso engañado.

-¿Y si yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme?- le dijo entonces, acariciándole la palma de la mano, dibujándole círculos en la piel.

Riza no podía penar con claridad cuando el la tocaba.

-Soy mercancía usada, Roy. Yo ya no puedo estar con ningún hombre.

Roy apretó la mandíbula.

-Tienes miedo, Riza, pero no digas eso. Eres una mujer joven y llena de vida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tengo la sensación de tener cien años.

-¿Todo esto s por tu marido?

-¿Qué?- apenas podía respirar-. El… esta muerto.

-Su matrimonio fue malo.

-Si.

-Pero se acabo.

-¡Si! Nunca volveré a esa vida.

-Como ya te dije, este es un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Es por eso que viniste aquí después de abandonar la milicia?

-Si.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Roy respiro hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hacía seis meses desde la firma del último tratado de paz y, aunque la mayoría de los altos mandos estaban informados de la rendición, sin embargo algunos que estamos aun fuera no sabíamos nada- estiro bien los hombros y volvió a tomar aire-. Yo estaba al mando de un grupo de jóvenes sin mucha experiencia pero si demasiada ganas de hacer las cosas bien. El propósito de neutro viaje había sido el de demostrar que estábamos bien preparados y que el fin de la guerra era algo próximo. Cuando estamos de regreso nos encontramos con un grupo de militares enemigos. Yo conocía al hombre que estaba al mando y sabia que era un tipo inteligente y buen guerrero, y había oído que no se había rendido. Uno de mis superiores ordeno que nos acercáramos al grupo; yo no quería hacerlo porque era conciente del peligro pero el insistió y yo debía seguir sus ordenes. Advertí a mis hombre que estuvieran preparados, pero del otro lado nos atacaron primero, la vida de mis hombres estaba en juego y yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos morían. Logramos calmar un poco las cosas, pero mi superior se enfureció por le incidente por que se sintió humillado por lo ocurrido. Nada más llegar al cuartel, exigió que me hicieran un consejo de guerra.

-Pero eso es injusto.

-¿Quién ha dicho que la vida sea justa?

Riza tenia la sensación de que trataba de no dar importancia a lo que realmente sentía. Roy era el tipo de hombre que no aceptaba las injusticias de buen grado.

- No todo fue tan malo, Maes también decido dejarlo todo y se vino aquí conmigo.

-Estoy segura de que para el debe haber sido muy duro saber lo que ocurrió- dijo ella con una suspiro.

-De todas maneras me había llegado el momento de marcharme. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer en el milicia. Ya no necesitaban guerreros, sino diplomáticos y yo no soy famoso por mi sutilidad precisamente.

Eso ya lo había notado.

-¿Entonces no lamentas que te obligaran a marcharte?

-Ahora estoy en el lugar donde debo estar.

Se quedaron allí de pie en silencio durante unos minutos, a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro. El vento les daba en al cara y oía el rumor de la olas.

Roy seguía acariciándole la mano. Junto a el no se sentía pedida; se veía capas de superar cualquier obstáculo.

Estaba tan cerca de el, que lo único que tenia que hacer era inclinarse un poco hacia delante y su labios se tocarían. Esa vez fue el deseo, y no el miedo, lo que la impulsó a besarlo. Quería sentir sus labios y sus brazos sujetándola con fuerza alrededor de rsu cintura.

-No voy a seguir huyendo- dijo ella.

-Bien. No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**:

Riza paso inquieta el resto del día y la noche. Roy estaba trabajando y ella no había conseguido dormir profundamente en toda la noche.

Había soñado con que enseñaba a los niños del pueblo y vivía allí con Roy. Pero también había soñado con monstruos.

Por fin se había levantado al amanecer incapaz de pasar un minuto mas en la cama. Así que se había levantado y había desayunado un te con una tostada de pan del día anterior. Después de limpiar un poco ya no tenia nada mas que hacer. Estuvo curioseando por la casa, hasta que dio con una caja llena de libros entre los que encontró un par de ellos de interés.

Se sentó en el sofá con una de ellos, pero no conseguía concentrarse en leer y acabo por cerrarlo con frustración.

La agitación aumentaba y las paredes de la sala parecían echársele encima. Tenia que salir de allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la calle, no lo hizo por miedo, sino porque quería disfrutar de la libertad que ahora tenia y no seguir escondida en aquella casa por mas tiempo.

-No pienso seguir haciéndome esto a mi misma. Tengo que vivir mi vida.

Iría al pueblo y se rodearía de gente, aunque no estaba segura de lo que haría cuando llegara allí. Había habido un tiempo en el que se había sentido completamente a gusto con los desconocidos; era capas de entrar a una habitación y entablar conversación con cualquiera. Pero durante el último año había perdido la costumbre. Prácticamente había olvidado como hablar con los demás.

Disfruto del paseo hasta el pueblo. La brisa helada le levantaba las faldas, la misma brisa que se había llevado las nubes del cielo. En los días que llevaba en aquellas tierras, había aprendido que allí el tiempo cambiaba sin previo aviso.

De entre los matorrales le llego el sonido de las risas de los niños. Riza se detuvo y sonrió.

-Le toca a Johny- grito una niña-. Tienes que contar hasta diez para que podamos escondernos.

El pequeño Johny farfullo algo sobre trampas, peo enseguida empezó a contar:

-Uno, dos…

Se oyeron pasos y más risas contenidas.

-No mires- dijo otra niña-. Siempre miras Johny.

Riza continuo caminando muy despacio por el sendero bordeado por los matorrales y, por una plazoleta con un árbol doblado por el viento, encontró al niño contando. Tenia unos siete años, el cabello pelirrojo y unos pantalones que le quedaban cortos. Las manos sucias le cubrían los ojos, pero dejaban un enorme hueco entre en dedo índice y el corazón por el que estaba miando.

-Siete, ocho…

-Se supone que no debes mira, Johny- le dijo Riza, sonriendo.

El pequeño la miro sobresaltado.

-¡Como sabes mi nombre?

Riza permaneció inmóvil, pues no quería asustarlo.

-He oído a las niñas. Dicen que siempre miras.

- No es verdad- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Esta vez si lo era.

-Porque me ha tocado contar siete veces seguidas. Estoy harto.

-Pero no lo vas a solucionar haciendo trampas.

El pequeño fue hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tampoco estaba haciendo tanta trampa. No veía nada.

-Pero lo intentabas.

Johny se encogió de hombros.

-Para lo que me ha servido.

Era encantador, peno Riza.

Entonces pareció entre los matorrales una niña de unos diez años con trenzas rubias.

-¿Vas a venir a buscarnos o no?- al ver a Riza, la niña arrugo la nariz y grito:- ¡Emma!

Otra niña mas o menos de la misma edad apareció enseguida. Ambas fueron hacia Riza.

-¿Quién es esta?- pregunto una de ellas a Johny.

-¿Como quieres que lo sepa?

-Me llamo Riza, ¿y ustedes?

-Yo soy Ruth y esta es mi hermana Emma y nuestro primo Johny.

.Encantada de conocerlos.

-¿Eres la señora del barco hundido?- pegunto Emma.

-Si- dijo Riza.

- Billy Michaels dice que eres una sirena- le dijo Ruth después de mirarla detenidamente.

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Riza se levanto las faldas lo justo para demostrarles que tenía piernas.

-Me temo que no soy una sirena. Lo que soy es muy afortunada de que el señor Mustang estuviera allí para salvarme.

- El salva a mucha gente dijo Johny frotándose la nariz.

-¿Quien te ha puesto el ojo morado?- le pregunto Riza.

- Un niño de la ciudad. No le gustaba mi ropa. Le di un puñetazo, pero me lo devolvió- le explico el pequeño-. Mama me dijo que tu también tenias un ojo morado.

Riza se llevo la mano a la cara de manera instintiva.

- Así es.

-¿Quien te pego?

-Un hombre malo- respondió ella-. Pero no pienso volver a verlo nunca más.

- Ojala yo no tuviera que volver a ver a eso niños- dijo Johny.

Emma la miro con unos ojos muy sabios para la tierna edad de la niña.

- No les gustamos mucho a los niños de la ciudad. Se ríen de nuestras ropas y de cómo hablamos.

- Son unos imbeciles- protesto Ruth.

Aquello niños le enternecían el corazón.

-Pinako dice que tendrán que volver a al ciudad el domingo.

- Yo no- dijo Johny-. Prefiero no saber nada antes que volver allí.

-Siempre dice lo mismo- intervino Emma-. Pero su padre siempre lo envía en el barco.

-¡Ruth, Johny, Emma!- se oyó una voz de mujer a través de los matorrales.

- Es mama- dijo Emma-. Tenemos que irnos.

Y, sin decir nada mas, los niños salieron corriendo dejándola allí, en silencio. Ya no tenia ganas de deambular por el pueblo. Sabia perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

El capitán Bradley observaba a la luz de la vela que iluminaba la choza del pescador el anillo que le había dado aquella mujer. Los rubíes brillaban con fuerza a pesar de la tenue luz.

_Para siempre_.

Esas palabras no significaban nada para el, sentimentalismo entupido. Podía cambiar el anillo por cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero tenia la sensación de que valía mucho mas que eso.

Lo acerco bien ala luz para observar bien cada detalle. Fue entonces cuando vio las iniciales. E.A.

¡Eran las iniciales de aquella mujer!

Dio una y mil vueltas al anillo. ¿Quien era? Con una tremenda excitación, pensó que si conseguía averiguar que significaban aquella híncales, podía reclamar su fortuna.

E.A.

Tenia el cabello rubio, los ojos ámbar y la piel pálida. Y, por supuesto, una magulladura junto al ojo izquierdo que estropeaba tanta belleza. Fuera quien fuera el autor de tal moretón, había cometido un pecado al pegar a una mujer tan bella. Si el tuviera una mujer con E.A, jamás la golpearía.

Pero había hombres que parecían disfrutar mas del dolor que del place.

E.A.

Tan joven, tan encantadora.

Sabía que la había visto antes de aquel día, pero donde. Y su voz había despertado recuerdos que no había conseguido identificar.

Trato de pensar en los puertos en lo que había pasado en el ultimo año.

Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero todavía fuera de su alcance.

A de Allen, Adams, Archer.

¡Frank Archer! ¡Elizabeth Hawkeye!

Ya lo tenía. Apretó bien el anillo ente los dedos.

-¡Bien!

Había conocido a Frank Archer y a la que en ese entonces era su encantadora prometida la primavera anterior. Ya entonces le había parecido que la joven era muy bella, peo enseguida se había dado cuenta de que a Archer no el hacia ninguna gracia que nadie mirara a su prometida. Aquel hombre estaba obsesionado con Elizabeth.

Ahora comprendía el moretón, la ropa de viuda y la impaciencia por marcharse. Había huido del que seguramente ahora seria su marido.

Bradley sonrió.

Archer a un hombre con mucho poder. Y sin duda le pagaría muy bien por ayudarle a recuperar a su esposa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**:

La emoción la hizo ir corriendo hasta la tienda de Pinako. Enseñar a los niños seria el trabajo perfecto para ella. Por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo esperaba algo con alegría e impaciencia.

Las campanillas de la puerta anunciaron su entrada. Pinako y Gracia estaban junto a los expositores de tela.

- Gracia, tienes que dejar de preocuparte por todo. Vas a ser una novia preciosa. Pinako levanto la mirada hacia la puerta-. Hola, Riza. Me alegro de verte.

Riza también sonrió.

-Hola.

-Solo quiero que todo sea perfecto- continúo diciendo la futura novia- Y esta puntilla que me ha hecho Dante es horrible. No puedo llevarla el día de mi boda.

-No pienso decirle a Dante que no cose como antes- volvió a mirar a Riza-. Gracias a Dios, una mujer que taiga algo de sentido común a esta novia inquieta.

Riza se acerco a ellas sin saber si era la persona adecuada para dar consejos a una novia.

Gracia le mostró la puntilla. Tenía los ojos rojos seguramente de haber llorado.

-Mira esto y dime que te parece bonito.

Riza agarro la puntilla. Estaba torcida y tenia decenas de puntadas mal dadas; era un desastre. No obstante, alguien había dedicado mucho tiempo ha hacerlo.

-¿Quien lo ha hecho?

-Dante- respondió Pinako.

- Es mayor y ya no esta muy ágil- Riza recordaba como se había emocionado aquella mujer al hablar con Roy- Y seguro que te quiere muchísimo.

-Es una mujer encantadora- admitió Gracia.

- Entonces yo me pondría la puntilla- dijo Riza-. Dante te lo ha hecho con todo su amor, eso lo hace más bonito que cualquier trabajo profesional.

- ¿Lo ves, Gracia?- intervino Pinako-. Dante ha estado cinco días trabajando en esa puntilla porque quería que tu vestido fuese especial. Ella también hizo la puntilla de mi vestido de novia cuando me case con mi segundo marido.

-Yo pensé que la puntilla seria bonita- dijo Gracia, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Dante hacia el mejo encaje del mundo, peo sus ojos ya no son los de antes.

- Solo quiero que sea perfecto para Maes. Esa puntilla es horrible pero no puedo decírselo a Dante porque heriría sus sentimientos. Y yo no se hacer encaje.

Riza recordaba la época en la que ella también había dado una importancia desmesurada a cosas como aquella, y sabia que ni Pinako ni ella conseguirían hacer entrar en razón a Gracia.

- Si tienes una aguja de encaje, yo puedo arreglártelo.

A Gracia se le ilumino la cara al oír aquello.

-La boda es mañana.

- Se me da bien la costura- era una de las pocas actividades que Frank había aprobado, así que Riza había pasado horas y horas cociendo, tejiendo y haciendo muestras de encaje que habían acabado amontonadas en algún armario.

- Pero no hay tiempo- insistio Gracia.

-No tardare nada.

Pinako meneo la cabeza.

- Dante se ofenderá cuando se entere de que han rehecho su trabajo.

- Yo no voy a decírselo- prometió Gracia entusiasmada.

- Y yo puedo hacer exactamente el mismo punto que ha hecho ella aquí- dijo Riza por su parte-. Puedo hacerlo esta misma tarde.

- Eres maravillosa- le dijo la joven, estrechándole la mano-. Prométeme que vedas ala boda con Roy.

- Roy no me ha hablado de ir juntos.

- Es un hombre- afirmo Pinako.

- Bueno, no estaba seguro d que yo fuera a dudarme- admitió Riza.

-¿Y vas a quedarte?

-Si.

Pinako sonrió.

- Yo no me preocuparía por lo de la boda. Acabara diciendotelo. A los hombres no se les da bien las cuestiones sociales.

- Y menos aun a Roy-. El es el que me entrega, así que tiene que asistir. Y nos encantaría que tu vinieses también.

- No quiero abusar de su amabilidad- dijo Riza.

Gracia volvió a agarrarle la mano.

- Riza, vas a salvarme la vida arreglando esa puntilla; tienes que estar allí a mi lado.

Riza sonrió.

-No te preocupes por la puntilla.

-¡Gracias!

Después de darle la aguja y el hilo que iba a necesitar, Gracia se marcho a llevarla la harina del pastel a la madre de Maes.

- Esa muchacha me vuelve loca- dijo Pinako en cuanto su sobina hubo salido de la tienda-. Espero que Maes sepa en donde se mete.

-¿Acaso alguien lo sabe cuando se casa?

- No- respondió con una carcajada.

Riza empezó a doblar un trozo de tela que había sobre el mostrador.

- He estado pensando en los niños de la escuela y en el tiempo que pasan alejado de sus familias.

-Si, es una lastima.

-¿Algunas vez han pensado en abrir una escuela aquí?- pregunto Riza con nerviosismo.

-Muchas veces, peo como te dije, no tenemos profesor.

- Yo podría enseñarles.

Pinako dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la miro.

-¿Tu?

Riza temió que, si no seguía hablando, cedería el valor.

- No tengo experiencia en la enseñanza, pero he estudiado en excelentes colegios. Me encanta leer y me encantan los niños. Creo que seria beneficioso para todos.

- Si acepta un trabajo como ese, no podrás dejarlo así como así. Tendrás que comprometerte.

-Lo se, Pinako. Sinceramente, creo que me gustaría vivir aquí.

Antes de que Pinako pudiera decir nada, se oyeron las campanillas de la puerta.

-No mires- le pidió Pinako sonriendo-. Vas a recibir el bautismo de fuego.

Eran tres mujeres del pueblo. Los vestidos oscuros y los gorros grises les daban un aspecto tan viejo y cansado como el del mismo pueblo.

La mas bajita se acerco al mostrador. Tenía las caderas anchas y los ojos pequeños como dos uvas pasas. Miro a Riza y frunció el ceño.

-Pinako, hemos venido a ver que mas hace falta para la boda.

Pinako agarro un bote de caramelos.

-Quedan muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo- abrió el bote-. ¿Quieren un caramelo?

-Muchas gracias- dijo la señora bajita, agarrando un dulce.

-Pero antes de hablar de la boda, hay otra cosa que quería decirles.

Riza respiro hondo. La voz tranquila de Pinako la ayudo a relajarse.

- No se si conocen a Riza. Es la chica que Roy saco del océano.

Las mujeres miraron a Riza, las tres asintieron sin decir nada.

- Riza, estas tres mujeres sopa las piedras angulares de este pueblo. Yo no se que haría sin ellas. Esta es Marianne Freely, su marido es Orase- la señora Freely la saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza-. Ella es Eleanor Harter y, por ultimo, Sylvia Winters.

Encantada de conocerlas, señoras- dijo Riza.

Las mujeres murmuraron algún tipo de saludo, pero era evidente que desconfiaban de ella.

-¿Se acuerdan que hace poco estuvimos hablando de lo estupendo que seria abrir una escuela en el pueblo?- les pregunto Pinako.

- Estupendo pero imposible- dijo la señora Freely.

-Puede que no sea tan imposible. Se me ha ocurrido que Riza Hawkeye podría enseñar a nuestros niños aquí en el pueblo.

Las mujeres volviera a susurrar esa vez con sorpresa.

Riza se puso bien recta, consiente de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25:

-Piénsenlo un poco- dijo Pinako-. Podríamos utilizar uno de los barracones de los muelles o incluso la parte de abajo del faro y convertirlo en una escuela. Ahora que tenemos a alguien interesado en enseñar, podremos tener nuestra propia escuela.. Ya no tendríamos que estar a merced del carísimo internado de la ciudad, y no tendríamos que preocuparnos de los cambios del tiempo cada vez que los niños deban hacer el viaje.

-Pero los niños reciben una buena educación en el internado- opino la señora Harter-. No sabemos nada de esta mujer, experto que Roy la saco del mar y que esta viviendo con el.

Pinako puso los brazos en jarra.

-Eleanor, puedo decirte que es una muchacha inteligente. Y te aseguro que va a darles a los niños una educación mucho mejor que esa del internado.

-Y quien nos dice que se quedara- intervino la señora Freely-. Imagina el desastre que seria sacar a los niños del colegio y que ella se fuera.

Riza se seco el sudor de las manos en el vestido.

-Pinako, si me permites hablar con las señoras- todas se volvieron a mirarla. Nadie sonreía. Riza sintió un escalofrió. Nunca se había sentido mas fuera de lugar. La tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo-. Tengo conocimientos de francés y latín y, por supuesto, leo y escribo perfectamente.

-¿Alguna vez ha enseñado?- pregunto Sylvia.

Riza miro a la mujer frente a frente.

-No, pero me he educado en los mejores colegios. He leído mas libros de los que puedo recordar y se que me encantara trabajar con los niños.

La señora Harter dio un paso a delante.

-Yo tengo una de trece y uno de cinco. ¿Vas a enseñarles a los dos en la misma clase? Mi hija es lista como un zorro y lee desde que tenia cinco años; mi hijo sin embrago no piensa en mas que pescar. Los profesores pasan mas de la mitad del tiempo intentando mantenerlo en su asiento.

-Sin duda será un desafió para todos-. Aseguro Riza.

La señora Winters negó con la cabeza.

-A mi no me gusta que mi hija pase tanto tiempo en el océano, me hiela la sangre verla marcharse cada domingo. Pero esta teniendo muchos problemas para aprender a leer, dice que las palabras están al revés. Si la llevo a su escuela, ¿podría arreglarlo?

Lo cierto era que no lo sabia.

-Tendré que evaluar la situación.

La señora Winters frunció el ceño; obviamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-No mezclemos las cosas- sugirió la señora Freely-. No conocemos a esta mujer. Apareció en nuestras costas y lo único que sabemos de ella es que Roy se lleva bien con ella. No dudo de que sea inteligente y de que quizás algún día sea una buena profesora, pero no voy a sacar a mis hijos del internado a menos que sepa que se quedara.

-Le doy mi palabra de que me quedare un año- prometió Riza.

-No es suficiente- respondió la señora Harter-. No la conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que cumplirá su promesa.

-Y, francamente- añadió la señora Freely-, no me gusta mucho la idea de que este viviendo tan libremente con Roy. Es una relación que me resultaría difícil explicar a un niño.

-Puedo asegurarle de que mi relación con el señor Mustang es completamente respetable- se defendió Riza.

-Puede que lo sea, pero no sabemos si lo seguirá siendo.

-Mi muchacho es una hombre correcto- intervino Pinako tajantemente.

- Si- intervino esa vez la señora Winter-. Pero es un hombre y tener bajo su mismo techo a una mujer como Riza Hawkeye tentaría hasta a un santo.

- Yo digo que votemos- propuso la señora Freely-. Yo personalmente no creo que sea una buena idea que esta mujer enseñe a nuestros hijos.

Riza tenia la sensación de que el mundo se le echaba encima.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión?

-No. Votemos. Tengo que volver a casa a hacer la comida. Las que esten a favor de que Riza Hawkeye sea la profesora de nuestros hijos que diga yo.

El silencio fue absoluto.

Pinako levanto la mano.

-Yo.

Riza tenia el estomago encogido, pero trato de sonrió a Pinako.

-Las que se pongan que digan no.

Un sonoro "no" hizo vibrar las paredes de la tienda y a Riza se le cayó el alma a los pies.

--------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Riza no vio a Roy en toda la tarde. Había pensado que pasaría por la casa, pero el trabajo lo tuvo ocupado. Le habría encantado poder contarle lo ocurrido en el pueblo.

Así que, Riza se paso la tarde sentada junto al fuego rehaciendo la puntilla de encaje para el vestido de Gracia. Cuando se puso el sol. Encendió los faroles y continuo trabajando.

Mientras convertía el hilo blanco en encaje le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de su vestido de novia, un traje de seda que había costado una fortuna porque Frank había exigido que estuviera listo en solo tres semanas. Toda la boda se había preparado de prisa y corriendo. En aquel momento Riza se había resignado a la voluntad de Frank, ahora se daba cuanta de lo tonta que había sido al dejarse manipular de esa manera.

Un reloj que había sobre la chimenea dio la hora. Su boda había sido hacia poco tiempo y sin embargo ahora no era más que un vago recuerdo. El vestido blanco, los jarrones de flores y la elegante comida se habían convertido en sombras... casi como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Casi.

El reloj dio las doce. Había terminado el cuello de encaje y, con el hilo que le había sobrado, hizo dos puños a juego que finalmente dejo sobre la silla hasta el día siguiente. Normalmente, Roy iba a casa a cenar antes del turno, pero esa noche no fue así.

Riza garro el farol y fue a la cocina donde se arrodillo frente al horno para remover las ascuas. Al ver que saltaban pequeñas chispas rojas, cero la puerta satisfecha y puso la tetera el fuego.

Después fue a la despensa a buscar el jamón que había visto antes. También saco un enrome cuchillo de cocina que agarro con extrañeza. Consiguió partir un trozo pequeño e irregular. Iba a clavar de nuevo el cuchillo en el jamón cuando oyó unos pasos en el porche. El cuchillo atravesó la carne rápidamente y le corto la mano.

Soltó el cuchillo de golpe y se miro la herida. La sangre salía a borbotones del dedo índice.

-¿Qué haces todavía levantada?- pregunto Roy nada mas entrar por la puerta.

Riza se sentía tonta por haberse cortado.

- Tenía hambre e iba a prepararme algo.

-¿Te has cortado?- fue corriendo hacia ella.

- Si- dijo agarrando la jarra de agua-. Ha sido un accidente muy tonto- cerro el puño, como si tratara de esconder el corte.

Roy acerco otro farol y le tomo la mano herida entre las suyas para inspeccionar el corte. El frió del exterior seguía pegado a el, olía a aire fresco y tenia las manos ásperas.

- Hace solo unos días que afile ese cuchillo. Tienes suerte de seguir teniendo el dedo.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que algo tan sencillo me causaría tantos problemas? Viendo a Agnes hacerlo, parecía tan fácil.

-¿Agnes?- pregunto, levantando la jarra y echando agua sobre la herida.

- Nuestra cocinera.

-¿Nuestra?- volvió a preguntar sin levantar la mirada de la herida.

Riza trato de retirar la mano.

-La cocinera de mi padre- otra verdad a medias, otra mentira por omisión.

Roy continúo garrándola con fuerza.

- Nunca habías hablado de tu padre.

-Murió hace mas de un año.

-Lo siento- le envolvió en dedo en un paño seco. El roce de sus manos le provoco un escalofrió-. No hacen falta puntos. Solo tienes que dejarla así toda la noche y la herida se cerrara sola.

- Gracias- susurro Riza, mirándolo a los ojos.

El la miro fijamente.

-¿Entonces has estado sola todo este año?

- No- se alejo de el, pensado que si el no le veía la cara, no podría ver la verdad que ella tanto deseaba olvidar. Se puso en tensión a la espera de mas preguntas, pero nunca llegaron.

-¿Tienes hambre?

- Si- dijo, agradecida.

Roy cortó el jamón con la misma facilidad que Agnes.

- Entonces siéntate y preparare algo.

- Siempre me das de comer- dijo ella sentándose ala mesa.

-Todavía estas muy delgada- respondió al tiempo que ponía frente a ella un plato con jamón.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el turno?

- Tranquilo. Ni rastro de barcos.

- Eso esta bien.

Roy saco dos tasas del aparador y después de todo la tatarea para comprobar la temperatura.

-Todavía no esta caliente.

-Acababa de ponerla al fuego.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta tan tare?

Aquel momento de tranquilidad parecía tan normal.

- He estado haciendo un cuello y unos puños de encaje para el vestido de novia de Gracia.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendido.

- Dante le había hecho una puntilla t a Gracia no le gustaba.

- Mi prima a veces es un poco exigente.

- Esta bien que una chica sepa lo que quiere. Desde luego, yo a su edad no lo sabia- hizo una larga pausa antas de decir-: Me ha invitado a la boda.

- Tenía intención de decírtelo, pero con tanto trabajo lo olvide.

Al principio le molesto que se hubiera olvidado de ella durante todo el día, pero luego pensó que seguramente a el no le preocupaban tanto ese tipo de formalidades.

-Entiendo.

- Mañana tendré que trabajar antes de la ceremonia, pero podemos vernos en la iglesia. Podemos sentarnos juntos.

-Si- aquella sencilla invitación la hizo sonrojar.

Roy sonrió.

- Entonces tenemos una cita.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26:

No era habitual que en marzo hubiera días calidos en tierras tan cercanas al mar. Si a la presencia de los niños en el pueblo se añadía en acontecimiento que suponía la boda, era fácil imaginar el estado de bullicio que reinaba en el pueblo.

Riza se dirigía a la iglesia por la calle central con el trabajo de encaje envuelto en un paño limpio. Ya desde el comienzo de la calle se oía la música de violín mezclada con el sonido de risas.

Un grupo de vecinos del pueblo se había reunido en la puerta del templo. Las mujeres recordaban el día de su boda y los hombres hablaban de su tiempos de juventud, cuando la vida parecía mas sencilla y llena de posibilidades.

Riza rodeo a la multitud y fue directamente a la parte de atrás de la iglesia, a la que entro por un apequeña puerta que conducía a la habitación de detrás del altar. Allí se encontraban Pinako y Gracia. Era una habitación sencilla, amueblada con un par de sillas y una mesa sobre la que había un ramo de flores silvestres atadas con un lazo amarillo. En la pared del fondo había un crucifijo de madera.

Pinako llevaba un vestido de lana azul claro y llevaba perfectamente recogido el cabello plateado que apenas asomaba bajo el elegante sombrero.

El traje de Gracia era amarillo pálido. Llevaba el cabello suelto y sobre la cabeza un corona de flores. El rubor de sus mejillas hacían resaltar el brillo de sus ojos.

-Aquí estas- dijo Gracia al verla.

- Empezaba a preocuparme- admitió Pinako.

- Me he levantado un poco tarde esta mañana- después de acordar la cita con Roy, se había quedado hecha un manojo de nervios. Inexplicablemente agitada, no había parado de dar vueltas en la cama.

-¿Tienes la puntilla para el cuello?-pregunto Gracia.

- Y unos puños a juego- anuncio al tiempo que abría el paño y le enseñaba el trabajo a Gracia.

La joven acudió apresurada y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al ver el esmerado encaje.

-Dios, es precioso.

Pinako también observo el trabajo de Riza.

-Eres una artista.

-Quería que estuviera bien- dijo con modestia a pesar de que aquellas palabras la llenaban de orgullo.

- Nunca había visto un encaje tan delicado. Te haz debido pasar la mitad de la noche despierta.

Toda la noche, gracias a Roy.

- Déjame que te lo cosa al vestido.

Gracia se sentó en una silla y se levanto el pelo.

-Eres muy amable.

-Si- convino Pinako-. Esa puntilla hará que el día sea aun mas especial.

-Todo es perfecto.

- He visto a Maes- dijo Pinako-. Esta muy guapo con su traje.

- Es que es muy guapo- añadió Gracia, entusiasmada.

-¿Ha venido Roy contigo?

- No tardara en llegar. Tenia que encargarse de unos detalles de última hora en el faro.

- Como siempre, pero conociendo a mi muchacho, llegara a tiempo- aseguro Pinako, conocedora del carácter de su sobrino.

- El tiene que entregarme.

Riza comenzó a cocer la puntilla al cuello del vestido mientras pensaba en que ese era el aspecto que debía tener una novia en día de su boda: radiante y emocionada. El día de su boda, sin embrago, Riza había esperado sola en una sala contigua a la iglesia. Había sujetado su ramo de rosas blancas deseando que su madre estuviera allí y preguntándose cuando llegaría el día en que pudiera mirar al que seria su esposo con amor. Un día que nunca llegaría.

El órgano de la iglesia comenzó a sonar y sus notas llenaron el edificio. Riza también estaba emocionada.

- Ha llegado el momento- anuncio Pinako, estrechando la mano de la muchacha-. Roy debe de estar esperándote en la puerta.

- Estas preciosa- dijo Riza.

-¿Lo tienes todo?- pregunto Pinako- ¿Algo viejo?

Gracia se llevo la mano al pequeño crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

- El collar de mi madre.

-¿Algo prestado y algo azul?

Gracia saco un pañuelo azul de su primo.

-Es prestado y es azul.

-¿Algo nuevo?

La joven novia toco la puntilla del cuello.

-El encaje.

Nadie le había hecho todas esas preguntas a Riza.

-¿Estas preparada?

- Si- afirmo Gracia con la seguridad que daba el amor.

La siguiente media hora paso volando. Riza se sentó junto a Pinako. Las ventanas alargadas de la iglesia estaban adornadas con guirnaldas de flores y velas. También en el altar había una multitud de flores silvestres. Era un templo sencillo, quizás en otro tiempo ella lo habría considerado primitivo, pero ahora pensaba que jamás había visto algo tan bonito en su vida.

El organista dijo de tocar. Maes apareció por la puerta lateral acompañado de su hermano y e coloco junto al ministro, que hizo una seña para que se reanudara la música. Todos se volvieron a mirar hacia la puerta principal, donde ya se encontraban Gracia y Roy. Gracia levanto la mirada hacia su primo, había adoración en sus ojos. Estaba preciosa.

Roy llevaba pantalones azul oscuro y una chaqueta del mismo color. Se había afeitado y peinado el cabello hacia atrás. Riza sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan increíblemente guapo.

Se oyeron suspiro y alabanzas mientras Roy conducía a la novia hasta el altar, donde Maes la esperaba sonriente y orgulloso. Roy puso la mano de su prima en la de Maes y se retiro para sentarse junto a Riza.

Sus hombros se rezaron antes de que el mirara y le guiñara un ojo. Riza estuvo a punto de derretirse allí mismo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a prestar atención a la ceremonia.

La joven pareja escuchaba las palabras del ministro.

-Maes, ¿aceptas a Gracia como legitima esposa?

- Si, quiero- respondió Maes con fuerza.

-Gracia, ¿aceptas a Maes como legitimo esposo?

-¡Claro!- dijo Gracia entusiasmada.

Todo el mundo se echo a reír. La joven irradiaba alegría.

Cuando el ministro los declaro marido y mujer, Roy le agarro la mano a Riza y le apretó entre las suyas. Ella lo miro a los ojos, pero en lugar de felicidad lo que la invadió fue una insoportable sensación de soledad. Ella jamás podría jurar su amor por Roy frente a un ministro.

Y solo de pensarlo se le rompía el corazón.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27:**

La fiesta tuvo lugar en un enorme cobertizo para botes situado al final del pueblo. Todas las herramientas y los botes averiados habían sido trasladados a otros cobertizos y se había depuesto una larga mesa cubierta con un mantel sobre el que había jamón, verduras, pasteles recién hechos, pan y tartas.

Las mujeres se reunía alrededor de la mesa, intercambiando chisporroteos e historias de los nacimientos recientes. Los hombres hacían lo propio pero alrededor de una botella de whisky y de un violinista que enseguida empezó a tocar. Riza vio a Johny perseguir a Emma y a Ruth con un gusano en la mano.

Junto a la puerta estaban los novios junto a Pinako y Roy recibiendo a los invitaos. Roy levanto la vista hacia Riza y le guiño el ojo de nuevo. Riza volvió a sonrojarse.

Le habría encantado estar mas tiempo con el pero era evidente que no podía zafarse de sus compromisos como padrino de la novia. Riza se sentía incomoda sola. La señora Harter que charlaba animadamente con la señora Freely y la señora Winter, la vio, pero no hizo el menor amago de saludarla. De hecho, se dio media vuelta como si no la hubiera visto.

Así pues, se cerco a la mesa de la comida y se entretuvo dibujando círculos en el mantel mientras las risas y la música retumbaban en su cabeza. Muchas mujeres la miraron en diferentes momentos, pero siempre que ella les sonreía, las demás apartaban la mirada rápidamente.

Entonces vio a una mujer sola que observaba un pastel de zahoria ya empezado.

-Tiene un aspecto estupendo- dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír.

La mujer, no mucho mayor que ella, la miro con gesto preocupado.

-¿Tu crees? Esta a medio comer. Ayer mis hermanos s comieron la mitad mientes yo lavaba la ropa. Me enfade muchísimo ya que no tenia tiempo para hacer otro.

-Parece belicoso. Seguro que, en cuanto lo prueben, a nadie le importara que falten algunas porciones.

La mujer sonrió.

-Me llamo Ana Winter. Tu eres Riza, ¿verdad?

-Parece que todo el mundo me conoce- Riza acepto la mano de la joven. Una mano un poco áspera en contraste con la suavidad de la piel de Riza.

-No todos los días Roy pesca una mujer en el océano.

-Espero que no tenga que volver a pescarme. Con una vez fue más que suficiente.

Ana se echo a reír.

-Si, el mar es muy bonito para mirarlo, pero aquí todos les tenemos mucho respeto. Todo el mundo ha perdido a alguien pro su culpa.

-¿Tu también?- le pregunta salio de sus labios antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo-. Lo siento. Ha sido una indiscreción por mi parte.

-No, en absoluto- titubeo unos segundos- Perdí a mi marido el año pasado durante un temporal. El barco volvo y se ahogo.

-Lo siento.

-Me las arreglo bien. A mi suegra le esta constado mas.

Riza recodo a al mujer adusta con el rostro lleno de arrugas.

-Conozco a Sylvia Winter.

Sintió una enorme compasión por aquella mujer. Debía ser devastador perder a un hijo, aunque fuera ya adulto.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, empezó a sonar la música del violín y todo el mundo se puso a bailar. Sin darse cuneta, Riza tabean empezó a mover el pie al compás de la música y, un segundo después, estaba tan animada como los demás.

Entonces, dos hombres jóvenes se acercaron a Ana. Uno de ellos era autismo, el otro era mas bajo y fuete.

-¿Quieres bailar, Ana?- le preguntó el mas bajo.

-Encantada- respondió ella, aceptando su mano.

- ¿Quizás a tu amiga le apetezca bailar con Fred?

-¿Qué dices, Riza?- le pregunto Ana.

Riza sintió pánico. Miro a Fred que la observaba esperanzado.

-¿Señora?- dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

¿Qué mal podio hacerle un baile? Sin duda a Roy no le molestaría. Y ella estaba tratando de vivir.

Acepto su mano fría y se dejo llevar hasta la pista donde, sin siquiera darse cuneta, empezó a seguir los pasos rápidamente, cambiando de compañero de baile cada cierto tiempo.

Había pasado un buen rato cuando miro a su alrededor y encontró a Roy bailando con una joven muy botita. Tenía una risa escandalosa y parecía estar disfrutando mucho de bailar con Roy. Varias veces se inclino hacia el hasta que sus pechos lo rozaron y le susurró algo al oído.

Riza perdió el paso. De repente ya no le apetecía bailar.

Con enorme sorpresa descubrió que estaba celosa.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Riza iba por el tercer vaso de ponche, el sol ya se había puesto y el aire había refrescado. Sin embargo ella se encontraba acalorada y algo mareada.

Hacia mas de una hora que había perdido de vista a Roy y a la joven, por lo que empezaba a sentirse abandonada. Sabía que no era asunto suyo con quien pasara el tiempo Roy. El no le había hecho ninguna promesa, del mismo modo que ella no podía hacérselas a el. Pero eso no le impedía que estuviera tremendamente celosa.

- Así que por fin has dejado de bailar- oyó la voz profunda de Roy a su espalda.

El orgullo le hizo darse la vuelta muy despacio El ruido que los rodeaba desapareció de repente. Un deseo intenso y poderoso corría por sus venas. Su mirada se clavo en sus ojos y comenzó a sentir un enorme calor en las mejillas.

Tenia mariposas revoloteando en el estomago.

- Creía que ya no volvería a verte en toda la noche- dijo ella al tiempo que el eliminaba la distancia que los separaba.

-Tenia que volver al faro a encender las luces.

- Has pasado mucho tiempo con ese joven.

-Vaya, Riza, ¿estas celosa?

-Ni mucho menos- aseguro, levantando la barbilla-. Es que resultaba difícil no fijarse en ella.

- Hace años que conozco a Psiren.

"¿Hasta que punto la conoces?"

-Seguro que s encantadora.

Roy se echo a reír mientras le quitaba el vaso de ponche de la mano.

-¿Cuántos de estos te has tomado?

- Tres.

-Tengo entendido que han mezclado el vino del Anna St. Clare con sidra.

-¿Sabes cuanto cuesta cada botella de ese vino?- pregunto riéndose.

- Cueste lo que cueste, lo que esta claro es que ha sido un éxito- le toco la nariz con la punta el dedo.-. Y parece que a ti también te ha gustado.

El viento y el mar eran parte de su aroma, una fuerza invisible que tiraba de ella hacia el. Lo había pasado bien bailando con los demás hombres, pero con ninguno de ellos había sentido esa fuerza que ejercía Roy sobre ella.

- Estoy perfectamente- afirmo, levantando la barbilla.

- Vamos a dar un paseo.

No protesto. En realidad el aire estaba ya bastante cargado.

-Parece que esta siendo una fiesta estupenda- sin embargo parecía que el no tuviera el menor interés en ella.

Gracia esta preciosa y Maes esta muy orgulloso. Lo he pasado muy bien- al decir eso, Riza tropezó. Pero Roy la agarro y la sujeto fuerte.

- Cuidado.

Su presencia la envolvió. El corazón le latía dentro del pecho como un pájaro que quisiera escapar. La música y la risas de la fiesta parecían estar muy lejos. Lo miro a la cara y se perdió en sus ojos oscuros. Dios, cuanto deseba que al besara.

Fred los había seguido.

- Baila conmigo, Riza.

Riza no quería ser grosera, pues el se había portado muy bien con ella durante toda la velada.

- Riza y yo íbamos a dar un paseo- intervino Roy, que no parecía tener tantas reservas como ella.

- Vaya, déjame que baile con ella una vez mas- le pidió Fred, agarrando a Riza el brazo.

- En otro momento- le puso la mano en el hombro.

Fred retiro la mano del brazo e Riza, peo no se retiro.

-¿Bailaras conmigo mas tarde?

-Puede ser- dijo ella, asuntada por la actitud de Roy.

-Te espero- murmuro Fred.

- Será mucho, mucho mas tarde- aseguro Roy agarrándola del brazo en un esto posesivo.

-No esta muy contento- dijo Riza, mirando hacia Fred que seguía de pie en la puerta cuando ya se encontraban a uno metros del cobertizo.

-Lo superara.

Ya lejos de la fiesta, un millón de estrellas brillaban en el cielo y se oía el rumor de las gaviotas en la distancia. Roy entrelazo los dedos con los de ella y Riza pensó en lo bien que encajaban sus manos. Caminaron por la calle principal a la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Si hubiera sido un mundo perfecto, Roy y ella serian novios y quizás soñarían con tener una boda como la de Gracia y Maes.

- Solo tengo una hora antes de tener que ir a revisar las luces del faro.

-¿Alguna vez te cansas de trabajar en el faro?

-Al principio pensé que lo haría, pero he descubierto que este es mi lugar.

- Admiro tu convicción- dijo Riza.

Entonces el se detuvo y le puso las manos en los hombros. Estaban muy cerca y ella no podía dejar de miar la curva que forman sus labios.

-He estado penado en nosotros.

El sonido de su voz rompió el encantamiento. Riza se dio cuenta avergonzada, de que había estado demasiado tiempo mirándole los labios. Se le corto la respiración, temía que Roy fuera a hablarle de alguna clase de compromiso.

-Roy.

- Me he enterado de lo que paso ayer en la tienda.

Sintió una mezcla de alivio y desilusión.

- He intentado no pensar en ello o en lo que voy a hacer para mantenerme. El dinero no me durara siempre y, si sigo dando vueltas por la casa, acabaré volviéndome loca.

-Podrías haberte rendido y no lo has hecho. Te admiro por eso.

- Se e esta pegando tu obstinación.

- Tengo un trabajo que ofrecerte.

-¿Qué?

-Algunas personas visitaran el faro en poco tiempo mas, también lo harán con la casa. Necesito ayuda para ponerlo todo en orden ahora que he decidido quedarme. Los inspector esperan encontrar la casa en orden y, bueno, a has visto como esta.

Riza se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo ordenar una casa.

Roy se encogió de hombros como si eso no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

-Pinako te enseñara todo lo que no sepas.

-Pero nos hemos besado, nos estamos complicado la vida.

Levanto una ceja al oír aquello.

-¿Quieres el trabajo o no?

-Si.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28:

A la mañana siguiente Riza examino las habitaciones y descubrió que estaban en peor estado de lo que había imaginado. Hasta ese momento, no se había fijado en las telarañas, en los suelos que pedían a gritos una mano de cera o en los metales sin brillo. Ahora los veía por primera vez y no tenia la menor idea de que hacer al respecto.

Encontró a Pinako al otro lado del mostrador de la tienda cuadrando los libros de cuentas. El aroma a café inundaba la tienda.

-Hola, Pinako.

Levanto la vista por encima de la gafas. Tenía los ojos rojos y las arrugas de su rostro parecían mas profundas.

-Bonita boda, ¿verdad?

- Si- las faldas de Riza crujieron al moverse hasta el mostrador.

Pinako bostezo.

- Me estoy haciendo vieja para quedarme levantada hasta tan tarde. Los ultimo invitados no se fueron a casa hasta pasada la media noche- se sirvió un café-. ¿Quieres uno?

-No, gracias.

-Gracia y Maes van a pasar unos días en la ciudad.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos. Tienes toda la vida por delante.

-Yo no volvería a esa edad ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Era demasiado joven e ingenua cuando me case con mi primer marido, no tenia la menor idea de que debía hacer.

Riza lo comprenda perfectamente.

- Todas las novias ven el mundo de color de rosa.

Pinako la miro fijamente.

- Tú eres viuda, así que debes de saberlo bien.

Riza titubeo unos segundos.

- Mi matrimonio fue un desastre. Yo quería que saliera bien pero no fue así.

Pinako siglo observándola.

- Voy a volver a hablar con la señora Freely de lo de la escuela. El otro día la pillamos por sorpresa, pero ahora que ya ha tenido tiempo de pensarlo y quizás lo vea con otros ojos.

- No hace falta que lo hagas. Veras, por eso venia a verte. Tengo un trabajo.

-¿Un trabajo?

- Roy me ha contratado como ama de llaves.

Pinako la miro de arriba abajo, fijándose en su piel nacarada y sus manso suaves, y se echo a reír.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- Lo se- rió hasta que se le saltaron las lagrimas.

- No es una broma. Insito Riza enfadada.

- Lo se- se seco las lagrimas de los ojos-. Y supongo que has venido a buscar ayuda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No se. La mayoría de las mujeres que a tu edad han tenido tiempo para perfeccionar tanto el encaje no tiene mucha experiencia en las tareas domesticas.

- No tengo la menor idea de cómo llevar una casa. He supervisado a mucho empleados, perro jamás he hecho el trabajo en si. Ahora tengo que aprenderlo todo.

- Muy bien- dio, dejando la tasa de café sobre la mesa-. Si realmente hablas en serio.

-Si. Quiero aprender a desenvolverme sola.

-Pareces decidida a no volver a tu antigua vida.

-Antes prefiero morir- aseguro Riza con candidez.

-Eso son palabras mayores.

- He cometido algunos errores y estoy harta de sufrir por ellos. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Me ayudaras?

- Si. De hecho voy a darte la primera lección.

Riza dio una palmada de satisfacción.

- Estupendo.

-No te alegres tanto. Vamos a empezar con la limpieza de la ropa.

- Eso es sencillo.

Pinako se echó a reír.

- Querida, me parece que sigues viendo el mundo de color de rosa.

Ocho horas mas tarde, a Riza le dolían todos u cada unos de los músculos del cuerpo. Tenia las manso rojas por culpa del jabón y del viento, pero toda la ropa, sabanas mantas y colchas de la casa ondeaban esplendidas con la brisa fresca.

La cena de esa noche consistió en jamón, unas lonchas de queso, pan del día anterior y café. Sin embargo, a Riza a penas le quedaban energías para comer cuando se sentó junto a Roy a la masa de la cocina. Dos faroles iluminaban suavemente la habitación.

- Hoy has estado muy ocupada- en su voz no había ni rastro de fatiga a pesar de que había sacado el bote del cobertizo y lo había pintado, después haba cortado leña para la cocina y había subido una docena de veces a lo mas alto del faro cargando el aceite para la enorme luz.

-¿Cómo puede un hombre producir tanta ropa sucia?

- Hace semanas que no mandaba mi ropa a lavar y las sabanas de los oros dormitorios no se habían cambiado desde que se marcho el anterior farero. Veamos… hace seis meses.

- Olían a moho y polvo.

- Ya te dije que habría trabajo de sobra.

Le pesaban lo parpados y le parecía que el dormitorio estaba lejísimos.

- Nada que no pueda hacerse- aseguro al tiempo que se ponía de pie, no sin esfuerzo-. Voy a traer unas sabanas para las camas y después me retiro. Pinako vendrá por la mañana a enseñarme algo sobre como limpiar el latón.

- Muy bien- dijo el con una mueca.

Riza salio a buscar las sabanas, aunque estaban frías, se habían secado al sol y tenían el olor fresco de la ropa recién lavada. Se morir de ganas de acostarse.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Roy ya había fregado los platos y había metido la comida en las despensa.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho una cama?- le pregunto.

- No puede ser muy difícil poner unas sabanas sobre un colchón.

Roy enarco una ceja.

- Si quieres, te ayudo.

- No, no hace falta. Es mi trabajo.

Agarro las sabanas y se fue a la habitación de invitados, que ahora era la suya y a la cual había llevado sus cosas la noche antrito, cuando había decidido aceptar el trabajo. Empezó por al cama individual de cu cuarto, pues pensó que seria mas sencilla de hacer y así, cuando hubiera practicado un poco, haría mejor la de Roy.

Por supuesto la tarea resulto no ser tan fácil. Las sabanas parecían tener vida propia y tuvo que aplastarlas varias veces antes de conseguir que quedaran lisas sobre el colchón. En un movimiento estovo a punto de tirar el farol que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Tardo mas de meda hora en hacer una sola cama y, cuando hubo terminado, le dolía la espalda y no deseaba otra cosas que tumbarse.

"No puede ser muy difícil". Prometió borrar aquellas palabras de su vocabulario.

- Tardaríamos la mitad si lo hiciéramos entro los dos- la voz de Roy la hizo sobresaltarse.

Al darse la vuelta y verlo en el umbral de la puerta, ocupando prácticamente do el hueco, el corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad y la fatiga desapareció como por arte de magia.

-Este es m trabajo- dijo, agarrando el otro juegote sabanas-. Puedo hacerlo sola.

De pronto hacer la cama adquirió un matiz más íntimo y el vago recuerdo de la noche que habían pasado juntos después del naufragio acudió a su cabeza.

Roy se acerco a ella sobre el que estaban las pocas posesiones de Riza. Frunció el ceño peor no dijo nada. Riza había dormido en su habitación desde su llegada y el había ocupado la de invitados; pero ahora que iba atrabajar para el, parecía lógico que fuera ella la que ocupara el dormitorio mas pequeño.

- Riza, estoy cansado y deseo acostarme en esas sabanas limpias.

Se fijo en que tena ojeras. Parecía tan fuerte que no se le había ocurrido que pudiera estas cansado.

- Claro- susurró ella.

Fueron juntos hasta el dormitorio principal. De pronto el resulto extraño entrar allí, ya no era su habitación, sino territorio prohibido.

Roy dejo el farol en la mesilla. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Una oleada de deseo la hizo apretar las sabanas contra si. "No te hagas esto", se advirtió a si misma.

-¿Sabanas?

Roy la miro con curiosidad y una media sonrisa en los labios y Riza se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a quedarse mirándolo boquiabierta. El rubor coloreo sus mejillas, pero trato de actuar con normalidad y dejo las sabanas sobre el colchón. Empezó a buscar la sabana de abajo y, cuando Roy trato de hacer lo mismo, sus dedos se rozaron. Riza noto una punzada de necesidad que la hizo retirar la mano de golpe. Se acercaba a aguas peligrosas.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29:**

Se dio vuelta para dejar el resto de ropa de cama sobre la cómoda y, al volver, Roy ya había colocado la sabana por su lado. Ella trato de hacer lo mismo manteniendo las distancias. Pero no pudo evitar mirarlo furtivamente.

El lado de Roy estaba estirado y perfectamente liso, el suyo torcido y arrugado.

En sus ojos había un brillo que reflejaba la tensión de su cuerpo.

Sentía demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sabia que con Roy sentía algo especial, algo que aun no alcanzaba ni siquiera a dimensionar.

-Nunca has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?- le pregunto con voz profunda y calida.

-No.

- Yo también hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

A Riza no se le paso por alto el doble significado de aquellas palabras. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Tenia que salir de ese dormitorio.

Agarro la otra sabana y, con un rápido movimiento, la extendió sobre la otra.

-Parece que aprendes rápido- le dijo Roy mientras metía las sabanas y las mantas bajo el colchón.

Riza agarro la almohada, todavía impregnada del aroma de Roy. Parecía imposible escaparse de el.

-Bueno, listo para dormir. Mañana tengo un día muy ajetreado.

-¡Quieres que te ayude con cualquier otra cosa?- le pregunto Roy.

-¡No!

El se echo a reír.

- Entonces será mejor que te vayas a la cama y descanses.

Dormir. Mucho se temía que ahora ya no podría dormir.

-Felices sueños.

Riza salio casi corriendo del dormitorio y no se detuvo hasta haber cerrado la puerta del suyo.

Roy era conciente de la conexión que había entre ellos y sabia tan bien como ella que no había manera de evitar lo que iba a pasar.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Frank estaba en su despacho leyendo los informes d sus hombres. Hacia cinco semanas que Elizabeth había desaparecido y todavía no había encontrado ni rastro de ella. Desde entonces pasaba las noche en vela, preguntándole con quien se habría fugado, pues sabia que no podía haberlo hecho sola. No tenaz el valor suficiente.

Sin duda Elizabeth y su amante estarían riéndose de el. Estrujo el último informe con la mano y lo echo al fuego.

Alguien llamo ala puerta.

- No Quero molestarlo, señor- era una sirvienta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- Hay un hombre que quiere verlo, señor.

- No quiero ver a nadie- dijo, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

- Dice que tiene información sobre la señora Elizabeth.

Frank se puso en pie de un salto. Pocos era los que sabían que Elizabeth se había marchado, pues el había tenido mucho cuidado en que no se extendiera la noticia con la esperanza de salvar su buen nombre.

-¿Dónde esta?

- En el recibidor. Dice que es el capotan Bradley.

-Hágalo pasar.

Frank e traslado a una mesilla llena de licores y se sirvió un poco del que bebió un buen trago. Últimamente estaba bebiendo mucho.

Unos segundos después oyó el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo. Tomo otro trago.

-Señor Archer, el captan Bradley.

Nada mas ver a aquel tipo, Frank sintió un profundo rechazo. Ataviado con pantalones negros, camisa blanca y claqueta azul, irradiaba una arrogancia que el repugno de inmediato. Bradley.

-¿Tiene noticias de mi esposa?- pregunto, ocultando se aversión.

-Si.

Frank enarco una ceja.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que no esta aquí?

- Puede que lo este- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Quizá no fuera su esposa la mujer que se subió a mi barco hace un mes vestida de viuda- dijo antes de llevarse la mano al bolsillo y sacar la Almansa de Elizabeth.

Frank agarro el anillo. Por primera vez en cinco semanas, tenia ganas de sonreír. Acerco la sonrisa a la luz; los rubíes brillaban esplendorosos. Aquella alianza le había costado una fortuna, pero eso no le había importado porque nada mas verla había pensado que era ideal para Riza. Maldita fuera aquella mujer. Desde la muerte de su padre había intentado darle lo mejor y mira como se lo había pagado.

Apretó el anillo en la mano hasta que las piedras se le clavaron en la piel.

- ¿Dice que una mujer se rubio a su barco?

- Si. Una mujer muy bella, si me permite decirlo. Me dio el anillo a cambio de un pasaje.

-¿Estaba sola?

- Si.

-¿Y donde esta ahora?

- No puedo darle esa información hasta que acordemos un precio. Vera, mi barco se hundió hace un mes y tengo la intención de conseguir otro.

Frank sintió el deseo de apresurar a aquel tipo, pero hacia ya mucho tiempo que había descubierto que era mas fácil atrapar a una mosca con miel que con vinagre.

-¿Y como se yo que es verdad lo que me dice?

Bradley volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-La confianza es un sentimiento maravilloso, ¿no le parece?

Frank sonrió y sirvió una segunda copa.

El capitán acepto la copa, que se bebió de un solo trago.

- Es evidente de que es usted un caballero. Acordemos un precio y le diré todo lo que se.

Frank fue a su escritorio y relleno un cheque, que acto seguido le dio el capitán. Bradley abrió los ojos de par en par antes de que una sonrisa se satisfacción curvara sus labios. Se metió el cheque en el bolsillo del chaleco.

- Su esposa se subió a mi barco, el Anna St. Clare, hace poco más de un mes. Nos hicimos ala mar con ella a bordo, pero poco después nos encontramos con un temporal y el barco se fue a pique. Durante muchos días después del naufragio pensé en ella y trate de recodar de donde la conocía. Leí una y otra vez las iniciales que hay en el interior del anillo. Y entonces me acorde. Los había visto a los dos en el puerto el año pasado.

-¿Y que fue de mi mujer? ¿Se hundió con el barco?- ¿Lo había engañado aquel tipo?

-He hecho averiguaciones entre los pescadores de la zona. Parece ser que aparecieron siete hombres en la costa. Pero nadie menciono a ninguna mujer.

Frank se puso en tensión.

- Quizá se hundiera con el barco.

- Yo también pensé en esa posibilidad, pero hice mas preguntas. Nadie decía nada de su mujer, pero un hombre me hablo de la nueva ama de llaves del farero. Una mujer muy bella, de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar.

- Podría ser cualquiera.

- Si, pero dicen que es muy culta y se comporta como una dama- Bradley sonrió orgullos-. Creo que puede ser que su mujer siga viva.

-¿Dónde esta ese lugar?

El capitán Bradley le dio todos los detalles. Finalmente Frank se despidió de el y llamo a su hombre de confianza. Cuando entro, Archer había abierto la caja fuerte y estaba contando en dinero en efectivo con el que contaba para el viaje.

-¿Señor?

- Acaba de marcharse un hombre, el capitán Bradley. Encuéntrelo y deténgalo. Cuando yo se lo diga, mátelo.

El hombre asintió.

-¿Se marche de viaje?

- Si. Voy por mi mujer.

-------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Chicas, después de tanto tiempo alfil tengo unos minutos para tardecerles a todas las que se dan el tiempo para leer y a las que me dejan su opinión, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo así que espero me entiendas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30:**

A Roy le estaba resultado extremadamente difícil mantener las manos alejadas de Riza. Hacia todo lo que podía para mantener las distancias, pero ya llevaban juntos seis semanas y cada día que pasaba crecía su atracción hacia ella.

Por las noches, cuando estaba en la cama, podía oírla moverse en el cuarto contiguo. La imaginaba desnuda entre las sabanas y soñaba con meterse bajo esas mismas sabanas y acariciarla.

En cuanto la veía sacar la bañera, el se iba de la casa para dejarla sola, pero eso no impedía que en su mente le viera allí desnuda con el agua cubriéndole los pechos.

Roy resoplo con frustración mientras observaba desde el faro las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo. Las calidas temperaturas que les había obsequiado el tiempo durante el mes de marzo habían dejado paso a los vientos fríos de abril.

Maes y Gracia se habían instalado en una casa cerca del faro. Gracia y Riza se habían hecho buenas amigas y ambas precian contentas de poder ayudarse mutuamente con las tareas de la casa.

Echo un vistazo a los muelles, allí estaba el barco mientras los padres se despedían de sus hijos, que se disponían a volver al internado.

Roy meneo la cabeza. Los padres se habían vuelto a reunir hacia tres semanas para hablar de la posibilidad de contratar a Riza, pero una vez mas, habían rechazado la idea. Para ellos era un forastera y la mayoría creía que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo. Y, si debía ser sincero, Roy no los culpaba por ello. Llevaba seis semanas viviendo con el y no sabia mucho mas de ella que el día que la había sacado del buque.

Sabia las cosas cotidianas: que odiaba levantarse a la madrugada, que le gustaba recoger caracolas y ponerlas en el alfeizar de la ventan de su dormitorio, que canturreaba mientras fregaba los platos y arrugaba la nariz cuando se reía. Y que no el gustaba el agua. Pero aparte de eso, no sabia nada de su vida.

Había hecho todo lo que había podido para convencerse a si mismo de que le pasado no importaba y la mayoría de los días así lo creía realmente, especialmente cuando pensaba en lo que había cambiado su carácter durante las ultimas semanas. Ahora estaba mas alegre y desempeñaba las taras a toda prisa, como si tuviera que recuperar el tempo perdido.

Ya solo quedaban pequeños vestigios de la mujer asustada que había sacado de las aguas hacia poco más de un mes. Sin embrago, el día anterior se le había caído un plato mientras fregaba y el ruido la había asustado, Roy había visto el miedo en sus ojos. Había hecho todo lo que había podido por tranquilizarla, pero era evidente que le incidente la había dejado inquieta.

El movimiento de unas faldas azules trajo su atención. Era Riza camino del sendero que conducía al pueblo. Durante las últimas semanas, había hecho ese trayecto en repetidas ocasiones para pedir ayuda a Pinako. Riza no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo llevar una casa. Sin que ella se lo hubiese contado, Roy sabia que, en su vida anterior, se había acostumbrado a pedir a sus sirvientes todo lo que necesitaba. Procedía de un mundo privilegiado y sin riesgos, pero nunca la había oído quejarse de nada. Había trabajado duro y cuando no sabia como hacer algo, acudía a Gracia o a Pinako.

Desde aquel lugar aventajado, Roy observaba el movimiento de sus faldas al caminar y el vaivén de sus cabellos sobre los hombros. Era domingo por la mañana, todo el mundo estaría en la iglesia. ¿A dónde iría ella?

Roy comenzó a bajar los ciento cincuenta y seis escalones de la escalera de caracol del faro. Pero no iba a ir al pueblo porque fuera Riza. Al fin y al cabo, se había prometido a si mimo que mantendría las distancias. Aunque necesitaba revisar su correo. Había escrito para comunicar que había decidido quedarse y la respuesta llegaría en cualquier momento. Y bueno, si se encontraba con Riza por casualidad, que le iba a hacer.

Tomo el atajo alrededor de la iglesia porque así llegaría antes al pueblo.

Siguió bajando los escalones silbando.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Riza llevaba casi dos meses in ir ala iglesia y lo cierto era que había echado de menos el ambiente tranquilo y la música del templo. Aquella mañana la despertar, se había acordado de la pequeña iglesia blanca del pueblo.

Ya en el sendero, oyó el repique de las campanas a través de los árboles y se sintió contenta. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a tomar sus propias decisiones. Había dejado de mirar continuamente a su espalda y, excepción de las pesadillas ocasionales, pasaba días sin pensar en su antigua vida.

Pensó en el trabajo que había hecho durante el último mes. Había limpiado y organizado el salón, colocado todo lo que contenían las cajas de Roy. Había llenado de libros las estanterías y había colocado algunos cuadros en las paredes. Con todo ello la casa había ido adquiriendo aspecto de hogar.

Llevaba puesto el vestido que le había regalado Pinako. Dos días antes lo había lavado y cuando había decidido ir a la iglesia, le había pedio la plancha a Gracia y había pasado casi dos horas planchando la delicada tela. Aparte del trocito de dobladillo que se había quemado ligeramente en la espalda, estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

La mayoría de los vecinos del pueblo estaban ya dentro el templo. Horase y Fred se encontraban en la puerta con su ropa de trabajo, pero ambos se habían aseado y afeitado para acudir a misa. Riza no los había vuelto a ver desde la boda. Lo cierto era que, a excepción de Pinako y Gracia, no había hecho ningún amigo en el pueblo. Sencillamente porque los forasteros no eran bienvenidos.

Las miradas de los dos hombres la hicieron sentirse insegura. Les sonrió. Ellos a ella no.

-Buenos días- lo intento de nuevo.

Horase emitió una especie de gruñido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Riza se detuvo a solo unos pasos e los escalones de la iglesia. Ninguno de los dos hombres se movió siquiera.

-Discúlpenme, caballeros, no quiero llegar tarde al servicio- dijo, intentando pasar a su lado.

Pero Fred le cerró el paso. Desde la noche de la boda, cuando no había querido bailar con el, se comportaba con frialdad.

-¿De verdad crees que este es tu sitio?

-¿Por qué no habría de creerlo?

Fred la miro con molestia.

- Estas viviendo con Roy en su casa. Todas sabemos que lo que esta pasando allí no esta bien.

-Para tu información, limpio su casa, lavo los cristales y me encargo de su ropa.

- A saber que más le haces- cometo Horase y los dos se echaron a reír.

Riza se limito a levantarse las faldas y empezar a subir las escaleras. Pero Fred volvió a interponerse.

- No vas a entrar ahí. Es solo para personas decentes.

Aquello estaba empezando a enfadarla. No había hecho nada malo.

-¿Es por eso por lo que ustedes se han quedado afuera?

A juzgar por sus miradas, había dado en el blanco.

-Lárgate de nuestro pueblo- le dijo Fred-. Todos sabemos que te iras tarde o temprano.

- Ahora trabajo para Roy.

Horase dio un paso hacia ella.

- Ese maldito muchacho tenía los ojos puestos en mi Psiren antes de que tu llegaras. Todos creían que se casarían. Mi hija es una de nosotros, como el.

Riza recordaba a la muchacha de la boda.

- Yo no he hecho nada para interponerme en lo que sea que haya entre Roy y Psiren.

-Claro que lo ha hecho- replico Horase, metiéndose un dedo en la contusilla del pantalón-. Desde que tú apareciste, mi chica no he tenido valor para ir a verlo.

- Eso es asunto suyo, no mió.

- Puede que seas una de esas a las que les gusta manejar a los hombres.

Aquella crueldad la ofendió sobremanera. Frank podría haber dicho esas mismas palabras. Una nube negra se coloco delante del sol y el are se congelo de pronto.

-¿A que demonios crees que juegas?- pregunto Fred

-¿Jugar?- aquello era absurdo-. Solo trato de vivir mi vida- estaba visto que no iban a dejarla entrar a la iglesia.

-Pues hazlo en cualquier otro sitio, aquí no eres bienvenida.

-Discúlpate con ella, Horase- le dijo al voz de Roy con fuerza.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el chap, la verdad es que ya no falta mucho para que termine la historia, solo siete capítulos mas. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**:

Su tono de voz parecía dar fe de su poder y seguridad. El si estaba en su ambiente, aunque Riza imaginaba que Roy se sentiría seguro en cualquier lugar.

Durante las ultimas semanas se había mantenido alejado de ella y debía admitir que lo había echado de menos.

Los dos hombres sorprendidos por la aparición de Roy, dieron un paso atrás.

- Solo estamos diciendo la verdad- aseguro Horase.

-A mi no me lo parece- replico Roy-. Más bien parecía que trataba de intimidarla.

- Necesita que alguien le diga la verdad- insistió Horace con el rostro enrojecido por la ira-. Nadie en el pueblo quiere que este aquí.

-¿Nadie? ¿O solo tu y tu esposa?- la voz de Roy sonaba peligrosa.

- ¡Psiren y tu iban a casarse!- exclamo con los puños cerrados.

- Nunca se hablo de boda. Solo somos amigos.

- Eso no es lo que ella dice.

Roy se encogió de hombros. No llamo mentirosa a Psiren, pero sus gestos lo decían todo.

Horace apretó los dientes y le lanzo un puñetazo a Roy. Roy se movió de prisa para esquivar el golpe y Horace cayo al suelo. Lo que Roy no pudo esquivar fue el puñetazo de Fred que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Con los ojos encendidos por la ira, Roy se dio media vuelta y golpeo a Fred en el estomago t lo tiro al suelo. Roy lo levanto y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en la mandíbula. Fred cayó al suelo.

Riza se alejo. Tanta violencia la aturdía. Le recordaba a Frank.

-Parece que tu amiguita se asusta de ti, Roy- dijo Horace, poniéndose de pie.

Roy la miro. Sus ojos seguían encendidos por la ira y un miedo frió estallo dentro de ella. Jamás había visto esa parte de el.

Roy fue hacia ella.

Riza vio la sangre que tenia en los nudillos y salio corriendo.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Roy encontró a Riza en el embarcadero. Estaba de pie junto al mar, mirando al cielo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Riza- la tensión provocada por la pelea seguía notándose en cada letra que pronunciaba.

Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Miro a su alrededor buscando una salida, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada. Roy detestaba el miedo que había en su mirada, pero lo que mas detestaba era que había sido el quien lo había puesto ahí.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo el.

- No hay hada que decir- le dijo ella en tensión-. Has pegado a ese hombre dos veces.

-Es cierto. Me lanzo un golpe a traición y perdí los nervios.

-Pero no sientes haberlo hecho.

- No- y añadió sin miramientos-: Volvería a hacerlo.

Aquello la dejo helada.

-No voy a disculparme por defenderme.

-No tenias por que pegarle.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Riza? ¿Qué le pidiera que jugara limpio?

-No lo se- dijo, abrasándose a si misma-. Pero no esperaba que fueras tan violento.

Su mirada la quemaba.

-No voy a disculparme por defenderme.

Una lagrima recorrió el rostro de Riza.

-Yo no soy el.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Estas comparándome con el imbecil de tu marido y yo no soy el

-¿Ah, no?- espeto al borde de la histeria.

- No voy a permitir que los tipos como Fred, Horace o cualquier superior estupido pasen pro encima de mi o de las personas que esta a mi cuidado solo porque a mi me de miedo luchar. Yo no busco pelea, pero si me buscan, me encontraran de frente.

Riza se encogió y Roy se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho gritando.

De pronto su ira desapareció. ¿Como había acabado así? Lo único que quería era disfrutar el día a su lado.

- Tu y yo estamos bien juntos, Riza. Tu también lo sentiste desde el principio.

-Me besaste y me gusto, pero no creo que eso sea base suficiente para llevar una vida en común. Lo cierto es que apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- el enfado había volado. Ahora solo sentía una tremenda necesidad de tocarla.

Pero ella seguía en tensión, señal mas que evidente de que no aceptaría su caricias.

-No voy a disculparme por defenderme.

Roy levanto una ceja.

-Pero esperas que yo si lo haga.

-Eso es diferente- dijo ella, cerrando los puños.

-¿Si? Apuesto a que ahora mismo habrías dado un puñetazo para defenderte.

Riza se miro los puños.

- Cuando llegaste estabas aterrada. Ahora no tienes miedo, ahora eres una luchadora.

La verdad que contenían aquellas palabras la hicieron recapacitar.

-No se que haría.

Dios, deseaba tanto abrasarla.

- Sueño contigo todas las noches- admitió el.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Si, desde que llegaste sueño con tenerte en mis brazos y acariciarte. Tu me importas mucho, Riza, jamás te haría el menor daño.

Las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y después sus mejillas.

-Eso es lo que el decía.

- Yo no soy el.

- El mal tiene muchas caras.

Aquello lo dejo perplejo.

-¿De verdad crees que soy malo?

Lo miro a los ojos unos segundos.

-No.

-¿Crees que alguna vez te haría daño?

-No lo se- su mirada contradecía sus palabras.

- Riza, acuérdate de la primera noche. Te tuve en mis brazos para calentarte. Pasamos la noche entera desnudos el uno junto al otro. Podría haberte hecho cualquier cosa y tu no habrías podido impedirlo. ¿Qué crees que abra hecho el?

El dolor que reflejaban sus ojos le dio la respuesta. Si pudiera desenterrar a ese monstruo y matarlo de nuevo, lo haría.

Dio un paso hacia ella. Esa vez Riza no se alejo.

- No soy el- repitió en voz baja.

Riza se olvido del miedo y escucho las palabras de Roy. La pelea la había asustado, el sonido de aquellos golpes habían reavivado demasiados recuerdos que creía haber dejado atrás.

Le miro las manso, los nidillos manchados de sangre seca. A lo lejos se oyeron las campanas de la iglesia: el servicio había terminado y muy pronto la gente se dirigiría hacia los muelles.

Roy seguía delante de ella; alto, orgullos, noble. A algunos podría parecerles temible, pero ella sabia lo que se escondía detrás de esa apariencia. Había una enorme amabilidad en sus ojos cuando la miraban. Y cuando la tocaba, era dulce y no cruel.

No tenía miedo de defender lo que era justo. No era perfecto, lo cual seguramente fuera bueno, pues ella también tenía secretos y defectos.

-No quiero volver a tener miedo- le dijo entonces.

El abrió los brazos. Una invitación silenciosa.

No podía casarse con el, pero podía amarlo. Amor. Una palabra que le era completamente ajena porque nunca había amado a ningún hombre. Sin embargo sabía que amaba a Roy Mustang.

Con solo dos pasos, cubrió la distancia que los separaba y se dejo arropar por sus brazos. Su calor la envolvió. Olía a mar y a aire fresco.

Se retiro unos centímetros, lo justo para levantarle la barbilla suavemente y mirarla fijamente. Después se inclino muy despacio y la beso.

Al principio con suavidad, pero la chispa que siempre había habido entre ellos no tardo en encenderse.

Riza se puso de puntillas y le echo los brazos el cuello. Entreabrió los labios para ofrecerle lo que el deseaba,

- Te necesito- le dijo sin apenas separar los labios, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla-. Ven a casa conmigo.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32:**

El corazón de Roy dio un vuelco de jubilo al ver que Riza se ruborizaba.

-Encantada.

La beso de nuevo, maldiciendo el largo camino hasta la casa. Su lado mas primitivo le decía que se diera prisa y la llevase hasta la posada. Cerraría la puerta con llave y le haría el amor hasta que ambos estuvieran saciados. Dos o tres días como mínimo.

Pero en lugar de eso, la tomo de la mano, Riza merecía suavidad t cariño. Después, cuando todos sus temores hubieran desaparecido, le enseñaría que las cosas entre ellos podían resultar bien, porque el estaba seguro de que seria así.

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunto ella.

- Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que nos quedan por hacer juntos. Y en que tengo oda una vida para enseñártelas.

Su risa cristalina y alegre era como una caricia para los sentidos.

- Estoy deseando apréndelas todas- dijo Riza cuando dejo de reír.

Roy le paso un brazo por los hombros y la estrecho con fuerza.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

- He cometido muchos errores y se que este no es uno de ellos.

Caminaron juntos por el muelle hasta alcanzar la arena de la playa mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más.

A lo lejos vieron el barco que salía esa mañana, que se movía en el agua como un corcho. Los niños se habían sentado todos juntos para protegerse del viento.

- No parece el mejor día para cruzar- comento Riza.

Roy la miro y maldijo entre dientes. El deseo había sido sustituido por la preocupación.

- No lo es.

-¿Por que mandan a los niños a la ciudad con este tiempo?

- Esos tontos no quieren que pierdan ni un día de colegio.

-Todo el mundo esta en la iglesia. Quizá deberíamos decirles que seria mejor que los niños no se fuesen.

Una ola golpeo el barco. A lo lejos, se oyeron los gritos de los niños.

- Seria demasiado tarde- Roy miro el muelle más cercano, en el que había un bote amarrado-. Voy a ir por ellos.

Riza miro el mar. Las olas se levantaban salvajes y poderosas. Se le encogió el estomago. Dios, odiaba el agua.

- Voy contigo.

- Mejor ve a la iglesia y avisa a las familias del cambio de l tiempo. Hay doce niños ahí fuera, voy a necesitar ayuda.

Riza quería estar junto a Roy, quería ayudarlo. Pero lo primero era salvar a los niños.

-Ten cuidado.

- No te preocupes- le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos mientras corría hacia la iglesia. "¡No llores!" Le daba rabia no poder mantener la calma como lo hacia Roy. Cada vez hacia mas viento y el cielo parecía oscurecerse por momentos.

El servicio había terminado, pero todo el mundo seguiría charlando en la puerta.

Riza siguió corriendo. Cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos de la calle principal vio que se acercaban dos hombres y una mujer.

-Por favor. Necesitamos ayuda- les grito.

Se dieron media vuelta. Eran Fred, Horace Freely y su esposa, Marianne. Fred tenia el ojo completamente morado y Horace se sujetaba un pañuelo contra el labio. Los dos hombres dieron un paso atrás, seguramente pensaban que Roy estaría cerca.

-No queremos mas problemas- dijo la señora Freely-. Roy ya lo ha dejado bien claro. La trataremos con respeto y mi hermano a intentar golpearlo. Hablaba muy alto y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

- Sentimos lo que le dijimos- gruño Horace.

Riza se detuvo delante de ellos.

- El mar- dijo casi sin aliento-. Los niños están en el mar.

- Si, los hemos enviado al colegio hace un rato- dijo Fred.

-¿Que pasa con los niños?- pregunto la señora Freely clavando en ella su mirada.

Riza sintió que el aire frió le quemaba los pulmones.

-El viento ha cambiado. El mar esta embravecido y parece que estuviera entrando agua en el barco.

La señora Freely palideció de golpe.

-Dios mío.

-¿Están bien los niños?- pregunto Horace con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- El barco no ha volcado, pero Roy tiene miedo de que lo haga. El ya ha salido hacia ellos en un bote.

- Horace, vamos en mi bote. Es más grande que el tuyo. Marianne, ve al pueblo y diles a los demás lo que ocurre

Los ojos de la señora Freely se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Molly no quería ir esta mañana. Habíamos vuelto a discutir por culpa del colegio y no quiso darme un beso antes de subir al barco.

Horace le estrecho la mano.

- No te preocupes, Marianne. Es una chica dura e inteligente. La traeré a casa sana y salva.

-Vamos- dijo Fred.

La señora Freely corrió hacia el pueblo y los dos hombres hacia el muelle. Riza siguió a los hombres. Seria de más ayuda en el mar

Miro el agua. El barco había perdido la vela y parecía que el agua había empezado a entrar en la cubierta. El bote de Roy estaba todavía a medio camino.

Riza corrió por le muelle hacia el bote de Fred. Sentía el movimiento del agua y podía ver las olas bajos sus pies a través de las maderas medio rotas. Aquel vaivén la mareaba.

Horace le grito algo a Fred. Riza levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaban soltando el amarre. Respiro hondo y trato de correr más rápido, rezando para no caer al agua.

- Voy con ustedes.

- Quédese ahí, señora. No necesitamos mas problemas- gruño Horace.

Con manos temblorosas, Riza agarro la escalerilla por la que debia bajar al bote.

- Voy con ustedes.

"No dejes que me caiga, Señor. No dejes que me caiga".

Siguió repitiendo esas palabras hasta poner un pie en el resbaladizo suelo de la embarcación. Alejo el otro de la escalera. Y perdió el equilibrio.

La mano de Fred la sujeto firmemente y la sentó en una madera sin ceremonia alguna.

-¿Es que quieres ahogarte?

Riza apretó los puños.

- Espero que no.

Horace tenia el rostro desencajado por al preocupación, la misma preocupación que los hizo remar con fuerza.

A lo lejos, se oyeron las campanas de la iglesia repicando a toda prisa en señal de alarma.

Un sudor frió iba cubriéndole el cuerpo a medida que entraban en el mar. Le venían a la cabeza imágenes del hundimiento del Anna St. Clare. Horace y Fred remaban tan rápido como podían, pero Riza temía que no fuera suficiente. Las olas seguían golpeando el barco donde iban los niños, que se movía arriba y abajo como si no pesara nada.

Menos de trescientos metros separaban ya a Roy de los niños, pero remando juntos, el bote de Fred y Horace se movía a mas velocidad. Poco a poco iban acercándose a el, y por lo tanto, a los niños.

El agua le salpico la cara y sus pies estaba en un pequeño charquito. Tenia el corazón en un puño.

Los gritos de los niños se oían cada vez con mayor claridad y, desde la costa, sus padres les gritaban también. Todos los habitantes del pueblo se había reunido en el muelle y observaban angustiados sus hijos en mitad de las peligrosas aguas.

Riza se agarro fuerte al bote para poder mirar a lo lejos. Una violenta ráfaga de viento golpeo el barco donde estaba los niños y lo volcó.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y solo faltan cinco para el final, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que estén muy bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**:

Roy sumergió los remos en el agua como si el mismo Hades reclamara su alma.

Estaba a solo unos metros del barco cuando oyó el golpe del agua y los gritos de los niños. Vio como nueve de ellos caían al mar. Se apresuro a subirlos al bote. Primero Mary Kelly, de trece años. Después Tucker y Billy, ambos de cinco. Y mas tarde Matthew, McKenzie, Jackson, Joshua, Max y Sandy.

Apenas cabían en el bote, cuyo borde iba ahora demasiado cerca del agua. Se acurrucaron los unos a los otros sin dejar de llorar. Roy miro a Mary Kelly, la mayor de todos.

-¿Cuantos niños había en el barco?

-Doce- respondió tiritando.

- ¿Estas segura?

La pequeña cerro los ojos y siguió llorando.

- Si, creo que si.

Roy trato de calmar su propio nerviosismo antes de volver a hablar.

-Tienes que estarlo, preciosa.

-Si, había doce.

En ese momento los alcanzo el bote de Horace, bastante mas grande que el suyo.

-¿Cuantos?

- Faltan tres.- grito Roy. Entonces vio a Riza, pálida como un fantasma, pero sentada con la espalda bien recta y la cabeza bien alta. Odiaba el agua y aun así había entrado en el mar-. Horace, sube a los niños a tu bote. Yo volveré por los demás.

-¿Y mi hijo Johnny?- pregunto Horace con la voz entrecortada.

- No lo se.

El dolor se reflejo en l rostro del hombre.

- Yo no se nadar.

Roy se tiro al mar. El agua helada le quemaba la piel y la sal hacia que le ardieran los ojos, pero no dejo de nadar hasta encontrarse junto al barco volcado. Con un poco de suerte, los niños estarían atrapados en al bolsa de aire que había dejado el barco al volcar.

Por fin vio unas piernecitas, había dos niños pataleando. Le dolían los pulmones. Necesitaba aire. Nado hacia arriba hasta que al fin salio a la bolsa de aire. Las dos niñas estaba agarradas al barco, apenas asomaban por encima del agua. Si seguían llorando y gritando de ese modo, el aire no les duraría lo suficiente.

Emma y Ruth, necesito que aguanten la respiración. Vamos a nadar hacia la superficie.

-Johnny se ha perdido- dijo Emma haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

- Roy echo un vistazo a su alrededor. No se veía al niños por ningun lugar. Trato de tragar saliva.

-¿Donde esta Sloan?

-La botavara le golpeo en la cabeza y cayo por la borda.

Otra vez trago saliva.

-Vamos- miro a los ojos asustados de las niñas-. Denme la mano y suéltense. Yo las llevare hasta la superficie. A la de tres. Uno, dos, tres.

----------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Riza no apartaba la mirada del agua, ansiosa por divisar a los niños y a Roy. Las olas eran cada vez mayores y las nubes cada vez mas negras.

-Tengo frió- le dijo una niña con la mirada aterrada.

Riza se quito la chaqueta y se la echo por los hombros a ella y al niño que había a su lado.

- Enseguida estarán en casa- les prometió, frotándoles los brazos.

- Quiero ver a mi mamá- dijo el más pequeño.

- Estarás con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡Mira!- grito el otro niño.

Riza giro la cabeza. A unos cuatrocientos metros del bote, habia un niño flotando en el agua. Era Johnny. Riza se puso de pie.

-¡Johnny!

Horace levanto la cabeza.

-Tenemos que llegar a el. Pero yo no se nadar.

-Tendremos que esperar a Roy.

Los ojos de Horace se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¡Mi hijo!

Riza no se paro a pensar. Se levanto la falda y salto al bote de Roy.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Roy siguió nadando hacia la superficie. Las dos niñas llevaban los ojos cerrados, pero pataleaban con fuerza. Eran unas luchadoras.

Por fin alcanzaron la superficie a tiempo de ver a Riza saltar a su bote y empezar a remar de inmediato. Sus movimientos eran torpes, pero lograban hacer que le bote avanzara poco a poco.

En cuanto subió a las niñas al bote de Horace, Roy nado hacia Riza la alcanzo justo cuando ella alcanzaba al niño. Dejo los remos en el suelo y se inclino sobre el borde del bote. No alcanzaba al pequeño Johnny. Se inclino un poco mas, estirando bien los brazos y los dedos. El agua le salpicaba el pecho. El bote estaba a punto de volcarse.

Al fin alcanzo a Johnny por la chaqueta y tiro de el. Inconsciente y empapado, pesaba demasiado para ella.

-¡Ayuda!

Roy agarrro el cuerpo del pequeño por el cuello de la chaqueta y se lo dio a Riza. Luego se subió el.

Inmediatamente, Riza lo tumbo en el suelo de la embarcación y lo coloco de lado. Le retiro el pelo de la cara para que pudiera salir toda el agua que le había entrado en la boca y en la nariz. Volvió a tumbarlo de espaldas, le inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a hacerle el boca a boca.

Roy observo, sorprendido de que supiera hacer algo así. Después recodo su amor a la lectura. Seguramente lo había leído en algún libro.

El pequeño tenia los labios morados y Roy temió que no hubiese manera de salvarlo. Riza le daba aire y sus pulmones subían y bajaban.

-Déjame intentarlo- le pidió Roy.

Volvió a tumbarlo de lado y le golpeo entre los omoplatos.

Johnny siguió inmóvil y Riza se echo a llorar.

Roy volvió a golpearlo.

Esa vez se le movieron los orificios nasales y de sus labios salio una suave tos. Despides tomo aire con fuerza y, poco a poco, fue respirando con normalidad. Por fin abrió los ojos y miro a Roy.

-¿Me voy a morir?

Roy se echo a reír mientras le secaba el agua de la cara.

-No, hijo, no vas a morirte.

Riza agarro al niño y lo estrecho entre sus brazos para darle calor.

-Nos has dado un buen susto.

-¡Ah, del barco!- grito Horace.

-El niño esta bien- respondió Roy de inmediato-. ¡Y Sloan?

Horace negó con la cabeza.

Roy miro a Riza. Tenia los ojos rojos y llorosos, el cabello pegado a la cara, pero nunca había estado mas bella.

Entonces supo que la amaba.

---------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Llegaron a la costa en quince minutos gracias a la ayuda del viento. El bote de Horace era mas rápido, por lo que llegaron ala embarcadero poco antes que ellos. Los gritos de alegría de los padres se oyeron a kilómetros a la redonda.

Habían recuperado a los doce niños, no así a Sloan. Varios niños lo habían visto caer por la borda. Seguramente su cuerpo aparecería en la costa antes de que se pusiera el sol.

Los padres se llevaron a los niños a casa para secarlos cuanto antes. Todos se recuperarían sin problemas, incluyendo a Johnny, que ya había empezado a pelearse con su prima Ruth.

Riza se alegro de poner pie en tierra firme. Sabia que aunque llegara a cien años, nunca se acostumbraría al agua.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte- le dijo Roy, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

Ella se apoyo en su pecho. Estar junto a el la hacia sentirse segura y viva.

-Ni siquiera lo pensé.

La dio media vuelta y la miro fijamente, en sus ojos había preocupación.

-Hazlo por mí, no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más.

Riza apoyo la frente en su pecho.

-Intentare tener mas cuidado, señor Mustang.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Helada, pero bien.

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Creo que no podría vivir sin ti.

-Ni yo sin ti.

Se quedaron abrasados unos segundos..

-Se la manera perfecta de hacerte entrar en calor- le dijo el con una sonrisa.

Riza sabia que nunca podría entregarse a el en matrimonio, pero su corazón ya le pertenecía para siempre. Le daría todo lo que tenia y rezaría por que fuera suficiente.

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Frank tuvo que viajar en tren. La estación estaba llena de estupidos que deambulaban de un sitio a otro sin fijarse si chocaban con alguien. El llanto de un niño le taladraba el cerebro. Además de todo eso, los trenes eran lentos e incómodos, incluso en el exclusivo vagón que le ocupaba. En un barco, tenia la sensación de tenerlo todo bajo control. En el tren se sentía como ganado.

Se sirvió un trago y fue hacia la ventana. Dio unos golpecitos en el cristal con su anillo de bodas mientras perdía la vista en las áridas y llanas tierras.

En tres horas llegaría a una estación donde tomaría un coche y después un barco.

Pensó en las últimas cinco semanas… en las noches en vela y en las tortuosas imágenes de Elizabeth en brazos de otro hombre.

-Elizabeth, me has ocasionado mucho problemas.

Pero no tardaría en encontrarla y poner las cosas en orden. La haría entender que había cometido un grave error huyendo de el. "Hasta que la muerte nos separe, amor mío"

Pensó en las cuerdas que había metido en la maleta, en la venda y en los cuchillos.

-Nuestro reencuentro va a ser muy especial, querida. Muy especial.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**:

Riza estaba nerviosa y excitada.

La luz del farol iluminaba suavemente su piel. Estaban en el dormitorio principal, de pie uno frente a otro, las cortinas cerradas, descalzos y en silencio. El fuego chisporroteaba en el hogar.

Roy dejo el segundo farol en la mesilla de noche y miro a Riza. Dibujo el contorno de su mandíbula con el dedo índice, provocándole mil y un escalofríos.

-Date la vuelta. Tienes que quitarte ese vestido empapado.

-Me parece haber oído eso antes- dijo ella, haciendo lo que el le pedía.

Roy se echo a reír. Fue desabrochándole el vestido lentamente.

- Es increíble que consigas ponértelo todos los días- dijo, riéndose.

-Son años de práctica.

Retiro la parte de arriba hasta dejarlo colgando de su cintura. Agarro sus hombros desnudos y le beso la nuca. Su corazón latía como un potro desbocado.

Termino de quitarse el vestido ella sola y se dio media vuelta. Llevaba la enagua pegada a los pechos por culpa del agua. Lo lógico hubiera sido que estuviera helada y sin embrago su piel estaba templada, casi caliente.

Los ojos de Roy la recorrieron. Se quito el suéter y lo tiro al suelo, junto al vestido.

Riza lo contemplo un momento tomando al fin una decisión, ya no había marcha tras y aunque sabia que luego tendría que dar mucha explicaciones ese no era el momento para pensar en ello.

-Me gustas muchos- susurro ella.

El deseo la hacia osada. Se acerco hasta el abrasándolo con fuerza. Roy le tomo le mano y le beso los dedos uno a uno.

-Tranquila, pequeña, nos tomaremos las cosas con calma.

Riza se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿He hecho algo mal?

-No.

-Tendrás que enseñarme que es lo que deseas- le pidió en un susurro.

Roy tiro de los lazos que había entre sus pechos y la despojo de la enagua. Ella se quito todo lo demás, quedándose desnuda frente a el, pero no sintió vergüenza alguna. De hecho, nada nunca la había hecho sentirse mas libre.

Entonces el la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. La dejo sobre las sabanas limpias y termino de desvestirse bajo su atenta mirada. Verlo desnudo la hizo pensar en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Iba a entregarse a aquel hombre y, una vez que hubieran hecho el amor no habría vuelta atrás. Ella lo amaría para siempre y Roy se daría cuenta de la verdad.

Y su amor seria mas fuerte que cualquier voto matrimonial.

- No quiero que piense en el- le dijo Roy tumbándose a su lado.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

La agarro de la barbilla y clavo su mirada en sus ojos.

-Nunca te haré ningun daño. Todo ira bien entre nosotros.

Su rostro se había dulcificado. Estaba segura de que era muy importante para el.

-Lo se.

- Si no estas preparada, podemos esperar- le dijo el suavemente.

Y Riza sabia que lo haría.

-No, deseo que esto ocurra más que nada en el mundo.

Roy le acaricio el cabello, retirándoselo de la cara.

- Eres preciosa. Un regalo de Neptuno.

Riza se echo a reír.

-Como una sirena.

- Si- dijo, recorriendo su vientre con el dedo-. Una bella sirena enviada para tentarme.

- Si me oyeras cantar, no te sentirías tan tentado.

El también se rió, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio.

- Desde que te conocí no e vuelto a ser el mismo.

-Ni yo he sido la misma desde que llegue aquí.

Se fundieron en un beso. Riza le abrió su alma, se entrego a las sensaciones que el le hacia sentir. Después del emocionante rescate, todo parecía mas intenso; pero aquel beso… aquel beso la hizo renacer.

Le acaricio los hombros y después la espalda, arrancándole un gemido con el que sus labios se unieron aun mas.

Roy comenzó a besarle el cuello y después los pechos. Riza arqueo la espalda. No podía pensar con claridad. Sentía un placer intenso, tan desconocido. Hundió los dedos en su cabello y fue bajando hasta llegar a su espalda. Roy la beso de nuevo, con intensidad mientras, con un suave movimiento le separaba las piernas.

Le agarrro el rostro entre las manos.

- Prométeme una cosa.

Riza tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el había hablado. Su cuerpo latía de excitación y le reclamaba algo que no llegaba a comprender.

-Lo que sea.

-Que te casaras conmigo.

Merecía que le contra la verdad. Pero cuando lo miro a los ojos, el comenzó a moverse arriba y debajo de manera que su cuerpo se frotaba contra el de ella. Y desapareció el sentido común. Necesitaba pasar aquella noche juntos.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón y te amare siempre.

Aquellas palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa.

-Me amas- repitió lleno de orgullo.

-Mas de lo que jamás abría creído que fuera posible.

Diciendo aquello, Riza volvió a arquear la espalda, aproximándose a el tanto como podía. Y entonces el entro en su cuerpo muy despacio; Riza contuvo un grito que murió en sus labios y se aferro a el con fuerza. Noto que Roy también contenía el aliento pero no le pregunto nada, algo que ella había temido que ocurriese.

Roy la miro con una emoción indescifrable en sus ojos oscuros, luego empezó a moverse lentamente. Sus besos habían enciendo algo dentro de ella que ardía ahora libremente, aceptando todo lo que el pudiera darle. El placer fue aumentando, hasta que, sin previo aviso, todas sus emociones estallaron. Alcanzando lo mas alto para después dejarse llevar por una marea de sensaciones.

Sintió como los músculos de Roy se tensaba antes de caer rendido sobre ella.

Se quedaron dormidos juntos, el uno en brazos del otro.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Roy despertó antes que Riza. El sol se había puesto y las sombras envolvían la habitación, donde solo se oía el crepitar del fuego.

Se puso de lado y la observo. Observo su pile clara, su perfil y sus labios. Había sentido como recuperaba la vida entre sus brazos mientras hacían el amor. Había visto el miedo, la sorpresa y el placer reflejados en sus ojos cuando la había tocado y como después se había dejado llevar por la pasión. Se había enterado de que ella era virgen.

Ella se humedecido los labios en sueños. Su respiración era profunda y regular. Estaba disfrutando del descanso que encontraban aquello que sentían paz. Roy sentía como las preguntas bullían en su interior pero no la presionaría, no podía hacerlo después de lo que ella le había dado.

- Siempre te querré- le susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron de pronto.

- Me estas mirando- dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Nunca me cansare de mirarte.

- No se que aspecto tengo cuando duermo- dijo ella, llevándose la mano a la boca-. Espero no roncar.

-Pues si que lo haces- bromeo el-. De hecho, ha sido eso lo que me ha despertado.

Riza abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Estas bromeando! ¿Verdad?- se había ruborizado-. Nunca pensé que roncara.

Dios, aquella mujer lo volvía loco.

- No, pequeña, no has roncado.

Se incorporo en la cama, la sabana cayo dejando entrever sus pechos desnudos y Roy se olvido de las bromas de golpe.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?

-Te prometo que cuando duermes, pareces un ángel.

Los mechones rubios caían sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-Gracias a Dios.

Roy volvió a tumbarlo de un tiron y se coloco encima de ella.

-No me canso de ti.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza apretándolo contra el.

-Yo tampoco me cansare nunca de ti- le susurró antes de besándolo con ternura. Riza sabia que eso era completamente cierto.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana y solo faltan tres, espero les haya gustado, gracias a todas las que leen y dejan su opinión y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35:

Riza despertó poco después de medianoche y encontró a Roy vistiéndose junto al fuego.

-¿A dónde vas?

El levanto la mirada y sonrió al verla despierta.

-Hoy tengo el turno de medianoche. Volveré al amanecer.

- No quiero que te vayas- la cama se había quedado fría sin el.

-Volveré antes de que te despiertes- aseguro, acercándose a ella para abrazarla-. Después tendremos todo el día para nosotros.

La idea la hizo sentir mejor.

- Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos en esta habitación todo el tiempo. Todo lo que hay afuera es demasiado complicado.

Le tomo el rostro entre las manos.

-A veces el mundo se interpone en nuestro camino, pero lo que hay entre nosotros es puro y sencillo.

-Puro y sencillo- repitió con una sonrisa.

-Tengo algo para ti- le dijo Roy antes de abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacar una bolsita de terciopelo negro. Tiro del cordón y saco un delicado anillo de oro labrado.

Riza se puso muy recta.

Roy le agarro la mano izquierda y le dio el anillo.

- Era de mi madre. Era su anillo de bodas.

Algo se estremeció dentro de ella.

-Roy.

-Riza Hawkeye, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella acepto el anillo. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Ni tan triste.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Es muy sencillo- le dijo el.

-Es precioso- por un momento, imagino el anillo en su dedo y una boda sencilla en la iglesia del pueblo, y niños… Y una larga vida juntos.

-No puedo aceptarlo- dijo, devolviéndole la sortija.

-¿Por qué no?

A Riza los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿Es por el pueblo? ¿Por la vida en este lugar? ¿Por mi?

-No es nada de eso- tenia un nudo en la garganta-. Hay algo que no te he dicho.

- Sobre el- adivino con ira.

- Si.

Roy se arrodillo frente a ella y la puso las manso en las rodillas.

-Riza, lo que te hizo ese hombre ha quedado atrás. Ya no puede hacernos daño.

La ternura de sus palabras la destrozaba.

- Si, si que puede. Yo… yo me escape.

-Lo se- dijo, secándole una lagrima.

- De mi marido.

Roy la miro como si no la hubiera oído bien.

-¿Tu marido?

- Sigo casada.

La ternura desapareció de sus ojos.

A Riza le dolía tanto haberle arrebatado la felicidad que había sentido hacia solo unos minutos.

-Frank y yo nos comprometimos hace mas de un año- se seco otra lagrima-. Mi padre lo dispuso así y a su muerto no tuve mas opción. Yo me resigne y trate de hacer las cosas bien pero… Al principio los abusos fueron sutiles, pero todo empeoró muy deprisa. El día de nuestra matrimonio el se enfado conmigo, me pegi tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento. A la mañana siguiente el se fue en viaje de negocios y no me llevo. Yo decido escaparme.

-Por eso estabas en el buque y por eso eras virgen.

-Si- admitió Riza con dignidad a pesar de que sentía las mejillas ardiendo.

Roy se puso de pie. Tenía los hombros en tensión.

- Deberías habérmelo contado.

-Al principio tuve miedo. Después empecé a enamorarme de ti y sabía que si te lo decía, me verías de otro modo. No quería perder la unión que había entre nosotros.

Roy se metió el anillo en el bolsillo, como si no pudiera ni verlo.

- Maldita sea, Riza. Deberías habérmelo contado.

- Quería hacerlo, pero tenia mucho miedo. Frank tiene dinero. Pagaría una fortuna por recuperarme.

Roy seguía apretando los dientes.

- Deberías haber confiado en mi.

-Lo se.

Comenzó a nadar hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto Riza.

- Al faro.

-¿Volverás?

- Al amanecer- abrió la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir-. Lo mejor será que hagas las maletas y te vayas al pueblo. Pinako te conseguirá un lugar donde dormir.

Y sin decir mas, cerro la puerta tras de si.

-------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Frank llego al pequeño pueblo costero poco después de la medianoche. El viaje había sido una pesadilla, pero no iba a detenerse ahora. Estaba demasiado cerca.

El lugar encajaba con la descripción de Bradley.

Estaba muy cerca de Elizabeth. Muy cerca.

--------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Riza estaba aturdida.

No recordaba haberse vestido o haber recogido sus cosas. Con un farol en el mano, salio al sendero que conducía al pueblo. Roy le había dicho que se marchara por la mañana, pero le resultaba imposible seguir en la casa un minuto mas. Todo le recordaba a el… la camisa que había dejado sobre la silla, el olor de las sabanas…

Llego al pueblo y recorrió la calle principal hasta la tienda de Pinako. Tropezó con una rama y a punto estuvo de caerse. Y de pronto, el llanto que llevaba contendido mas de una hora estallo de lleno. Se sentó en un cajón que había en la calle y sollozo con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.

Había vivido años y años sin amor. Años de soledad y vació que había soportado por que no sabia lo que era el amor. Pero ahora que había conocido la verdadera felicidad, no podría continuar sin ella… la soledad se extendía frente a ella como un océano interminable.

Se encendió la luz de la tienda y oyó unos pasos. Estaba tan cansada que nada le preocupaba. Ni siquiera se seco las lágrimas. Se abrió la puerta principal.

Pinako estaba en camisón, aunque se había echado un chal sobre los hombros.

Riza respiro hondo, pero no hablo por miedo a derrumbarse de nuevo.

Pinako cruzo la calle y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Tenia que suceder tarde o temprano- le dijo la mujer.

- Es todo culpa mía- dijo Riza con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Roy me ha pedido que me case con el.

-¿Y le has dicho que no?- Riza asintió-. Pero lo quieres.

-Con todo mi corazón.

-Pero…

-Estoy casada.

Pinako resoplo.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Como?

-Porque cuando te miraba era como verme a mi misma.

-No comprendo.

- Mi primer marido no era bueno. Bebía mucho y cuando se emborrachaba me golpeaba.

-¡Y que hiciste?

-Por un tiempo lo aguante, pero llego un momento en el que ya no soportaba mas y lo abandone. Había llegado a un punto en el que no me importaba el escándalo y me habría divorciado de el si hubiera tenido el dinero necesario. Conseguí un empleo en esta misma tienda y vivimos separado durante seis años antes de que el muriera. Durante esos años conocí al que seria mi segundo marido. Era el dueño de la tienda. Pasamos veinte años de felicidad hasta que lo perdí.

-Frank jamás me dejaría vivir sin el.

Le contó como había sido su noviazgo. Pinako la escucho y la comprendió sin esfuerzo alguno.

- Si intento divorciarme de el, me encontrará y, si me encuentra, me matara.

-Por aquí las normas sociales tienden a borrarse. Si un hombre y una mujer se aman… bueno, nadie les hará demasiadas preguntas si deciden formar un hogar.

- Roy quiere casarse conmigo.

-Por que te ama.

-Pero esta muy enfadado.

- Dale tiempo. La mayoría de los hombres necesitan tiempo hasta que desaparece el enfado; después suelen ver las cosas de otra manera.

- Nunca olvidare la expresión de sus ojos.

- No dejes que ese sea tu ultimo recuerdo de el. Vuelve al faro y arregla las cosas.

-¿De verdad crees que podremos arreglarlo?

-No lo se, pero creo que merece la pena intentarlo. ¿No te perece? Si dejas pasar esta oportunidad, lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida.

- Tienes razón.

-Vamos adentro y durmamos un poco. Puedes volver a casa a primera hora de la mañana.

- No, tengo que hacerlo ahora.

- Es casi la una de la mañana.

Riza levanto la mirada hacia la luz del faro, que brillaba con fuerza. Roy estaba lli solo. Y dolido.

- Prefiero ir ahora.

- De acuerdo- asintió Pinako con respeto-. Ponte en marcha entonces.

- Gracias- dijo, dándole un abrazo.

Y salio prácticamente corriendo calle abajo. Iba tan apresurada que ni siquiera se fijo en la sombra que había al otro lado de la calle. Ni es que la estaba siguiendo.

Había llegado al borde del camino cuando oyó el crujir de una ramita a su espalda.

Una extraña sensación la dejo inmóvil. Era como si el mal la rodeara. Se dio media vuelta.

Frank se encontraba en mitad del camino.

-Hola, Elizabeth. ¿Me has echado de menos?


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo**** 36:**

Roy tenía la mirada perdida en el océano. En la cornisa exterior del faro, el viento frió lo golpeaba en la cara y la luz brillaba a su espalda.

Dios. Había tenido mil y una oportunidades durante las ultimas seis semanas para hablarle de su marido. Su marido. Debería habérselo contado en lugar de dejar que se enamorara de ella sin saber que nunca podría se suya.

Pero la culpa también era suya por no haber hecho caso a todas las señales que había tenido delante de sus narices desde el mismo día que la había sacado del buque. Dios, le había preguntado sobre su atuendo de viuda y ella le había gritado que su marido estaba muerto.

Incapaz de encontrar una solución a su angustia, Roy se dio media vuelta y entro en el faro. Miro a la estrecha escalera que conducía a las enormes lentes que servían de guía a los barcos.

Todavía quedaban mas de cuatro horas para que acabara su turno. Debía quedarse allí. Jamás había faltado a su deber, ni durante la peor de las tormentas. Sin embrago esa noche no le importaba ni el deber ni el honor. Había jugado según las reglas del honor y había perdido, primero en la milicia y ahora con Riza.

Empezó a bajar los ciento cincuenta y seis escalones. El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho. No podía pensar en otra cosa que salir de allí y ver a Riza.

Entro en la casa como una exhalación, esperando ver a Riza en la cocina, preparándose un te o sentada cosiéndole alguna camisa. Pero no estaba en la cocina. Corrió por la casa gritando su nombre. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Nada. La cama aun estaba deshecha, pero ella había desaparecido.

Riza se había ido.

Atravesó la habitación y toco las sabanas. Seguían oliendo a ella. Hacia solo unas horas, habían hecho el amor entre esas sabanas.

Ahora recordaba como ella lo había tocado, como le había susurrado palabras de amor. El fervor de aquellas palabras no habían sido fingido. Riza lo amaba.

La imagen de su ojo amoratado irrumpió en su mente. La ira que lo había golpeado en enterarse de que estaba casada dejo paso a una profunda tristeza. Solo un animal podría golpear de ese modo a una mujer.

Se sentó al borde de la cama.

No era de extrañar que no hubiera confiado en el. Apretó la sabana entre las manos al imaginarla con un tipo así, un hombre que le había ido quitando la fuerza y el espíritu poco a poco.

Y sin embargo había tenido el valor de huir. Había sobrevivido a un naufragio y había empezado una nueva vida en un pueblo que nada tenia que ver con los lujos que ella estaba acostumbrada. Incluso cuando los vecinos la habían hecho ver que no la querían, ella se había quedado.

Y ahora el la había echado.

Sus recuerdos lo perseguían. Recordó los días en que la observaba mientras tendía la ropa el solo mientras el viento le movía la falda. O la noche de la boda, cuando había bailado sin parar de reír. Pero el recuerdo mas nítido era el de hacia solo unas horas; la expresión de sorpresa, miedo y ansiedad cuando estaban juntos.

Le resultaba imposible pensar en amar a una mujer que no fuera Riza.

A parte del tictac del reloj del pasillo, en la casa reinaba un silencio ensordecedor.

Imagino el resto de su vida sin Riza… solo, llevando el faro y viendo como el resto de las personas se casaban y seguían adelante con sus vidas.

Una tristeza insoportable se apodero de el.

Riza formaba ya parte de su vida… esa mitad que lo completaba.

Tenia que encontrarla.

Y le pidió al cielo que ella lo perdonara.

-------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------

El Corazón le daba golpes contra el pecho.

-¡Frank! ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

La agarro por el cuello con las manos largas y firmes y tiro de ella hasta poder decirle a oído:

-Para siempre.

- El anillo. El capitán.

La mordisqueó la oreja.

- Es un tipo duro ese capitán, consiguió sobrevivir al naufragio. Sin embargo, en cuanto les de la orden a mis hombres, acabara en el fondo de algún rió.

-Vas a matarlo.

-Ya sabes cuanto odio la avaricia. Conozco a los de su calaña. Tarde o temprano habría vuelto a pedirme mas dinero bajo la amenaza de hacer publica tu pequeña escapada y dejarme en vergüenza.

La dio media vuelta y la agarro de la mano.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a tus manos? Te has degradado demasiado, querida.

- Me he dado cuenta de que puedo trabajar y cuidar de mi misma- replico ella, retirando la mano.

- Te has vuelto muy atrevida.

- Me he encontrado a mi misma.

-Parece que has encontrado agallas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero no te preocupes, cuando haya acabado contigo, volverlas a ser manejable.

- Eso jamás.

Como si Riza no hubiera dicho nada. Frank saco la alianza del bolsillo y se la puso en el dedo, arañándole con la piedra. Le apretó la mano con la suya.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Elizabeth.

Le ardía el dedo. Las piedras le habían cortado.

-Te odio. Prefiero morir antes de regresar contigo.

La luz del faro iluminaba el sendero.

Frank se echo a reír.

- Es curioso que digas eso. No tenía pensado regresar contigo a casa.

Riza noto como un sudor frió le empapaba en cuerpo.

-¿Que tenias pensado?

En su fría mirada se reflejaba el placer corrompido que sentía al torturarla. Podía sentir su excitación apretándose contra su cuerpo.

-Ya no eres la mujer que me abandono. Ahora eres basta y comoun, nada que ver con aquella joven refinada. Y tu cabello- dijo, pasándole la mano por la cabeza-. No deberías habértelo cortado- le retorció el brazo hasta hacer que se le saltaran las lagrimas-. No, no vas a volver a casa conmigo. Tengo cosas más creativas que hacer contigo.

Se obligo a si misma a levantar la barbilla. No volvería a dejarse doblegar.

-¿Que vas a hacerme, Frank?

- Antes que nada, vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo y apartado. Después voy a darte una buena lección sobre la desobediencia- miro a su alrededor, no había mas que campo-. Ya veo por que elegiste este lugar para esconderte. Esta maravillosamente apartado del mundo. Seguro que no tendremos el menor problema en encontrar un poco de intimidad. Ahora se buena y ven conmigo. Te prometo no matarte muy despacio.

Riza se movió con una especie de sacudida con la que consiguió soltarse de un brazo.

- No pienso ponértelo tan fácil.

La furia le daba fuerzas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver a su vida y amenazarla? En otro tiempo, se habría rendido a su brutalidad, pero ya no. Moriría luchando.

Frank saco una cuerda del bolsillo del abrigo.

- Sabia que dirías eso- tiro de ella con una fuerza sorprendente y el ato una muñeca. La cuerda le quemo la piel.

Pero el instinto de supervivencia se apodero de ella. Si conseguía atarla, quedaría indefensa… Y muerta antes del amanecer. Así que levanto el pie y lo golpeo con todas su fuerzas. El inesperado dolor lo hizo soltarla. Trato de agarrarla del pelo, pero calculó mal la longitud del mismo.

-¡Perra!- le grito cuando ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance-. Vas a pagar por esto.

Riza no tenia la menor duda de que morir en sus manos seria una tortura lenta y dolorosa. Empezó a correr. El consiguió agarrarle la falda, pero la tela se rompió y pudo escapar.

La luz del faro brillaba con fuerza.

Riza levantó la vista. Roy. Tenia que encontrarlo. Comenzó a correr por el sendero. Frank la siguió.

Ella había recorrido ese camino las suficientes veces como para conocer cada hoyo y cada montículo. Incluso con tan poca luz, podía esquivar las raíces que sobresalían. Frank era mas rápido, pero no conocía el camino y no tardo en caer al suelo.

-¡Elizabeth!

El sonido maligno de su voz la sobresalto y a punto estovo de hacerla caer. Siguió corriendo a pesar de que le dolían las piernas y el costado.

Llego al faro y subió corriendo los cinco escalones que conducían a la puerta. No se paro a preguntarse por que estaba abierta aunque sabía que Roy siempre la cerraba. Entro y cerro de un portazo. Trato de echar el cerrojo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para conseguirlo. Oyó a Frank afuera gritado su nombre.

-¡Roy!- grito ella, tratando de mover el cerrojo.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Roy! ¡Ayúdame!

Silencio.

Se alejo de la puerta y paso los tanques de aceite que había a los pies de la escalera de caracol. Miro hacia arriba, rezando por que Roy estuviera esperándola arriba. Volvió a gritar su nombre. "¿Donde estas?" Empezó a subir.

-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap y ya mañana termina esta historia, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, que este bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37:**

Roy acababa de salir de la casa cuando oyó una voz de hombre que gritaba furioso el nombre de una mujer. Riza. A lo lejos vio una sombra junto a la puerta del faro. Titubeo unos segundos, pero después de volverse a mirar hacia Roy, entro al faro.

Después oyó el grito ahogado de Riza desde la torre.

El pánico exploto dentro de el.

Fue corriendo hacia el faro, subió los cinco escalones de dos en dos y echo la mano a la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

---------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Cuando llego a lo alto de la escalera, Riza sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Le dolía mucho el costado y el sudor le caía por la espalda. Miro hacia abajo. Allí estaba Frank. Había encontrado un farol y se encontraba ya a medio camino.

Justo en ese instante se detuvo y la miro. El farol ilumino sus rasgos pálidos y contorsionados por la ira y la excitación. Estaba disfrutando con todo aquello.

-Estas atrapada. El farero no esta. Lo he visto venir corriendo. Parecía muy preocupado- siguió subiendo las escaleras, pero lo hizo con total tranquilidad-. Parece que estamos solos tu y yo.

Riza oyó como Roy golpeaba la puerta desde fuera y gritaba su nombre.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

"Calmate. Calmate"

Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en la habitación ovalada que albergaba los tanques de aceite que movían las lentes. Necesitaba un arma. No había nada excepto un pesado cubo de metal que Roy utilizaba para subir cosas por la escaleras. Agarro el cubo y se dirigió a la angosta escalera que conducía a las lentes. Respiro hondo y obligo a sus músculos a responder. Subió los últimos diez escalones.

La luz era cegadora allá arriba.

-¡Elizabeth!- Frank había llegado a la habitación anterior.

Con el cubo en la mano, Riza salio a la pequeña cornisa del exterior. El viento soplaba con fuerza y, al mirar abajo, vio a Roy golpeando la puerta con un yunque.

Riza tenía las manos empapadas en sudor. Se alejo con mucho cuidado de la puerta que daba a la cámara de las lentes.

Se oyó el ruido de los zapatos de Frank. Estaba a solo unos metros de ella. Respiro hondo y de detuvo. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón se mezclaba con los golpes de Roy.

Frank se acerco un poco más.

-Va a ser un verdadero placer matarte.

Entonces se oyó el golpe de la puerta de abajo al abrirse y golpear contra la pared.

Roy.

Frank soltó una carcajada.

-Parece que tu héroe ha conseguido entrar. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a compartir el placer de matarte con tu amante. Le dejare que mire mientras te arranco la vida poco a poco. Después lo matare a el también.

La ira le dio valor. Frank era un monstruo, alguien tenia que detenerlo antes de que hiciera daño a alguien. Levanto el cubo por encima de la cabeza.

Frank salio a la cornisa y Riza lo golpeo en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo. Cayo sobre la barandilla, ala que se un segundo y luego resbalo.

Movió los brazos intentando aferrarse a algo. Su mirada se clavo en ella unos segundos. Y entonces cayo al vació.

------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Roy oyó el grito de un hombre cuando estaba ya a punto de salir a la cornisa. Se asomo a la barandilla. En el suelo yacía el hombre que había estado persiguiendo a Riza. Tenía las piernas y el cuello rotos. Estaba muerto.

Encontró a Riza agachada, con la espalda pegada a la pared del faro y los ojos cerrados a cal y canto. Las lágrimas le habían manchado la cara.

Fue hacia ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella abrió los ojos y levanto los puños. Comenzó a lanzarle golpes que el tuvo que esquivar antes de conseguir agarrarla de las muñecas.

- Riza, soy yo, Roy.

Pero ella siguió luchando.

- No voy a morir. No dejare que me mates.

Roy la estrecho entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Riza, soy yo. Todo va a salir bien.

Sintió el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo y como se le iba relajando los músculos.

-¿Roy?

- Si, pequeña. Soy yo.

-¿Donde esta Frank? Lo he visto caer.

Roy la soltó.

- Ha caído al vació. Esta muerto, pero no mires.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si.

Se alejo de el, y a duras penas se puso en pie.

-Tengo que verlo. Necesito saber que esta muerto.

-No, Riza.

Pero no le hizo caso.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

La siguió por la intrincada escalera de caracol, pendiente de agarrarla si se caía. Pero bajo a toda prisa y con paso firme.

Por fin llego junto al cuerpo de Frank. Se quedo mirándolo durante varios minutos, como si no pudiera creerlo. Entonces se quito el anillo y lo tiro encima del cuerpo.

- Ya ha acabado todo, Riza- le susurró Roy, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Pero ella se aparto.

-No pensé que algún día seria libre.

-Déjame que te lleve a casa- le dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo no tengo casa- respondió ella, inflexible como estatua-. Tu me pediste que me fuera.

Aquella palabras lo golpearon de lleno en el pecho. Quería abrazarla, pero estaba tan rígido que le daba miedo que fuera romperse en mil pedazos.

-Estaba enfadado- le dijo el-. Además de orgullos y arrogante, soy un tonto. Lo siento.

-Necesitabas que me amaras y me comprendieses.

-Riza, no puedes marcharte así. Tenemos que hablar- le imploro, al tiempo que le pasaba las manos por el cabello-. Iba a buscarte cuando llego el.

Riza levanto la mirada.

-Frank quería matarte a ti también. No podía dejar que lo hiciera.

El cabello suelto le caía sobre los hombros. En sus manos había marcas de arañazos, unas marcas que lo hicieron sentir una tremenda rabia. Le agarro la mano izquierda y el acaricio suavemente aquella heridas.

- Dios. Yo quería que confieras mientras ese monstruo iba tras de ti. Lo siento. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar asustada y a tener cuidado.

-Debería haberte dicho la verdad- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-. He querido hacerlo muchísimas veces, pero me daba miedo que me viera de otro modo… que ya no te interesara.

Roy la abrazó fuerte. Su cuerpo seguía rígido.

-Te he querido desde el momento en que desperté y te vi durmiendo a mi lado. Te amo, Riza. Y nada podría cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Ella levanto la mirada, sus ojos lo miraban con expectación.

-¿Sigues queriéndome después de todo esto? ¿No crees que Frank me haya dejado dañada?

-Jamás- le seco una lágrima-. No puede estropear nada a menos que nosotros se lo permitamos. El es el pasado. Nosotros el futuro.

Riza apoyo la mejilla en su pecho.

-tenemos que dar aviso. Yo lo golpee y luego el se cayo.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra su pecho.

-Ha sido en defensa propia.

-Pero no había testigos- le dijo, alarmada.

- Yo he sido testigo y te apuesto a que si le preguntan ala gente del pueblo, todos dirán que también lo vieron… que actuaste en defensa propia.

-Te amo.

Roy la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de perderla.

-Riza, tu eres toda mi vida. Te amo.

Ella sabía que era cierto, por que ese sitio era un lugar mágico. El lugar perfecto para comenzar de nuevo.

Fin.

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin de la historia y espero les haya gustado, agradezco mucho a todas las que leyeron a diario o cuando tenían tiempo, se que al igual que yo muchas anduvieron muy ocupadas este ultimo tiempo y se que se hacia de todos modos un tiempo para seguir la historia, un beso enorme y abraso a la distancia, muchas gracias y será hasta una próxima ocasión.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
